Si nous n'étions pas ennemis
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Après la guerre, Drago est dans le coma et Hermione éprouve le besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour lui. Alors elle commence à lui écrire des lettres, où elle se confie... mais Drago se réveillera-t-il un jour pour les lire ? TRAD
1. Première lettre

Hello. Comment ça va ? Moi très bien, je suis soulagée, libérée parce que mes partiels sont **terminés** !!!! partiels terminés signifie que je peux enfin reposter sans me sentir coupable.

Ce que je vous propose n'est pas une de mes inventions mais une traduction, ma troisième traduction ^^

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à Joanne Kathleen Rowling et l'histoire est à maja3322, publiée sous le titre original de " **If we weren't enemies**"

**Note** : Je ne suis pas bilingue et ce n'est que ma troisième traduction. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si il a des choses qui clochent, qui ne sonnent pas bon français ou qui sont mal tournées tout simplement !!

**A huge Thank You to maja3322.**

* * *

Première lettre.

_Square Grimmaurd, le 4 mai 1998._

_Cher Drago,_

_Waouh, c'est la première fois que j'utilise ton prénom. Mais j'aime plutôt ça, donc si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais continuer à l'utiliser. Bien sur, si ça te dérangeais, tu ne pourrais pas protester. Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire grand-chose en ce moment, d'ailleurs. Tu es toujours couché dans ton lit, à Sainte Mangouste. Ca fait tellement longtemps, personne ne peut vraiment dire ce dont tu te rappelleras de la bataille quand tu réveilleras. Ou si tu va même te réveiller. Oh Merlin maintenant je suis en train de pleurer. Mon Dieu._

_Je ne suis pas totalement sure de savoir pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. D'autant plus que tu ne peux même pas le lire. Peut-être que je suis juste triste qu'il y ai tant de choses que je voulais vraiment te dire, mais que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de t'avouer. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer combien de fois j'ai commencé à écrire une lettre similaire à celle-ci, pour te dire ce que je ressens vraiment à ton égard. J'ai du commencer au moins vingt lettres ces deux dernières années, mais je me dégonflais toujours avant de les poster. Et maintenant, j'ai peur que ce soit trop tard. Mais je vais continuer d'écrire cette lettre et elle sera postée et envoyée à l'hôpital, donc si tu te réveilles, tu sauras tout._

_.  
_

_Avant de commencer avec moi, je veux te raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant la bataille, au cas où tu ne serais pas capable de t'en rappeler. Je pourrais ne pas être la première à te le dire, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait vraisemblablement te parler de la bataille avant de te donner cette lettre. Mais je suis la seule qui peut te dire ce qui s'est exactement passé puisque j'étais là avec toi. Dorénavant, je vais positiver et écrire cette lettre comme si c'était certain que tu allais te réveiller. Ok, où commencer ?_

_.  
_

_Donc, Harry, Ron et moi sommes arrivés peu avant que la bataille commence, par un portail secret entre Pré-Au-Lard et la salle sur demande. Je suppose que tu ne le connaissais pas. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te dire comment et quand tu es arrivé, j'étais assez préoccupée à trouver le dernier horcruxe. Je ne t'ai pas vu jusqu'à ce que toi, Crabbe et Goyle, nous trouviez, Harry, Ron et moi, pendant que nous étions en train de chercher l'horcruxe dans la salle sur demande. Vous trois aviez reçu l'ordre de ne pas tuer Harry, mais Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas satisfaits de ce plan. Mais tu nous as sauvés Drago, et je te respecte pour ça. Ca n'a pas du être facile pour toi. Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé après qui t'a plongé dans le coma. Quand nous étions dans la salle, Crabbe a lancé un Feudeymon qu'il n'a tout simplement pas pu contrôler. Ca l'a tué et ça nous a presque tous tués. Par chance, il y avait deux balais dans la salle et Ron et moi avons emporté Goyle tandis qu'Harry venait à ton secours. Tu peux ne pas l'aimer, mais il est la raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie, bien que tu ne le sois qu'à peine._

_Mais le coma est arrivé alors que tu étais déjà envolé. Tu vois, tu avais respiré beaucoup de fumée avant qu'Harry ne t'attrape. Tu étais à peine conscient et quelque part pendant le vol, tu as perdu connaissance, et tu ne t'es pas réveillé depuis. Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste croient qu'il y a quelque chose d'empoisonné dans la fumée et par conséquent, ton coma n'est pas un simple coma traumatique, dont ils auraient, bien sûr, été capable de te réveiller en un instant. Mais puisque le coma a une cause magique, ils doivent d'abord trouver le bon antidote, ce qui est difficile puisqu'ils ne savent pas quelque sorte de poison a causé le coma, puisque la salle sur demande a totalement brulé._

_Les médicomages se battent vraiment pour te ramener, et comme tu n'es à l'hôpital que depuis hier, il sont toujours optimistes. J'ai été te rendre visite une fois mais je suis partie parce que ta mère était assise avec toi. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer, particulièrement parce que ta mère ne m'apprécie pas. Elle semblait si abattue que j'aurais souhaité pouvoir juste mettre mes bras autour d'elle et faire partir tous ses problèmes. Mais ça, ce serait la version conte de fée et ce n'est pas une version par laquelle je suis intéressée. A la place, je t'ai juste regardé de la porte. Tu semblais si paisible et il était dur de croire que tu n'étais pas juste en train de dormir._

_.  
_

_Je reste au square Grimmaurd avec Harry. Je ne peux pas supporter de retourner chez moi tout de suite puisque la maison est complétement vide. Je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mes parents en Australie. Ici, tout à été tellement fou. Premièrement il y a eu toutes ces interviews avec différents magasines. Ensuite toutes les funérailles. Et maintenant je suis encore en train de pleurer ! C'est juste tellement triste. Et tu ne sais même pas qui est mort. Bon, ta famille va bien, ton père et ta mère sont tout deux en sécurité et aucun des deux ne sera poursuivit pour leur activité de mangemorts puisque qu'ils ont changé de côté avant que Voldemort ne meure. Et je suppose que tu ne savais pas ça non plus. Les choses vont être très différentes dans le monde magique maintenant que Voldemort est mort. Et mort pour de bon. Je t'ai déjà dit pour Crabbe, mais le professeur Rogue et ta tante Bellatrix sont aussi morts. Ron et les Weasley sont dévastés, ils ont perdus Fred. Bien sur, c'est plus dur pour George, après tout, Fred était son jumeau. Avant que ta tante ne meure, elle s'est occupée de tuer l'auror Nymphadora Tonks et son mari Remus Lupin, tu le connais, il a été professeur de DCFM, à été tué par Antonin Dolohov. Seulement deux mois plus tôt, Nymphadora avait donné naissance à un petit garçon qui s'appelle Teddy, donc le petit est maintenant orphelin et vit ici, au square Grimmaurd avec Harry et moi. Harry est le parrain de Teddy._

_Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse te dire, sauf à propos du pourquoi de cette lettre. Tu vois, j'ai beaucoup pensé ces dernières années. Oui, rien de vraiment nouveau. Le seul changement est l'objet principal de mes pensées : toi. Je sais que tu n'as probablement jamais pensé à moi sans froncer le nez, mais depuis environ deux ans maintenant, je n'ai pas été capable de cesser de penser à toi. Je me suis en particulier demandé comment seraient nos vies si nous n'étions pas ennemis._

_Je pense qu'on aurait pu être amis. Je pense même qu'on aurait pu être plus que ça. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ne savent quelque chose à propos de ces fantasmes. En fait, tu es le seul à qui je l'ai dit, et ça ne compte pas vraiment n'est ce pas ?_

_Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que le futur nous apportera. Comment je pourrais, je…je veux dire, je ne suis pas le professeur Trelawney ou un centaure ? Je ne sais même pas ce que j'espère accomplir avec cette lettre. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu te réveilles, lises ça et réalise soudainement que tu as également des sentiments pour moi. C'est juste que je ne veux plus cacher ça plus longtemps. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à me demander ce qui serait arrivé si je te l'avais dit._

_J'espère pouvoir te rendre visite plus souvent. Je veux vraiment être avec toi, même si tu ne sais pas que je suis là. Je veux m'assoir à tes côtés, tenir ta main et caresser tes cheveux. Ah, je suis nunuche, je sais. Mais le cœur veut ce que le cœur veut. J'espère que tu ne me haïras pas quand tu liras ça. J'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas et que tu ne la brûleras pas. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, il n'y a absolument rien que je puisse faire. Mais pour l'instant, je vais juste être là pour toi, peu importe ce qui arrivera quand tu te réveilleras._

_Bien à toi._

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Ce que j'ai aimé personnellement, en lisant l'histoire, c'est son originalité parce que tous les chapitres (excepté le dernier et l'épilogue) sont des lettres. J'ai trouvé ça super. On arrive mieux à faire passer des émotions dans une lettre non ?

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. De l'histoire en elle même et de la traduction ^^

Bisous


	2. Deuxième lettre

Coucou !! Voici une deuxième lettre pour bien commencer le week-end et/ou les vacances ^^

Merci pour vos review et merci à celle qui m'ont aidée à corriger certaines tournures de phrases qui n'étaient pas très juste. J'ai recorrigé ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera mieux au niveau du français ^^

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à maja3322. Le titre original étant "If we weren't enemies"

* * *

.

Deuxième lettre.

.

_Sainte-Mangouste, hôpital pour les maladies et blessures magiques, le 6 mai 1998._

_Cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_Je ne me serais jamais imaginée t'écrire une seconde lettre, mais maintenant, je suis assise ici, à l'hôpital, à côté de toi et je te regarde dormir. Ta poitrine se lève et s'abaisse doucement, en rythme parfait avec ton souffle. Tes yeux sont doucement fermés et tes cheveux chatouillent ton menton. Tout en toi semble parfait. La lettre que j'ai écrite était tellement désirée que maintenant que je suis assise ici, à te regarder, je dois en écrire une autre. Et je ne peux pas promettre que celle-ci sera la dernière._

_Quand je suis arrivée ici, à l'hôpital, ta mère était justement en train de partir. Elle m'a jeté un sale regard et je me suis dépêchée de dire que j'étais ici pour rendre visite à Neville, qui a été blessé pendant la bataille. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a crue ou non mais elle est partie et j'étais libre d'aller dans ta chambre. Donc je suis là. Et je suis là depuis une heure, à simplement te regarder. J'ai dit à Harry que j'allais voir les Weasley, ce que je ferais dès que j'aurais trouvé dans mon cœur la force de te laisser._

_C'est la première fois que je te rends vraiment visite, mais il va se passer un petit moment avant ma prochaine visite. Je vais en Australie, chercher mes parents. Avant qu'Harry, Ron et moi entreprenions de trouver les horcruxes, j'ai ensorcelé mes parents pour qu'ils m'oublient et qu'ils aillent là-bas, comme ça les mangemorts n'auraient pas pu les trouver et leur faire du mal pour m'atteindre. La seule personne qui peut faire redevenir mes parents eux-mêmes, c'est moi, donc je dois aller en au pays des kiwis pour lever le sortilège et les ramener à la maison. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, mais je te promets de t'envoyer une lettre de Melbourne._

_.  
_

_Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai écrit dans ma dernière lettre à propos des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ? Écrire cette lettre m'a fait réfléchir. Imagines combien nos vies auraient été différentes si nous n'avions jamais été ennemis._

_Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je n'ai aucun problème à me l'imaginer. Dans mon esprit, nous sommes debout sur les marches, devant Poudlard, en première année juste avant la répartition. Je parie que tu t'en rappelles : tu as offert ton amitié à Harry et il l'a refusée. Et s'il l'avait acceptée ? Si il avait accepté ton offre tout en restant ami avec Ron. Alors il y aurait eu trois personnes pour me sauver du troll dans les toilettes des filles. Et j'aurais eu trois meilleurs amis._

_Peu importe ce que tu penses de Ron, Harry et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment différents de toi. La seule chose qui nous différencie c'est notre éducation. Je ne veux rien dire de négatif à propos de la manière dont tu as été élevé, mais maintenant, tu dois savoir que les valeurs que tes parents ont incrustées en toi sont fausses. Les moldus sont des humains autant que le sont les sorciers. Bien sur « le Trio d'Or » n'a pas toujours été exemplaire. Parfois nous avons été aussi mauvais que toi, si ce n'est plus. On aimait t'embêter autant que tu aimais nous embêter. Donc ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute. Mais si nous avions commencé sur un terrain neutre au lieu de ces préjugés, nous aurions définitivement pu être amis._

_Comme je le disais avant, en fait, nous avons beaucoup en commun. Harry et Ron ne le montrent peut-être pas très souvent mais ils sont tous deux intelligents et talentueux. Et je sais que tu l'es aussi. Nous aurions pu avoir des conversations très stimulantes et intéressantes. Peut-être pas en première année mais tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Et quand Harry, Ron et moi cherchions la pierre philosophale, nous aurions pu avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec nous. Et tu aurais été foutument utile. Tu ne le sais surement pas mais pour trouver la pierre nous avons du passer toutes ces épreuves. Ron a été sérieusement blessé pendant notre troisième épreuve : un échec version sorcier géant, où nous faisions aussi partie du jeu. Donc, Ron à été blessé mais je n'ai pas pu rester avec lui parce que Harry avait toujours besoin de mon aide pour l'épreuve suivante. Et c'est là où tu aurais pu être un réel atout. L'épreuve était une épreuve de potions, où on devait essayer de trouver celle qui nous permettrait d'aller à l'épreuve suivante. Si tu avais été là, j'aurais pu rester avec Ron, vous deux auriez pu continuer sans nous. Mais tu aurais aussi apporté du soutien moral et il n'y a pas meilleure tâche pour un ami. Je pense que tu aurais été brillant._

_Je voudrais que tu sois réveillé comme ça je pourrais te le dire en personne. Mais je pense que la lettre est la deuxième meilleure chose à faire. Oh, voilà une des médicomages._

_.  
_

_Ok, la médicomage est partie. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais rester ici cette nuit, avec toi. Je le veux mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Je dois vraiment aller voir les Weasley. En plus, je ne sais même pas si tu veux de moi ici. C'est vraiment ce qui rend la chose difficile. Je sais exactement ce que je ressens. Je sais que je veux être avec toi à chaque heure de la journée, je sais que mon souhait le plus cher est que tu te réveilles et que tu me regardes avec tes beaux yeux gris saisissant. Je sais que j'ai failli mourir quand je t'ai vu inconscient sur le sol, à la sortie de la salle sur demande. Mais je n'ai absolument aucun moyen de savoir si tu veux de moi près de toi. Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais même me tolérer après toutes ces années de haine et de malveillance. Tu ne peux pas me dire de partir. Tu ne peux pas me dire de rester. Je peux tenir ta main mais je n'ai pas de réponses. Tu ne t'écartes pas de moi. Tu ne me serres pas la main et ne m'attires pas à toi. Tu es un mystère non résolu depuis quatre jours seulement et ça me rends déjà folle. Je déteste quand il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas._

_Je suis désolée, je dois partir maintenant. Je veux faire une petite visite à Neville avant d'aller chez les Weasley. Je vais mettre cette lettre avec la première que j'avais écrite dans le tiroir de droite, à côté de ton lit. Je suis en train de numéroter les lettres à partir de maintenant comme ça, quand tu te réveilleras, tu pourras les lire dans le bon ordre. Je souhaiterais vraiment ne pas avoir à te laisser seul comme ça. Et si tu te réveillais au milieu de la nuit avec personne ici pour prendre soin de toi ? Mais les médicomages pensent encore qu'il n'est pas possible que tu te réveille tout seul. C'est pourquoi ils cherchent désespérément un antidote. Tu es un héros, Drago. Harry leur a dit comment tu as sauvé nos vies et comment il a sauvé la tienne en retour. Tout le monde veut que tu te réveilles. Donc s'il te plait, si tu ne veux pas faire ça pour moi, alors fais-le pour tes parents et pour le monde sorcier. Maintenant je dois vraiment y aller. Je t'écrirais d'Australie. Il serait juste de te laisser avec un baiser sur le front, mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu serais d'accord. Je vais régler ça en serrant ta main._

_Bien à toi._

_Hermione._

* * *

Voilà pour cette seconde lettre. Personnellement j'aime bien le passage ou elle parle de leur scolarité.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. L'histoire en elle-même et la traduction. Dites-moi ^^

Bisous


	3. Troisième lettre

Je suis en vacances YOUHOUUUU *craquage* . Non mais ça fait du bien de souffler un peu ^^

En tout cas, voici une nouvelle lettre de Miss Granger. J'ai un peu galéré pour celle-ci, j'ai fait moult modifications pour arriver à un truc à peu près potable.

Merci pour les reviews et pour les corrections.

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont toujours à l'auteur, JKR, et l'histoire est toujours à l'auteur, maja3322.

**Réponses au review anonymes** :

**_LiliBlack13_** : Merci, et voici la suite ^^

* * *

Troisième lettre.

.

_Melbourne, le 11 mai 1998_

_.  
_

_Mon cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_Je t'ai promis une lettre d'Australie. Me voilà donc en train de l'écrire._

_Je suis arrivée ici avant-hier. C'est un long vol, de Londres jusqu'en Australie, et aussitôt arrivée à l'hôtel, je me suis endormie. Le lit était horrible, mais j'étais trop épuisée pour remarquer la dureté du matelas. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai découvert une douleur presque insupportable au dos, mais heureusement, je connais un petit sortilège pour l'atténuer. Donc ça ne me dérange pas vraiment._

_Le petit-déjeuner n'était pas la chose la plus merveilleuse : juste un morceau de pain rassis et un peu de beurre. Après ce repas, je devais aller chercher mes parents. Pour te dire la vérité, ils pouvaient être n'importe où dans cette grande ville. Quand je les ai ensorcelés, je ne leur ai jamais dit dans quel endroit de Melbourne ils devaient vivre. Par chance, j'avais leurs vrais et faux noms. Les faux noms pouvaient m'aider si je voulais les chercher à la manière moldue. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce qu'est un téléphone. Hum… c'est ce que les moldus utilisent pour se parler quand ils ne sont pas côte à côte. Le truc génial avec les téléphones c'est que chacun possède son propre numéro et il y a un énorme livre qui répertorie tout les numéros. Donc il y a juste à trouver le nom de la personne dans ce livre, et son numéro de téléphone est juste à côté. Et voilà, tu sais comment les trouver ! Mais bien sur, c'est une façon de faire trop pénible pour une sorcière. Au lieu de ça, j'ai utilisé un sortilège de traçage. Et c'est là où leurs vrais noms sont devenus pratiques. J'ai énoncé l'incantation et une mince ligne argentée que moi seule était capable de voir est apparue et m'a menée droit à mes parents._

_C'était une bonne chose que j'utilise la magie puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas à la maison, où se trouve le téléphone. La ligne argentée m'a amenée aux Carlton Garden. Je ne sais pas si tu y es déjà allé, ou même si tu en as déjà entendu parler mais de toute façon, laisses-moi te dire quelque chose à propos de cet endroit. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais essayer de ne pas faire ma Je-Sais-Tout._

_Le Carlton Garden est classé patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO, ce qui devrait te donner une petite idée à propos de sa beauté. Si tu n'as jamais vu cet endroit, je te promets que lorsque tu te réveilleras, je t'y emmènerais. Si tu le veux bien sur. Le parc a été préservé en 1839, alors que la ville s'agrandissait. Le style est clairement Victorien, avec de nombreuses plantes Européennes et Australiennes. Partout, il y a de grands arbres verts de noms différents, et sous ces arbres, des lits de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, qui s'étendent pour être dévorés des yeux. Dans le parc, il y a également le bâtiment construit pour l'exposition universelle de Melbourne. La construction a été finie en 1880. C'est un bâtiment grand et impressionnant, avec un dôme. C'est entourée de toute cette beauté que j'ai trouvé mes parents._

_Ils étaient debout, près l'un de l'autre, le bras de mon père autour de la taille de ma mère. Quand je me suis approchée derrière eux, leurs têtes étaient proche l'une de l'autre, comme si ils étaient en train de chuchoter. Quand je leur ai lancé le sort, je leur ai dit qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants. Donc bien sur, ils ne se rappelaient pas de moi. Ils semblaient tellement heureux, comme des jeunes mariés, et j'ai sérieusement pensé à ne pas lever le sort. Mon esprit me criait que ça ne ferait rien d'autre que leur créer des ennuis. Il était clair qu'ils étaient heureux ici, heureux de ne pas savoir qu'ils avaient une fille qui les aimait. Peut-être que j'aurais du partir et les laisser vivre leur propre vie. J'avais presque pris la décision de les laisser comme ça, quand ils se sont tournés et que j'ai vu leurs visages me dévisager. J'ai toujours plus ressemblé à ma mère mais il y a aussi une grande part de mon père en moi, mes cheveux en premier. Quand ils m'ont regardée, je n'ai pas pu empêcher une petite larme de couler le long de ma joue et un sanglot de s'échapper de ma poitrine. Ma mère, qui ne m'avait clairement pas reconnue, m'a regardée avec pitié. J'ai presque crié « maman » et couru vers elle. Mais j'ai réprimé mon cri et commencé à me retourner pour partir. Mais à ce moment là, sa voix douce est parvenue à moi._

_« _Qu'est ce qui se passe Chérie ? » m'a-t-elle demandé avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix._

_Son intonation était tellement celle de ma mère -c'était toujours ma mère, je te l'accorde mais elle ne le savait pas- que j'ai abandonné toute pensée de partir. Je suis peut-être incroyablement égoïste mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'imaginer vivre dans un monde sans mes parents. Bien sur, Mrs Weasley m'aurait vite adoptée et offert une chambre au terrier et Harry m'aurait probablement donné mon propre étage au Square Grimmaurd mais aucun de ces endroits ne m'auraient jamais semblés être chez moi si mes parents ne pouvaient pas être là de temps en temps. Je me suis donc rétractée de ce qui aurait probablement été la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai levé le sort avec le seul mot que j'étais sure qu'ils n'entendraient jamais par accident à Melbourne : « Horcruxe ». Peut-être pas le mot le plus créatif mais c'est ce que j'avais à l'esprit quand j'ai lancé le sort et je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une poignée de puissants sorciers qui savaient quelque chose à propos des horcruxes. Et que jamais ils n'en parleraient publiquement._

_Dès que j'ai prononcé les mots, les larmes roulant sur mes joues, mes parents ont clignés des yeux et m'ont regardé d'un nouvel œil. Premièrement, ils ont été confus mais quand ils m'ont vraiment vue, ils ont couru vers moi les bras ouverts et ils m'ont étroitement serrée. Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas sentie autant en sécurité et de nouvelles larmes de joie ont rejoint les autres. Mes parents pleuraient aussi, en même temps qu'ils riaient et qu'ils m'étreignaient._

_Ensuite, ils m'ont amenée à l'endroit où ils ont vécus depuis l'an dernier. C'est un petit appartement confortable, parfait pour un couple de jeunes mariés. Ils m'ont fait visiter avant que l'on s'installe dans le salon. Là, j'ai du consacrer beaucoup de temps à expliquer à mes parents les évènements de l'année passée._

_Nous avons transporté toutes mes affaires de l'hôtel jusqu'à leur appartement donc je reste ici, à Melbourne, jusqu'à vendredi. Ensuite, je rentre en Angleterre et mes parents me suivront dès qu'ils pourront vendre l'appartement et quitter leur travail._

_Là, tout de suite, je suis assise dans le salon, sur le canapé qui sera mon lit pour les trois prochains jours. Mes parents ne savent pas que c'est à toi que j'écris. Ils pensent que c'est une lettre pour Neville. J'ai déjà terminé les lettres pour Ron et Harry donc quand mes parents ont vu l'enveloppe pour cette lettre, adressée à Sainte-Mangouste, ils m'ont demandé pour qui était la missive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne leur ai pas dit que la lettre était pour toi. Pour certaines raisons, je ne pense pas qu'ils approuveraient. Je ne leur ai pas exactement raconté les meilleures choses de toi et je le regrette maintenant. Mais ce qui est fait est fait et je leur ai dit que la lettre était pour Neville._

_J'attends très impatiemment de rentrer à la maison. J'attends impatiemment de revoir tous mes amis et j'attends impatiemment de te revoir encore une fois._

_Bien à toi, même en Australie._

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_

Voilà. Le passage du jardin, j'ai ramé comme une folle (et il y avait beaucoup de courant lol). Que ce soit au niveau de la description ou même au moment ou elle retrouve ces parents. je ne sais pas...c'était dur à traduire. Bref, rendez-vous dans la semaine (eh oui, c'est les vacances) pour la prochaine lettre.

Sinon, je vais surement poster un OS sur la saint-valentin dimanche (ce n'est vraiment pas l'OS dont je suis le plus fière et il a un peu dévié de ce que je voulais faire au départ mais passons), et je vais essayer de terminer un nouveau bonus de "la grossesse c'est long" mais je ne garantis rien pour celui là ^^

Bisous


	4. Quatrième lettre

Holà. J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances (pour ceux qui sont en vacances) et pour les autres : courage !

En attendant, voici une nouvelle lettre de Miss Granger à Mr Malefoy.

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis que la traductrice. L'histoire est à **maja3322**, qui a elle-même emprunté les personnages de **JK Rowling**.

* * *

Quatrième lettre.

.

_Square Grimmaurd, le 15 mai 1998,_

_.  
_

_Mon très cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_Je suis maintenant rentrée à la maison tandis que mes parents sont toujours en Australie. Harry m'a égoïstement redonné ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je puisse retourner chez moi. J'aime tellement vivre ici que j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir déménager. De plus, je pense qu'Harry se sentirait un peu seul sans moi. Bien sur, il a Teddy mais Teddy n'a que quelques mois et ne fait pas une super compagnie, à moins que tu aimes les rots et changer les couches. Je ne sais même pas si Harry pourrait prendre soin de lui tout seul. Et au Square Grimmaurd, je suis à Londres et proche de toi. C'est une stupide raison de rester. Je ne sais même pas si tu veux de moi près de toi. C'est plus dur que je ne l'aurais pensé. Merlin._

_Tu sais, il n'y a jamais eu de moment où je t'ai plus haït que pendant notre deuxième année. C'était quand je pensais que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard et que ton but dans la vie était de débarrasser Poudlard de tous les nés-moldus. Au début, je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de méchanceté en toi. Mais Harry et Ron étaient convaincus que l'héritier, c'était toi. Et je me sens honteuse de dire que j'ai cédé. Je l'ai regretté. Au moment où je t'ai haït le plus, je l'ai fait sans aucune raison. C'est vraiment bizarre quand on y pense._

_Penses à comment tout aurait été différent si nous avions également été amis pendant notre deuxième année. Premièrement, nous ne t'aurions jamais suspecté de vouloir faire partir tous les nés-moldus. Et ce vilain duel entre toi et Harry ne serait jamais devenu incontrôlable. Mais tu aurais été là, avec Harry et Ron dans la chambre des secrets quand je ne le pouvais pas. C'est une autre chose que je sais à propos de toi et qui me rappelle mes deux meilleurs amis. Tu es loyal, par-dessus tout. C'est pourquoi je peux dire avec assurance que tu n'aurais pas abandonné Ginny, Harry et Ron. Je suis certaine que tu serais allé dans la chambre des secrets avec eux. Je pense même que, peut-être, tu serais venu me rendre visite à l'infirmerie lorsque j'étais pétrifiée. Harry et Ron m'ont tous deux rendus visite et j'espère que tu m'aurais inclue dans l'étendue de ta loyauté. J'aurais aimé savoir que tu étais là, même si je ne pouvais pas te sentir près de moi. Comme quand je te rends visite en quelque sorte._

_Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, après avoir été dans l'avion toute la journée d'hier, je suis allée directement à l'hôpital. Harry m'a attrapée quand je sortais et m'a demandé où j'allais. Encore une fois, j'ai joué la carte de Neville. Et c'est alors qu'il m'a dit que Neville était sorti de Sainte-Mangouste. Je jure sur Merlin Tout Puissant que j'ai rougi si fort que mon visage devait sembler proche de l'explosion. J'ai balbutié en essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Mais pour une fois, les mots m'ont fait défaut. Ensuite, Harry m'a regardée avec ses yeux verts transperçant. Il a souri, m'a serrée dans ses bras et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille : « Va le voir Hermione »._

_Je ne sais toujours pas si il parlait de Neville ou de toi. Ça aurait pu être les deux. Il pourrait avoir deviné ce que je ressens pour toi. Ou il pourrait penser que j'éprouve ces sentiments pour Neville. Avec Harry, je ne peux vraiment pas deviner ce qu'il a pu penser. Ce garçon est un mystère._

_Je suis donc allée à l'hôpital et j'ai retrouvé facilement ta chambre. Tu étais seul donc je suis rentrée à l'intérieur et je me suis assise sur la chaise, près de ton lit. Je t'ai pris la main. Désolée si tu n'aimes pas ça mais je ne pourrais pas me contenter de te regarder sans rien faire d'autre. Un médicomage est entré dans la pièce et je lui ai demandé si ils avaient fait quelques progrès pendant que j'étais partie. Il a été très courtois quand il m'a dit que malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas proches d'un remède. Mais il a ajouté qu'ils restaient optimistes. Ensuite il est parti et nous a laissé seuls, toi et moi. Mais cette solitude n'a pas duré longtemps. Soudainement, ta mère est entrée dans la pièce et il était clair qu'elle n'aimait pas me voir assise ici avec toi. J'ai rapidement abandonné la chaise, je me suis levée et je lui ai tendu ma main. Elle l'a regardée comme si elle était empoisonnée. Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment. Comme toi, elle ne sait pas vraiment qui je suis._

_« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » A-t-elle voulu savoir._

_Je suppose qu'il est plus facile de mentir à des étrangers qu'à ses amis, parce que le mensonge à coulé de ma langue comme une glace coule de son cornet lorsqu'il fait chaud. Je lui ai dit que j'étais juste venue te voir pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé ma vie. Je crois que ta mère a souri un peu à cette phrase. Elle doit être vraiment fière de toi Drago. Tu es chanceux de l'avoir. Une fois que ces paroles ont été prononcées, je me suis excusée et vous ai laissé seuls tous les deux. Je pense toujours que je n'ai pas à te déranger dans ta vie._

_Par-dessus tout, je me sens toujours confuse de ressentir tout ce que je ressens pour toi, mais tu ne peux même pas me dire si je suis à côté de la plaque. Tu ne peux même pas me donner une petite idée de ce que tu ressens alors que tu sais déjà pour moi. Si seulement je te l'avais dit plus tôt. Nous n'aurions pas eu ce problème. J'aurais pu te le dire quand Fenrir nous a capturés et nous a amenés chez toi. J'aurais pu te le dire quand tu nous as sauvés la vie. Tu ne leur as jamais dit que tu nous connaissais. Drago, je sais que tu nous as reconnu. Mais tu ne nous as pas vendus. J'aurais du te le dire juste à ce moment là, quand j'étais sure que j'allais mourir. Seulement je ne l'ai pas fait. Non, j'ai décidé d'attendre et d'attendre et d'attendre et de voir où cela allait m'amener. Mon supposé brillant esprit n'est pas si brillant quand il s'agit de ces trucs._

_Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu faire face à toutes ces choses. A chaque fois que quelque chose m'énervait –généralement c'était toi ou Ron- je me cachais derrière mon cerveau ou mes livres. Ça a toujours été mon mécanisme de défense et ma manière de m'échapper de la réalité et de la cruauté. Je suis maintenant consciente que c'était la mauvaise manière de régler les choses. Mais comme on dit, on apprend de ses erreurs. J'ai juste peur d'avoir appris cette leçon trop tard. Je voudrais que tu te réveilles et que tu me dises si j'ai une raison d'espérer. Ou si mes rêves resteront à jamais ça. Des rêves._

_Tienne,_

_Hermione._

* * *

J'aime bien la dernière phrase, parce qu'on voit qu'Hermione à quand même les pieds sur terre. Même si elle aimerait que Drago fasse attention à elle quand/si il se réveille, elle sait aussi que ça ne sera peut-être pas le cas. En tout cas, moi je sais ce qu'il en est nananère :p

Je vous laisse exprimer votre avis, si vous le souhaitez ^^

Bisous


	5. Cinquième lettre

Coucou. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui. Ah si, n'hésitez pas à me dire si jamais j'oublie de répondre au review (comme ça m'est arrivé la dernière fois). J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge parfois ^^

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à **JKR** et l'histoire à été écrite par **maja3322**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Aurelle : **Merci de ton commentaire. Est-ce qu'il se réveillera...peut-être, peut-être pas, il faut encore attendre pour le savoir ^^ Et c'est vrai que j'essaye de traduite fidèlement. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre "mes aises", je veux dire quand pour moi, quand on traduis on doit vraiment respecter les mots de l'auteur. Enfin bref, voilà la suite.

.

* * *

Cinquième lettre

.

_Square Grimmaurd, le 19 mai 1998,_

_.  
_

_Cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'écris aujourd'hui. Je suppose que j'en avais simplement envie. C'est bizarre n'est ce pas ? Nous nous connaissons depuis sept ans sans _vraiment _se connaitre. Et maintenant, j'ai juste envie de te parler tout le temps. Tu dois probablement penser que je suis folle. Autant que mes amis le penseraient si ils savaient. Mais je ne vais pas nier mes sentiments, juste parce que j'ai peur d'être jugée. J'espère simplement que lorsque mes sentiments seront montrés au grand jour, mes amis les accepteront et qu'ils ne me questionneront pas._

_Alors, quoi écrire ? Tu te fiches probablement de savoir comment s'est passée ma journée. Tu te ficheras probablement de savoir que Teddy a beaucoup ri ces derniers temps. Mais je peux encore me tromper à propos de toi. Ce ne serait définitivement pas la première fois que ça arrive. Je veux dire, combien de fois me suis-je trompée de propos de toi jusqu'à maintenant !?_

_Cela me fait penser, te rappelles-tu de notre troisième année ? J'aurais adoré être ton amie pendant cette année. Ça m'aurait sauvé de phalanges douloureuses. Et tu n'aurais pas tourmenté Harry avec son problème de détraqueurs. Je me demande même si tu sais pourquoi Harry s'évanouissait lorsqu'il était proche d'un détraqueur. Je crois que je vais te le dire de toute façon. Il y a eu tant d'animosité entre nous qu'il est temps que nous purifions l'air. Merlin, si Harry savais que je suis en train de faire ça... Il ferait probablement une crise. Mais c'est une bonne chose chez Harry. Une fois qu'il s'est mit hors de lui, il est capable d'oublier et de pardonner. Mais pour en revenir au sujet, tu sais bien sur, que les détraqueurs se nourrissent des souvenirs heureux. Ils enlèvent tout notre bonheur et nous laissent avec rien d'autre que des images et des souvenirs horribles. Et c'est là où Harry avait un problème. Tu vois, il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs heureux et pour complèter cela, il avait vu des horreurs qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait comprendre. Pense juste à la première année de sa vie : ses parents ont été tués, sa mère tuée alors qu'elle était debout devant lui, essayant de le protéger, et après ça, il été envoyé vivre avec son oncle et sa tante qui n'avaient jamais voulus de lui et qui ne l'aimaient pas. Alors quand Harry est près d'un détraqueur, les bons souvenirs se consument de manière horriblement rapide et il reste avec rien de plus que des terribles souvenirs. Ils sont même tellement terribles qu'il pouvait entendre sa mère crier et son père être tué avant de passer à la douleur pure. Je pense juste que tu devrais le savoir._

_Je pense aussi que tu aurais pu avoir besoin d'un ami pour prendre soin de toi après l'attaque de Buck. C'est avec joie que j'aurais été là pour toi. Je me serais assise avec toi à l'infirmerie et j'aurais caressé ta main, je t'aurais apporté ton eau quand tu aurais eu soif et je t'aurais gratté quand tu aurais eu des démangeaisons. Et nous aurions parlé aussi longtemps que tu l'aurais voulu. J'imagine toujours que nos conversations auraient été follement intéressantes. Nous sommes deux personnes passablement bornées donc nous aurions pu avoir quelques discussions très passionnantes. J'aurais aimé cela autant que je pense que tu l'aurais aimé. Si seulement nous n'étions pas ennemis._

_Je suis encore venue te voir hier. Ta mère n'était en vue nulle part et quand j'ai posé la question à une médicomage, elle m'a dit qu'elle était rentrée à la maison en pleurant. Ta maladie l'atteint vraiment. Et ce qui est drôle, c'est que je n'ai jamais vu ton père à Sainte-Mangouste. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop triste de ce qui t'arrive pour te rendre visite. Espérons qu'il est prêt à prendre soin de ta mère, peu importe comment il se sent. Je ne jugerai pas les compétences parentales de ton père. J'ai déjà éclairci les choses à propos de ça dans une précédente lettre, mais je pense sérieusement qu'il pourrait avoir changé. Tu ne l'as pas vu pendant la bataille, tu étais déjà inconscient. Mais lui et ta mère te cherchaient frénétiquement, ignorant la bataille qui faisait rage autour d'eux. Ta mère a même sauvé la vie d'Harry lorsqu'il lui a dit que tu n'étais pas mort. C'est une personne absolument remarquable. Même si elle ne m'apprécie pas. Et je suis sure qu'elle n'approuverait jamais, si quelque chose se passait entre nous deux. Regarde-moi divaguer encore en avance. Une fois de plus, j'oublie que tu ne connais même pas mes sentiments. Et je ne pense même pas que je les ai rendus absolument clairs à travers ces lettres. Drago, la vérité, c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi. Alors tu vois pourquoi tout ça est tellement frustrant pour moi. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je prie désespérément pour que tu te réveilles. Je veux que tu te réveilles, que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dise si tu ressens également quelque chose. Si l'encre sur ce parchemin est tâchée, c'est probablement parce que je suis maintenant en train de pleurer. Tu ne pourrais pas imaginer comment je me sens tout de suite..._

_Ok, j'avais juste besoin d'une petite pause, mais je suis revenue maintenant et je veux continuer ce que j'avais commencé à dire avant tous ces pleurs. Je suis venue te rendre visite hier, à l'hôpital et cette fois-ci, quand la médicomage m'a demandé si je voulais passer la nuit, j'ai dit oui. C'était juste après qu'elle m'ait dit qu'il faisaient des progrès dans la recherche de ton antidote. Je me sentais si heureuse que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire non quand la médicomage me l'a demandé. Toutes les pensées que j'avais eu la fois dernière à propos de toi qui ne voudrais pas de moi ont disparues quand j'ai réalisé qu'il serait possible que tu te réveille bientôt, et que tu ne voudrais probablement pas être seul quand cela arrivera. Pendant que la médicomage installait mon lit près du tien, j'ai utilisé leur réseau de cheminée pour dire à Harry que je ne rentrerait pas de la nuit. Mais idiote comme je l'étais, je lui ai dit que je dormais chez Ginny. Bien sur, comme Harry est le petit-ami de Ginny, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il n'a rien dit à propos de mon mensonge. Au lieu de ça, il est passé à l'hôpital ce matin, avec Teddy sur la hanche. Il est rentré à grands pas dans ta chambre, alors que je rangeais le lit. Son sourire était large et entendu, et maintenant, j'ai ma réponse : finalement, il savait que je t'avais rendu visite toutes les fois où je lui disais que j'allais rendre visite à Neville. Mais il n'en a pas fait tout un plat comme je l'imaginais. Au lieu de ça, il a été d'un grand soutien et il a même approuvé, si tant est qu'il y ai quelque chose à approuver. Quand nous sommes sortis, nous avons vu ta mère. Elle ne nous a même pas regardé._

_J'espère que tu vas te réveiller bientôt, alors tu pourras lire ces lettres. Maintenant, je prie uniquement pour ça._

_Bien à toi _

_Hermione.  
_

* * *

Et voilà. Je me rapelle avoir rigolé quand Hermione s'imagine à l'infirmerie après que Buck ai attaqué Drago. Surtout quand elle dit qu'elle l'aurait gratté xD Drago est tellement fier...je ne pense pas qu'il aurait osé lui demandé ça ^^

Et puis vous avez la réponse concernant Harry. Il avait tout deviné. En même temps, il lui suffisait juste de demander à Neville. En tout cas il a bien prit la chose. Est-ce que Ron en fera de même. Vous verrez bien mais plus tard...

Bisous


	6. Sixième lettre

Youhouuu, ff net est redevenu mon ami, il ne boude plus et je peux enfin poster ^^

Place à Hermione maintenant et à sa plume (plume de quoi d'ailleurs ?? xD)

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les persos sont à _JKR_ et l'histoire à _maja3322_

* * *

.

Sixième lettre.

.

_Square Grimmaurd, le 22 mai 1998,_

_.  
_

_Cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_Je viens juste de recevoir une lettre de mes parents aujourd'hui. Ils ont quitté leur travail mais il va se passer encore un moment avant qu'ils ne puissent vendre la maison. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps mais ils ne seront probablement pas à la maison pendant les deux prochains mois. Je leur ai écrit une réponse où je leur ai dit que je resterais probablement avec Harry, même quand ils rentreront à la maison. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas le prendre trop mal, mais c'est juste que je ne peux pas laisser Harry seul avec Teddy dans la grande maison. Il y a Kreattur, je te l'accordes et Molly lui a beaucoup rendu visite ces derniers temps. Mais la maison reste immense et elle devient rapidement très silencieuse. Et nous aimons vivre ensemble, de même que nous aimons tout les deux Teddy._

_.  
_

_J'ai également décidé de retourner à Poudlard pour finir ma dernière année. Harry et Ron n'y retournent pas. Ron travaille avec Georges chez « Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux », le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges. Mais si tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit dans une précédente lettre que Fred avait été tué dans la bataille de Poudlard ( c'est un nom étrange n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, nous ne nous sommes pas battus pour Poudlard, nous nous sommes battus pour notre liberté et les droits des nés-moldus), et Ron a offert son aide à Georges. Harry n'y retourne pas, principalement à cause de Teddy mais il a également reçu une offre du bureau des Aurors. Ils veulent qu'il passe la formation d'Auror même si il n'a pas son diplôme de Poudlard. Ils pensent qu'avec toutes les choses qu'il a traversé, il pourra toujours leur être utile. Si il accepte, il sera le plus jeune auror de tous les temps. Mais je n'y retourne pas toute seule : Ginny a toujours besoin de finir sa dernière année, ainsi que Dean Thomas. Il y en a probablement beaucoup d'autres mais je sais que tu connais ces deux là. Je ne sais pas si tu vas y retourner aussi. Je veux dire, tu as été éloigné de l'école à Pâques, si ce que j'ai entendu est correct, donc tu n'as pas non plus fini ta dernière année. J'espère que tu sais que si tu décides de revenir, tu auras au moins un ami là-bas. Tu m'auras moi. _

_.  
_

_Ta chambre à Sainte-Mangouste a été assez abandonnée dernièrement. Je suis venue te voir deux fois et les deux fois, ta mère n'était pas là. Je pense que tout ça l'atteint beaucoup. Je sais que je ressentirais la même chose si j'étais à sa place. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps les deux fois où je t'ai vu. La première fois, je suis juste passée te déposer ma dernière lettre et la deuxième fois, je me suis juste renseignée sur toi. J'ai parlé à une des médicomages et ils restent optimistes. Ils ont écartés plusieurs possibilités, dans le but de trouver le bon antidote pour toi. Mais malgré ça, il reste toujours beaucoup de possibilités. Toutefois, nous gardons toujours les doigts croisés._

_Et mon Dieu, n'ai-je pas eu les doigts croisés pendant notre quatrième année ? Je n'avais jamais été aussi anxieuse de ma vie que lorsqu'Harry participait au tournoi des trois sorciers. Nous savions tous que le nom d'Harry avait été mit dans la coupe de feu parce que quelqu'un souhaitait qu'il meure durant le tournoi. Il aurait pu avoir ton loyal soutien en tant qu'ami. Et nous aurions tous pu utiliser notre cerveau pour résoudre les énigmes. Dans mes fantasmes de fille, qui ne me ressemblent tellement pas, j'ai imaginé comment tu m'aurais invitée au bal de Noël. Et j'aurais été heureuse d'accepter. Ni Ron ni Harry ne réalisait que j'étais une fille autant que Fleur Delacour ou Cho Chang. Mais je suis sure que tu aurais su. Tu ne m'aurais pas seulement vue comme « une de mes potes » et par conséquent, tu m'aurais demandé aussitôt que le bal de Noël aurait été annoncé. Et ensuite, je n'aurais pas eu à y aller avec Viktor. Pas que j'ai un problème avec ça, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée et Viktor et moi sommes toujours amis, mais j'aurais préféré être avec toi. Nous aurions dansé toute la nuit. Je suis certaine que tu es un danseur très habile et gracieux. Peut-être que tu m'aurais même embrassée en dessous du gui avant de me dire bonne nuit et d'aller au lit. Oh, je recommence avec mes fantasmes idiots. Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière. Je l'ai fait une fois, tu le savais ? En troisième année, j'avais tellement de cours que McGonnagal m'avais donné un retourneur de temps pour que je puisse assister à tous mes cours. Mais l'année d'après, j'ai du le rendre et pendant notre cinquième année, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny et moi avons détruit le stock de retourneur de temps du ministère. Alors maintenant, il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi de retourner dans le temps et de le changer. Et même si j'avais un retourneur de temps, je ne l'utiliserais pas. Le temps est une chose compliquée et il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir comment un seul minuscule petit changement pourrait affecter le présent et le futur._

_La deuxième fois que je t'ai rendu visite à l'hôpital, Harry est venu avec moi. Il a été un vrai ami. Non seulement il m'a laissée rester avec lui dans sa maison mais il m'a également soutenue au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Ron n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose : te rendre visite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas un bon ami. Il est juste tellement obstiné quelquefois. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il soit vraiment obstiné dans sa vision et ses opinion de toi. Cela prendra du temps avant qu'il accepte que tu as changé, je te le dit. J'ai vu les changements se construire ses deux dernières années mais Ron ne _veux_ pas les voir. Maintenant, je le comprends. Sa vie est si agitée depuis la mort de Fred qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une autre perturbation. Mais tôt ou tard, il devra regarder la vérité en face : tu n'es plus le connard malveillant que tu étais avant, désolée pour le langage. Tu as réellement changé. Je ne sais pas qu'est ce qui a causé ce changement mais ça me réchauffe le cœur et me donne de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il y ai encore du bon dans ce monde. Et l'espoir que toutes les choses ne sont pas certaines et taillées dans la pierre._

_Je vais terminer cette lettre maintenant, avec une dernière supplication. Une supplication pour que tu te réveilles et que tu recommences à vivre. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Du moins, pour l'instant._

_Bien à toi_

_Hermione._

* * *

Et voilà. Hihi, j'aime bien quand elle s'imagine au bal de noël avec Drago. C'est vrai qu'entre Viktor et Drago (même si Viktor est pas mal), le choix est vite fait. ^^

Bisous et à bientôt. Je vais essayer de poster mardi ou mercredi parce que je trouve que cette lettre est assez courte.


	7. Septième lettre

Hello la compagnie. Je sais je sais, j'avais dit que je posterais mardi ou mercredi et je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est parce que j'avais quelque chose à fêter qui m'a empêché de trop rester devant l'ordi. J'ai eu mon *saute partout en criant*. Voilà, je sais que vous n'en avez rien à faire mais je suis trop contente de l'avoir eu, du premier coup en plus hihi. Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je suis sure que vous préférez celle d'Hermione.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Dame Rowling et l'histoire est maja3322

* * *

Septième lettre.

.

_Sainte Mangouste, hôpital pour maladies et blessures magiques, le 28 mai 1998,_

_.  
_

_Cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_Je t'écris cette lettre après avoir encore passé une autre nuit avec toi, à l'hôpital. Je me suis réveillée et je t'ai retrouvé aussi silencieux que d'habitude. J'ai rêvé de toi. C'est vraiment pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre maintenant. J'ai rêvé que tu te réveillais. Et tu me voyais dormir à côté de toi. Mais tu n'étais pas furieux ou en colère. Tu étais surpris mais dans le bon sens. Ensuite, tu trouvais mes lettres et tu les lisais. Dans mon rêve, tu pleurais bien que je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça dans la vraie vie. Après avoir lu mes lettres, tu t'endormais, ton bras autour de moi. Et quand je me suis réveillée, je m'attendais à moitié à sentir ton bras autour de ma taille et ton corps pressé contre le mien. Mais tu n'as pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que je me suis endormie. Donc mon rêve ridicule n'était qu'un rêve. Est-ce que tu penses que nos espoirs et nos souhaits peuvent se refléter dans les rêves ? Que l'on veut tellement quelque chose que notre cerveau nous le donne même si ce n'est que pour un petit moment ? Je pense que oui._

_.  
_

_Harry et moi avons parlé de toi après que je t'ai rendu visite la dernière fois, pour déposer ma précédente lettre. Il a dit que j'étais naïve de croire que tu avais changé. Il me soutient toujours mais il pense que je crois trop en toi. Ne te méprends pas, il a lui aussi vu un changement en toi. Mais seulement pas autant que moi. Alors il m'a appelée naïve mais d'une manière gentille et protectrice et il m'a conseillé de ne pas te faire trop confiance. Il ne veut pas que je sois blessée. Avec toutes les terribles choses dont j'ai été témoin dans ma vie, je ne devrais pas être naïve, donc je ne me vois pas comme ça. J'ai été la première à expérimenter ce changement alors pour moi, le chemin logique à prendre était de te faire confiance. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Harry ne me juge pas ou quoi que ce soit, il fait juste un bon travail d'ami. Il pense que je devrais le dire à Ron mais je ne sais pas. Nous avons eu une histoire tu sais._

_En fait, je suppose que non et je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas mon journal intime, c'est une lettre. Et c'est même une lettre destinée à quelqu'un dont je suis amoureuse. Et voila, les problèmes non résolus refont surface. Je ne sais même pas si tu veux savoir. Oh merlin, je suis en train de devenir folle. Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un que j'ai considéré comme mon ennemi depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré ! Il ne le sait même pas, il pourrait peut-être même ne jamais le savoir. Ça aurait été plus facile si nous avions été amis parce que j'aurais au moins su que tu m'appréciais à un certain niveau. Là maintenant, je ne sais même pas si tu peux me tolérer. Merlin, c'est presque plus que ce que mon cerveau peut gérer. Ok, je vais juste te dire à propos de Ron et oublier tout le reste. Tu mérites de savoir, ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu ressens à propos de moi. Si tu ne veux pas lire ce passage, ignore le seulement. C'est à toi de faire ton choix._

_Par où commencer... Il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre Ron et moi. Depuis notre première dispute il y a eu cette étincelle. Comme je te l'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre, il s'est abstenu de m'inviter au bal de Noël parce que j'étais juste « une de ses potes ». Mais j'ai également toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que ça. Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai eu ma réponse. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle sur demande, où tu as été blessé, Ron et moi nous sommes embrassés. C'est pourquoi je pense que Ron a toujours été secrètement amoureux de moi, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment le montrer, ou même comment l'accepter. Donc, si tu lis ça, tu dois probablement te demander ce qui s'est passé après. Le baiser m'a surprise, bien que ce soit moi qui l'ai initié. Ensuite, c'était un peu embarrassant mais après, tout est devenu si mouvementé. J'étais préparée à essayer avec Ron, mais quand tu as été blessé, j'ai senti mon cœur se tordre de frayeur et de douleur et j'ai su que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas nous donner une chance. Alors quand la bataille s'est terminée et que nous avons tous été hospitalisés, j'ai eu à dire à Ron que nous ne pouvions pas continuer. Que nous devions en rester à ce baiser. Ron ne l'a pas bien prit, il était triste comme pas possible. Il ne m'a pas parlé jusqu'au jour où je t'ai écrit ma deuxième lettre. Ce jour où je t'ai dit que je rendais visite au Weasley après avoir quitté Sainte-Mangouste. Donc, j'ai transplané au terrier où Ron à refusé de me parler. Les autres Weasley lui ont dit qu'il était imbécile et stupide, jusqu'à ce qu'il descende finalement de sa chambre et qu'il accepte de me parler. Je lui ai dit encore une fois que je n'avais pas de _ces_ sentiments pour lui mais que je l'aimais toujours comme un frère et comme un ami. Nous avons parlé un moment avant qu'il ne me pardonne finalement et que nous fassions la paix._

_.  
_

_Si il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas eu pendant notre cinquième année c'est bien la paix. Il y avait tellement de problèmes avec le professeur Ombrage. Bien sur, tu n'as jamais ressenti ces problèmes puisque tu y contribuais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à cela parce que c'est après cette année là que j'ai senti le premier changement en toi. Peut-être que le changement a été aiguillé par le fait que ton père était allé en prison après la bataille au département des mystères. Bien sur, je ne peux en aucune manière dire quelle sorte d'impact ton père a sur toi. Je sais seulement quelques petites choses que je n'ai pas connues moi-même. Harry m'a dit comment ton père traitait Dobby. Bien sur, ce ne serait pas juste de ma part de penser qu'il pourrait te traiter de la même façon mais à mon avis, ca n'augure rien de bon venant de ton père. Mais je sais, grâce à la manière dont ton père te cherchait pendant la bataille de Poudlard, qu'il t'aime. Autant que ta mère. Tu es un garçon très chanceux._

_Bien, je dois m'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Harry m'attend à la maison. J'espère vraiment que tu vas bientôt revenir parmi nous. Surtout que ton anniversaire approche. Ton dix-huitième anniversaire, tu devrais vraiment être conscient pour vivre ça. S'il te plait réveilles-toi._

_Hermione_

* * *

Et valà. Moi je préfère cette version là du baiser Hermione/Ron que celle du livre...beurk beurk beurk !! Pauvre Ron quand même (il faut bien le plaindre un peu hihi) mais face à Drago, il ne fait vraiment pas le poids ^^

Bisous bisous


	8. Huitième lettre

Bonjour :) C'est reparti pour une nouvelle lettre. Mais avant, je tiens encore à remercier toute celle qui me mettent des review et celle (ceux) qui m'ajoutent en alert ou en favoris. Mais pour ces derniers, je tiens à rapeller que mettre une review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Je ne vous demande pas une review à chaque chapitre mais si vous mettez ma traduction en alert ou en favoris, c'est qu'elle vous plait un minimum alors...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à** JKR **et l'histoire à **maja3322**

* * *

.

Huitième lettre

_Square Grimmaurd, le 1__er__ juin 1998,_

_.  
_

_Cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_J'ai finalement reçu une lettre de mes parents. J'étais tellement anxieuse de savoir ce qu'ils allaient me dire à propos de ma décision de vouloir rester avec Harry ! Bien sur, ils sont tristes de savoir que je ne vivrais plus avec eux, mais au-delà de cette tristesse, ils sont fiers de moi et pensent que je suis assez âgée pour vivre seule. De plus, ils ont confiance en Harry et ils savent que ni eux, ni les Weasley ne seront bien loin. Donc je déménage officiellement de chez mes parents pour mon chez moi. Je ne serais pas seule, bien sur, mais je serais toujours sans mes parents. Je me demande même si tu penses déménager de chez tes parents._

_.  
_

_Bon, ton anniversaire approche mais les médicomages ne sont pas proche de trouver un antidote pour toi. Je crois qu'ils commencent à perdre espoir. Bien sur, ils ne sont pas autorisés à passer tout leur temps sur toi, ils ont évidemment d'autres patients mais tu es dans le coma depuis seulement un mois, ils ne devraient pas déjà abandonner. J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être les aider. Je ne suis pas médicomage et je ne connais pas grand-chose à la médicomagie mais ce qu'ils sont en train d'essayer de résoudre, c'est une énigme et je suis généralement bonne pour les énigmes. Peut-être que je devrais offrir mon aide. Peut-être que je peux être une certaine aide. Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais quelque chose, là maintenant. J'attends juste que tu te réveilles et que l'école recommence. Ouais, je pense que je vais les aider. D'une manière ou d'une autre._

_.  
_

_Merlin j'espère que tu vas te réveiller bientôt. J'ai vu ta mère hier. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je la voyais à l'hôpital. Nous nous sommes croisées quand elle sortait et que je rentrais. Elle serrait quelque chose contre sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient rouges. Je crois qu'elle a pleuré, probablement à cause de la chose qu'elle tenait. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Bien sur je ne lui ai rien dit. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Chère Mme Malefoy, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas mais je suis amoureuse de votre fils alors est ce que vous pouvez me laisser vous consoler ? Je ne pense pas. Alors je l'ai laissée partir et je suis allée te rendre visite. Les médicomages sont devenus tout à fait habitués à moi. Quand ils me voient ils me saluent et me donnent des nouvelles de toi. Certains d'entre eux me regardent toujours comme si j'étais folle. Ils ont probablement entendus parler de nos, hum, différents, et se sont demandé pourquoi je te rendais visite tout le temps. Mais je ne vais pas leur dire. Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est que j'avais laissé nos différences de côté et que j'étais sincèrement préoccupée par ton état. Quand j'ai mentionné mon inquiétude pour toi, il m'a semblé qu'ils faisaient un petit effort de plus pour trouver l'antidote. Je suppose que le fait d'être un héros de guerre paye._

_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es un peu considéré comme un héros maintenant. Pas comme Ron, Harry et moi, mais quand Harry a raconté à tout le monde comment tu nous avais héroïquement sauvé, ils t'ont proclamé héros de guerre. Mais je te considérais déjà comme un héros avant cela. Harry m'a dit à propos de la nuit où tu étais supposé tuer Voldemort. Il m'a dit comment tu n'avais pas pu terminer ta mission, que tu ne pouvais pas le tuer. Mais imagine seulement à quel point cette année aurait été différente si nous avions été amis. Premièrement, on ne t'aurais probablement même pas donné cette mission. Ta vie aurait été tellement plus simple. C'est également durant cette année que j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour toi. J'imagine comment – quand Ron a commencé à sortir avec Lavande – tu aurais été là pour me réconforter et pour que je me sente mieux. Ensuite, je t'aurais parlé de mes sentiments et avec un peu de chance, tu m'aurais répondu la même chose. Tu aurais passé tes bras autour de moi et tu m'aurais tenue près de toi dans une tendre étreinte. Après m'avoir tenue près de toi, tu aurais lentement baissé la tête et tu aurais laissé tes lèvres frôler les miennes. Tu te serais écarté et m'aurais regardé droit dans les yeux afin d'être rassuré. Je t'aurais sourit, aurais passé mes mains autour de ton cou et t'aurais embrassé avec plus d'intensité. Merlin tout puissant, je ne peux pas croire que je viens juste de te dire ça. Tu dois surement penser que je suis une ridicule petite fille qui passe tout son temps à rêver et à fantasmer à propos de choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées et qui m'arriveront probablement jamais._

_.  
_

_Harry fait toujours pression sur moi pour que je dise à Ron ce que je ressens pour toi. Je n'ai pas encore cédé. Ce n'est pas que je ne partage pas ma vie personnelle avec Ron ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit capable de supporter la vérité. Il est très doué quand il s'agit d'être rancunier. Et on vient juste de dépasser ce moment difficile. Je ne veux pas le gâcher. Peut-être que je devrais le dire à Ginny et lui demander ce qu'elle en pense. Elle connait son frère mieux que moi, bien que je le considère également comme un frère. Peut-être qu'elle est en mesure de savoir si il est capable d'encaisser le choc. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je ne doute pas que Ginny sera d'accord avec ça. Dernièrement, elle m'a tapé sur les nerfs pour que je me trouve un copain. Elle sera contente de voir que je ne suis pas creuse de l'intérieur et que je suis en fait capable de tomber amoureuse. Je suis sur qu'elle sera ok avec ça. Elle sera même probablement heureuse et d'un grand soutien. Ne soit pas surpris si elle commence également à te rendre visite._

_Bon, c'est réglé. Tout de suite après t'avoir rendu visite, j'irai voir Ginny. Ou peut-être que je vais juste l'inviter à la maison. Elle sera heureuse de venir. Je ne sais pas si tu sais qu'Harry et Ginny sont un couple ? Donc ils le sont alors je pense que je vais l'inviter. Mais maintenant, je vais terminer cette lettre et aller à l'hôpital pour te la déposer. Je ne peux plus attendre de te voir et de savoir si les médicomages ce sont approchés de quelque chose de nouveau._

_Tienne,_

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_Et voilà, on retrouve un peu plus Hermione. Je veux dire, elle commence à se bouger, à ne plus avoir envie de rester les bras croisés. C'est vrai que ça doit être frustrant pour elle de voir que les médicomages ne trouvent rien ^^

Par contre, je la trouve un peu contradictoire quand elle imagine sa sixième année. Parce qu'elle dit qu'elle aurait avoué ses sentiments à Drago, mais en même temps, elle aurait été triste de voir Ron avec Lavande. Les mystères du cerveau des filles xD

Bisous bisous


	9. Neuvième lettre

Hi ! Une nouvelle lettre pour débuter le week-end comme il se doit (ben oui, il faut ce qu'il faut xD) Elle est assez longue en plus :D

Et comme elle est écrite le cinq juin, on souhaite un BON ANNIVERSAIRE à Drago ^^

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à** JKR** et l'histoire à **maja3322**

**RAR** :

**Soko-Sid** : Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Bravo lol. Oui moi aussi je trouvais l'histoire originale (je n'en avais jamais lue qui soit entièrement sous forme de lettres). Est ce que Drago se réveillera ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose et j'ai envie de te dire, peut-être...ou pas xD. Quant-à Hermione, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu niaise parfois mais pour sa défense, elle est amoureuse ^^

En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la lettre qui va suivre te plaira.

* * *

Neuvième lettre

.

_Square Grimmaurd, le 5 juin 1998,_

_.  
_

_Drago,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Nous espérions tous qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où tu te réveillerais, mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Tu es toujours dans le coma. Quoi que les médicomages ont fait une avancée il y a deux jours. Je te rendais visite quand un médicomage est rentré dans ta chambre et m'a demandé de partir parce qu'ils voulaient tester un antidote. Je leur ai dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça parce que je voulais être là, et si je le pouvais, peut-être les aider._

_Il m'a d'abord regardée comme si j'étais folle puis il a soudain souri et dit « Eh bien, vous êtes Hermione Granger. Vous serez peut-être capable de faire quelque chose ». Ensuite, nous sommes tous deux allés à tes côté et j'ai regardé pendant qu'il te donnait l'antidote. Au début rien ne s'est passé et le médicomage a soupiré lourdement, j'étais sur le point de partir quand tu es soudain devenu tout raide. J'ai attrapé ta main, en espérant que tu te réveillerais à l'instant. Mais au lieu de ça, tu as commencé à avoir des convulsions et j'ai commencé à avoir peur que tu puisses mourir. J'ai regardé le médicomage et il avait un grand sourire. Bien sur, il n'aurait pas sourit si tu étais mourant alors je l'ai prit comme une bonne chose. Je lui ai demandé ce que signifiait ta réaction et il m'a répondu que cela signifiait que nous étions proche de trouver. Nous avons parlé pendant environ une heure après que tu ai cessé de trembler et nous avons mis au point un planning pour je puisse l'aider lui et les autres médicomages. Donc je travaille tous les jours, de 8h à 13h._

_Je me suis arrêtée à l'hôpital, tôt ce matin pour te rendre visite pour ton anniversaire. Mais ta mère était dans la chambre et elle avait l'air d'être en train de pleurer alors je n'ai pas voulu la déranger. Je pense que je reviendrais plus tard pour déposer cette lettre et ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je laisserai le cadeau dans le même tiroir que les lettres. Quand tu te réveilleras, j'espère que tu trouveras toutes les choses que j'ai laissées pour toi._

_.  
_

_Oh, d'ailleurs, j'ai parlé à Ginny. Je l'ai invitée à venir, comme je te t'avais dit que je voulais faire, dans ma dernière lettre. Elle était ravie d'être invitée donc quand elle est arrivée, j'avais fait des cookies et du thé pour nous, et nous étions assise dans la cuisine, comme au bon vieux temps avant cette fichue guerre. Nous étions juste nous deux et nous avons parlé comme seules les filles peuvent parler. Bien sur, Ginny ne croyait pas que je l'avais invitée uniquement pour que nous fassions nos filles stupides. Alors elle m'a demandé ce qui me causait problème et j'ai tout simplement craché le morceau. Au début, elle était choquée et interloquée mais j'ai soudainement vu les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Et elle a commencé à sangloter et puis elle a jeté ses bras autour de moi en une forte étreinte. Quand elle m'a finalement lâchée, elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée pour moi. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle se sentait désolée pour moi. Est-ce qu'elle pensait elle aussi que j'étais naïve ? Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée pour moi parce que tu étais dans le coma et c'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'aime Ginny. Nous nous sommes encore une fois serrées dans les bras et cette fois-ci, je pleurais aussi, pour toi, pour moi, mais aussi de joie parce que j'ai des amis tellement merveilleux. A ce moment là, Harry est arrivé dans la cuisine, il nous à vu en train de s'étreindre, en larme et il nous a juste entourées de ses bras et nous a serrées fort. Je te jure que j'ai les meilleurs amis au monde. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé ces deux là que lorsque nous étions ensemble, dans cette cuisine. Donc, après ça, Harry s'est joint à nous et je leur ai dit que je voulais savoir si je devrais parler à Ronald de mes sentiments pour toi. Tu sais, si il serait capable d'accepter la vérité. Bien sur, Harry a dit qu'il le serait, il a une confiance aveugle en Ron autant que je l'ai pour toi. Mais Ginny était plus hésitante, comme moi. Mais bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment il se débrouillera avec ça, elle m'a dit de lui parler. Simplement parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et que je me dois de lui dire la vérité. Après notre conversation, Ginny est allée avec Harry dans sa chambre et je me suis occupée de Teddy. Quand ils sont descendus pour diner, j'avais préparé de la nourriture Chinoise pour eux, ils adorent. Nous avons mangé de bon appétit et quand il a été l'heure pour Ginny de rentrer à la maison, j'ai décidé d'aller avec elle. Harry savait depuis le début ce que je prévoyais de faire. Il m'a serrée dans ses bras et m'a souhaité bonne chance avant que nous utilisions de réseau de cheminée pour aller au terrier._

_.  
_

_Quand nous avons débarqué dans le salon des Weasley, j'ai été accueillie par plusieurs embrassades : premièrement, Mrs Weasley, puis Ron, Mr Weasley et en dernier George, qui rendait visite pour une journée. Mrs Weasley m'a demandé où en étaient mes parents et je lui ai dit qu'ils avaient mis la maison en vente et qu'ils pourraient être à la maison un jour ou l'autre. Après toutes les amabilités, j'ai prit Ron par le bras en disant que j'avais besoin de lui parler en tant qu'ami. Puis nous sommes allés dans sa chambre. Tu sais bien sur que le terrier n'est pas la plus grande maison du monde. De plus, la chambre de Ron n'est pas grande du tout. Il y a juste assez pour un lit et une petite commode. Les murs sont couverts de nombreux posters des Canons de Chudley, de photos de sa grande famille et d'une photo de lui, Harry et moi. Nous nous sommes assis sur son lit et j'ai commencé à lui parler de toi. J'ai rapidement réalisé que j'avais gardé ça pour moi trop longtemps, que j'avais envie de lui dire depuis longtemps et quand j'ai commencé à parler, on ne pouvait plus me faire taire. Quand j'en suis arrivée au présent et que mon histoire arrivait à sa fin, j'ai regardé Ron pour voir comment il prenait la chose. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, autant que sa bouche. Il semblait être en état de choc et je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. J'ai tendu le bras pour prendre sa main mais il s'est éloigné de moi, s'est levé et à quitté la chambre sans un mot. Il doit probablement se penser trahi. Et le plus drôle c'est que je ne lui en veux pas. Après ça, je n'avais plus rien à faire au terrier. Je savais que c'était mieux de partir que d'essayer de parler à Ron. Il avait besoin de se calmer et une fois fait, il viendra me voir et nous parlerons encore une fois. Je suis rentrée à la maison après avoir dit au revoir aux Weasley. Au Square, Harry m'attendait, et avant que j'ai pu lui dire ce qui s'était passé, il m'avait attrapée pour un gros câlin. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait voir que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme elles auraient du. Nous avons parlé un petit peu avant d'aller au lit._

_Le matin suivant, je suis allée dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Je savais qu'Harry dormait toujours alors quand j'ai vu de la lumière dans la lumière, je me suis sentie confuse et un peu effrayée. J'ai tiré ma baguette, et tout de suite, j'étais prête à me battre. Je suis entrée dans la cuisine avec un sort défensif mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu que Ron était là, debout. J'étais stupéfaite parce que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir si tôt. La première chose qu'il a dite à été « désolé » et puis il m'a serrée dans ses bras. Nous avons parlé pendant un petit moment. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas heureux de la personne dont j'étais tombée amoureuse mais qu'il savait également qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ces choses là et qu'il voulait donc me soutenir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus dures pour moi qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Après ça il est parti. Nous sommes de nouveau en bons termes. _

_.  
_

_La dernière fois où ça a vraiment dégénéré, c'était pendant la guerre, quand nous cherchions les horcruxes. Nous étions tous irrités et irritables mais le plus dur était pour Ron. Et un jour, il n'est pas arrivé à en supporter plus. Nous n'arrivions nulle par dans nos recherches, nous avions faim et nous étions coupés de la société. Alors Ron nous a laissé pour rester avec son frère Bill et sa femme. Si tu avais été avec nous, je ne pense pas que tu l'aurais empêché de partir. Ron est têtu et quand deux meilleurs amis ne peuvent pas le retenir quelque part, trois meilleurs amis ne font pas plus de différence. Mais tu aurais pu être là pour me réconforter. Ne te méprend pas, Harry l'a fait. Mais j'aurais été encore plus réconfortée avec toi, en réalité, je pense que nous serions sortis ensemble._

_Mais c'est une perte de temps d'imaginer des choses qui auraient pu se passer. Nous devons rester dans le présent mais toujours avoir un œil vers le futur. Dans mon futur, je te vois. Et j'espère qu'une fois que tu seras réveillé et que tu auras lu ces lettres, tu me verras dans ton futur, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Bien à toi_

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_Et voilà, la réaction de Ginny et de Ron dans le même chapitre !! Elle s'en est bien sortie en fin de compte.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Bisous bisous


	10. Dixième lettre

Coucou ! Oui je sais, je poste un peu tard mais je suis allée au ciné et je viens juste de rentrer. Pour info (même si vous vous en fichez surement) j'ai été voir Alice in Wonderland (j'adore Tim Burton ^^) et je vous le conseille. Bon, je sais que de nombreuses personnes ont été déçues, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait s'attendre à quelque chose de plus sombre mais j'ai tout de même apprécié. Johnny Depp est excellent dans son délire (un peu comme dans Charlie et la Chocolaterie) et Helena Bonham Carter est super aussi, tout comme la fille qui joue Alice et dont je n'ai pas retenue le nom (Mia quelque chose xD). Bref, si vous voulez passer un bon moment, je vous le conseille. Et en 3D si vous pouvez c'est encore mieux ^^

Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Ah si, je suis en vacances donc je vais essayer d'augmenter le rythme de postage.

**Disclaimer** : **JKR** possède tout les droits sur les personnages et **maja3322** tout les droits sur l'histoire.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Soko-sid** : Moi aussi j'avais trouvé la réaction de Ron cohérente. C'est comme ça que je le vois. Un peu impulsif. Patience, patience pour savoir si il se réveillera ou pas hihi. Merci pour ta review en tout cas^^

* * *

Dixième lettre.

.

_Square Grimmaurd, le 7 juin 1998,_

_.  
_

_Très cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_J'ai passé la journée la plus bizarre de ma vie, aujourd'hui. Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venue me voir avec des larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues. Narcissa Malefoy, ta mère. Harry venait juste de partir pour une promenade avec Teddy. Ils allaient à Hyde Park, et peut-être à la London Eye (1), juste pour s'amuser. Avec ce progamme, je ne les attendais pas si tôt à la maison. Ça ne m'ennuie pas d'être seule pour une heure ou deux. J'ai allumé un feu dans la cheminée du petit salon de l'étage, je me suis assise dans le canapé grand et confortable avec une tasse de thé, un brownie au chocolat et un bon livre, « Bilbo le Hobbit » de J.R.R Tolkien. Bien que j'ai lu ce livre de nombreuses fois, je ne m'en lasse pas. J'avais tout mit en place pour une bonne après-midi à la maison alors tu peux imaginer à quel point j'étais irritée quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'ai placé un marque-page dans mon livre, en espérant y revenir rapidement, après avoir dit à celui qui était derrière la porte de ficher le camp. J'ai descendu les escaliers et traversé le hall étroit jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la porte. Je suis restée derrière la porte en adoptant mon meilleur sourire « je-suis-désolée-mais-vous-n'êtes-pas-le-bienvenu » et puis j'ai ouvert la porte. Et là, il est raisonnable de dire que mon sourire à vacillé avant de s'effondrer lorsque j'ai vu le visage larmoyant de Narcissa._

_.  
_

_« Narcissa » ai-je dit avec une immense incrédulité « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »_

_Elle à ouvert la bouche pour me répondre mais la seule chose qui en est sortie ont été des sanglots hystériques. J'étais totalement confuse et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je devais la serrer dans mes bras ? La renvoyer ? Lui demander si elle voulait un thé ? Tout d'abord, j'ai décidé de faire un pas à l'intérieur et de lui demander si elle voulait rentrer. Elle a acquiescé poliment et est rentrée dans la maison, tout en regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. Je me suis éclaircie bruyamment la gorge ce qui l'a amenée à reporter son attention sur moi. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait un thé et elle a hoché la tête en guise de réponse. Je l'ai emmenée dans la cuisine où j'ai rapidement préparé une autre tasse avant de l'emmener dans le salon du premier étage. Elle a regardé autour d'elle encore une fois avant que je lui demande de s'assoir sur le canapé, tandis que je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil de Sirius._

_« Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas venue ici » A-t-elle soudainement dit « Vous l'avez rendu plus agréable. »_

_.  
_

_Je n'étais pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot. Elle avait interrompu mon agréable « temps à moi » et avait pleuré sur mon perron. Elle me devait une explication que je lui ai demandée pas très gentiment. Elle n'a pas répondu mais à la place de ça, elle a sorti un paquet de lettres de son sac à main noir. Au début, je ne les ai pas reconnues mais ensuite, j'ai vu mon écriture sur le haut de la première lettre. Mon esprit a eu un passage à vide. Ta mère avait mes lettres pour toi ! J'ai secoué la tête pour la regarder. Elle pleurait à nouveau._

_« Qu'est ce que vous faites avec ça » Lui ai-je demandé, toujours d'une manière pas très gentille. « Vous les avez lues ? »_

_Pendant un moment, elle paraissait ne m'avoir même pas entendue mais quand elle a hoché la tête, j'ai senti la colère monter en moi. Elle n'avait pas la moindre raison de lire ces lettres personnelles qui t'étaient adressées à toi, son fils. Effectivement, tu n'es pas en mesure de les lire mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de les lire._

_«Je veux que vous partiez » Ai-je soufflé à travers mes dents serrées._

_Ta mère à prit une grande inspiration mais elle ne s'est pas levée pour partir. J'ai tapoté mes doigts contre l'accoudoir et je lui ai jeté un regard furieux._

_« Je ne vais pas partir tout de suite » A-t-elle dit tout en prenant une petite gorgée de thé. « Je sais que je n'aurais pas du lire vos lettres. »_

_Je sentais venir une longue explication et j'ai décidé de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis généralement pas une personne qui se laisse guider par l'impulsion et les sentiments. Je lui devais au mois de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Je me suis réinstallée sur le fauteuil et j'ai glissé mes pieds sous moi._

_.  
_

_Narcissa a continué : « Il n'y aucune excuse pour avoir lu ces lettres. Un jour, je vous ai vue mettre une lettre dans le tiroir de mon fils. J'étais curieuse. Après que vous soyez partie, je suis allée voir dans le tiroir et j'ai trouvé vos lettres. Au début, j'étais furieuse. Je ne voyais pas ce que vous pourriez avoir à dire à Drago. Alors j'ai ouvert la première lettre et je l'ai lue. Mais plus je lisais, plus la colère s'évaporait. Quand j'ai terminé la première lettre, j'en ai rapidement attrapé une autre et j'ai continué de lire. Tu es vraiment une personne merveilleuse, Hermione Granger, et je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. »_

_Je ne pouvais, bien sur, pas rester en colère après un tel discours. Elle m'a dit comment mes lettres l'avaient fait pleurer, que mes sentiment, sincères, pour toi l'avait touchés comme rien d'autre ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Ensuite nous avons parlé de toi, de ton père. Ta mère m'a parlé de votre relation. De ce que j'ai compris, mon point de vue sur votre relation n'était pas si faux. Je lui ai dit à quel point j'avais peur de rentrer dans ta chambre quand elle y était, mais bien sur, elle le savait déjà grâce aux lettres. Cela m'ennuie toujours un peu qu'elle ai lu ces lettres car elles sont si personnelles. C'est quasiment un journal, écrit seulement pour tes yeux et pour que je me sente mieux. Mais je ne peux pas être en colère, pas quand cela signifie que cette femme m'a enfin acceptée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait remettre ces lettres dans le tiroir et qu'elle t'en parlerai quand tu te réveilleras au cas où je ne serais pas là. Elle n'a pas dit si elle espérais que mes sentiments soient réciproques et je ne vais pas essayer de le savoir. Nous avons parlé jusqu'à ce que l'on entende Harry et Teddy rentrer à la maison. Harry a crié dans toute la maison qu'il était rentré et Narcissa s'est soudainement levée du canapé et a commencé à s'excuser. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me voler plus de mon temps. Je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où Harry était en train d'enlever la veste de Teddy. Quand Harry a vu Narcissa, il a tout d'abord semblé méfiant, puis il m'a vu et il est tout de suite devenu plus serein. Il l'a saluée et a été un parfait gentleman quand il lui a ouvert la porte. Elle est partie avec un petit signe de tête et la promesse de revenir rendre visite._

_.  
_

_Hier, pour la première fois, je suis allée à l'hôpital pour aider les médicomages à trouver un antidote. Ils m'ont montré tous ceux qu'ils avaient essayés. Puis nous avons ouvert le dernier qu'ils avaient essayé. Celui qui a suscité une réaction chez toi. Nous avons rapidement décidé de le laisser de côté. Avant que je parte, nous avons crée la base d'un nouvel antidote qui devrait être prêt à être testé demain, quand je reviendrais à l'hôpital. Avant de partir, je suis également passée par ta chambre, juste pour voir ton visage reposé. Tu semblais si beau et serein. J'espère que je serais capable de faire la différence et que je serais là quand tu te réveilleras._

_Tienne _

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi Narcissa était sortie de la chambre en pleurant et en serrant quelque chose contre elle...il s'agissait des lettres ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Bisous bisous et bon week-end ou vacances pour celles qui font partie de la zone B

(1) Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une grande roue, à Londres et je trouvais que ça faisait mieux de laisser en anglais que de dire "la grande roue de Londres" ^^


	11. Onzième lettre

Hello. Vive les vacances :D je peux poster plus rapidement comme ça. Sinon, je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews qui m'enchantent à chaque fois que je les lis !!!

Ah oui : Joyeuses Pâques en retard !!! N'abusez pas trop du chocolat (je dis ça mais je crois que je mal placée pour le dire )

.

**Disclaimer **: **JKR** possède les personnages et **maja3322** est l'auteur de l'histoire.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Choupii Chups** : Coucou, tu sais, la review n'est pas obligatoire à chaque chapitre (même si ça fait plaisir bien sur) l'important c'est que j'ai ton avis. C'est vrai que l'attitude d'Hermione peut paraitre naïve (d'ailleurs Harry lui a dit la même chose) mais met toi à sa place. Elle est amoureuse d'un garçon qui est dans le coma et elle ne sait pas si il va se réveiller un jour. Je pense que quand on est dans une situation, on remet beaucoup de choses en questions. Et elle n'arrête pas de lui dire "si on avait été amis" parce qu'elle a envie qu'il se rende compte qu'une amitié (et plus si affinités) est possible avec elle...m'enfin faut déjà qu'il se réveille xD. Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes ^_^ A bientôt.

**Soko-Sid** : Lol, un chocogrenouille pour toi, pour avoir deviné que Narcissa lirait les lettres ^^ . Et l'attente n'a pas été trop longue là, j'ai fait vite quand même !! Tu peux toujours aller voir la VO si tu est vraiment impatiente mais le suspens a du bon parfois. Tu me dira ce que tu as pensé de Alice ?!

* * *

Onzième lettre

.

_Sainte Mangouste, hôpital pour les maladies et blessures magiques, le 8 juin 1998,_

_.  
_

_Mon très cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_Aujourd'hui, nous avons testé l'antidote que nous avions fabriqué avant-hier, et nous avons eu un merveilleux résultat. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit à propos du dernier antidote que nous avions testé sur toi ? Celui qui t'avait fait convulser ?_

_Eh bien celui-ci a été fait à partir de l'autre, et cette fois-ci, nous avons obtenu quelque chose de bien meilleur qu'un tremblement. Tu as serré ta main droite ! Quand j'ai vu ce mouvement, ce stupide petit mouvement, mon cœur a fait un saut périlleux et a commencé à s'emballer. Cela faisait un moment que nous avions été si enthousiastes. Après cette encourageante réponse de ta part, nous sommes retournés au labo et nous avons immédiatement commencé à travailler sur un nouvel antidote qui combine celui-ci et le précédent. On espère avoir une bonne réaction avec celui là._

_Après le test et le travail, je ne pouvais pas partir sans te voir. Et quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, que je me suis assise sur ma chaise et que j'ai commencé à te regarder, je n'ai pas non plus pu te quitter. Alors je suis restée et je suis toujours là, assise sur la chaise, à te regarder et à écrire cette lettre. J'espère que tu te réveilleras bientôt et que tu pourras la lire, ainsi que les autres que j'ai écrites pour toi._

_.  
_

_Ta mère est également passée. C'était un peu gênant de la revoir. Bien que nous ayons fait connaissance, je me sens toujours bizarre à côté d'elle. Je suis amoureuse de toi, son fils, qui ne le sait même pas parce que tu es dans le coma, mais ta mère le sait parce qu'elle a lu mes lettres personnelles pour toi. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, parce que je l'apprécie réellement. Mais c'est toujours bizarre._

_Elle est donc rentrée. J'étais toujours assise sur cette chaise et je te tenais la main. Je me sens un peu honteuse de te dire que lorsqu'elle est entrée, j'étais tellement embarrassée que j'ai lâché ta main et que je me suis levée. Elle a sourit alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi. Elle s'est arrêtée devant moi, m'a tapoté la joue et m'a demandé de me rassoir. Je me suis exécutée sans dire un mot et ta mère a simplement continué de me sourire. Ensuite elle m'a demandé depuis combien de temps j'étais assise ici, avec toi et je lui ai dit la vérité. Trois heures. Elle a écarquillé les yeux et m'a demandé si j'avais mangé depuis tout ce temps. J'ai secoué la tête et les yeux de Narcissa se sont écarquillés encore plus. Elle m'a emmenée prendre un déjeuner tardif/dîner précoce à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Dans les hôpitaux moldus, la nourriture est toujours horrible mais à Sainte Mangouste, la nourriture est presque aussi bonne que les dîners que nous avions à Poudlard. Narcissa et moi sommes restées un moment à la cafétéria avant de retourner auprès de toi. Nous nous sommes assises à côté de toi pendant une heure avant que Narcissa annonce qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Elle m'a proposé de me ramener chez moi mais j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dit que je voulais rester avec toi un peu plus longtemps, tu sais, au cas où l'antidote montrerait soudainement des effets secondaires, bon ou mauvais._

_.  
_

_Une des médicomages avec qui je travaille est passée un peu plus tard pour faire un bilan, et quand elle a vu que j'étais assise ici, elle m'a demandé si elle devait apporter un lit supplémentaire. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant de dire oui. Pendant qu'elle préparait le lit, j'ai rapidement transplané à la maison pour prendre les affaires dont j'avais besoin pour la nuit. J'ai dit à Harry où je restais et il m'a donné une lettre juste avant que je parte. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de regarder la missive avant de retourner à l'hôpital et de ressortir mes affaires. C'était une lettre de mes parents. J'étais un peu surprise de voir ça car je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une lettre d'eux. Et le contenu de la lettre n'était pas moins d'un choc. Apparemment, leur maison est plus dure à vendre que ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils ont écrit qu'il pourrait se passer plusieurs mois avant qu'ils ne puissent rentrer à la maison. Et à ce moment là, je serais retournée à Poudlard pour ma septième année._

_Maintenant le soleil se couche. Je suis assise ici, sur la chaise et je regarde les derniers rayons du soleil traverser ton visage. Ils illuminent tes magnifiques cheveux blonds et adoucissent tes traits. Je voudrais tellement que tu ouvres les yeux pour que je puisse une fois encore te regarder dans ces profondeurs grises. Ah, je redeviens encore une fois la nunuche dont tu ne soupçonnais pas l'existence._

_Je suis en train de lire un nouveau livre, ou plutôt de le relire pour la troisième fois mais je l'aime toujours. C'est « Mansfield Park » de Jane Austen. Je ne suis pas tellement fan de ses autres livres, excepté « Orgueil et Préjugés ». Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient mal écrit ou que les histoires soient mauvaises. C'est juste que les personnages ne sont pas dignes de confiance, je veux dire, ils ne semblent pas réel. Ils sont tous le temps tellement gentils et adorables, tellement que cela semble faux et calculé. Et je ne pense pas que ça ai à voir avec l'époque à laquelle les livres ont été écrit parce que à ce que je vois, tout le monde à une part de mal en soi, peu importe comment ils ont été élevés ou à quelle période ils ont vécus. Mais c'est là où je pense que Mansfield Park est différent. Fanny est douce, agréable et attentionnée mais il y a toujours quelque chose de vrai en elle, quelque chose à laquelle il est facile de se rattacher. Pourtant, je pense toujours qu' « Orgueil et Préjugés » est le meilleur, à cause d'Elizabeth et de Mr Darcy. C'est probablement mon couple préféré de tout les temps._

_Regardes-moi divaguer. Parler des livres et confirmer à quel point je suis nunuche. Et également confirmer à quel point je suis folle des livres. Tu le savais probablement déjà pour les livres mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'étais aussi atteinte. Bien, maintenant tu le sais et je ne le regrette pas. Je pense que tu devrais vraiment me connaitre, puisque j'en connais maintenant beaucoup plus à propos de toi grâce à ta charmante mère. Il est tout simplement juste que je te donne quelque chose en retour. Peut-être que ça devrait être le but de mes futures lettres._

_Je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et aller dormir. Je m'allonge à côté de toi , ma main à seulement quelques centimètres de la tienne, et je prie pour que cette nuit soit la nuit où tu te réveilleras. Oh Merlin, je prie !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_Est ce que les prières d'Hermione seront entendues. Peut-être...ou pas ^^

Sinon, on retrouve bien Hermione ici, avec ses bouquins, mais au moins, elle lit des romans, elle n'est pas en train d'apprendre par cœur tout le programme de la septième année.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle lettre.

Bisous.


	12. Douzième lettre

Hello. Voici une nouvelle lettre et bonne nouvelle : _**La suivante est également en ligne** _^^ Je suis gentille n'est ce pas lol

.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, les persos sont à** JKR** et l'histoire à **maja3322**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**Aurelle **: On se rapproche du réveil de Drago ? Ah bon ? lol, tu sais, ce n'est par parce qu'il serre sa main qu'il va se réveiller. C'est peut-être un simple mouvement avant de trépasser. mouhahahahahah !! Et si il se réveille...tu verras bien quelle sera sa réaction ^^

**Soko-Sid** : C'est vrai qu'elle est plus terre à terre. Je pense que c'est le fait de travailler avec les médicomages, elle s'est concentrée sur ça et elle en a oublié de divaguer ^^

* * *

.

Douzième lettre.

.

_Square Grimmaurd, le 20 juin 1998,_

_.  
_

_Cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir été si longue pour finalement t'écrire cette lettre. J'aurais du t'écrire plus tôt mais j'ai été tellement occupée._

_Harry et moi avons décidés de travailler pour sa maison. Bien sur, il y avait eu beaucoup d'aménagements mais ceux-ci avaient été fait pour le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maintenant, nous y vivons tout les deux et ce n'est toujours pas un endroit convenable pour vivre. Alors nous avons commencé par le hall d'entrée et nous avons continué à travers toute la maison. Elle est tellement grande que j'ai mon propre étage et Harry le sien. Nous partageons la cuisine que nous avons décorée dans un style Scandinave. Les rideaux sont bleus avec des motifs blanc, les murs sont peints en blanc mais tous les meubles sont en bois sombre. Nous avons même un banc avec notre table rustique. Nous avons commencé à passer beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine, après qu'elle ai été réaménagée parce qu'elle est confortable et pleine de charme. Même Teddy semble l'aimer._

_Harry a « décoré » son étage avec toutes les nouvelles technologies qui existent. Pas qu'il en ai besoin, puisque c'est un sorcier, mais nous avons tous deux grandi avec des moldus et il y a donc certaines choses dont on ne peux pas se passer. La télé par exemple. Tu ne sais probablement même pas ce qu'est une télé. Ça doit être la chose moldue la plus difficile à expliquer. Hum, où commencer ? Bien, imagine que tu puisses sauvegarder un évènement et ensuite le regarder encore et encore. C'est plus compliqué que ça, c'est juste de la technologie moldue. Alors, imagine simplement que quelque chose se passe dans la vraie vie et que quelqu'un le sauvegarde pour que tout le monde le voie. Normalement, nous regardons des films à la télé. Tu as surement été voir une pièce de théâtre un jour où l'autre, eh bien un film c'est comme une pièce de théâtre à la télé. J'espère que tout ça a du sens pour toi. Peu importe que j'aimerai que l'on puisse regarder un film ensemble. Le choix t'appartient._

_Mon étage est l'opposé total de celui d'Harry. Je ne pense pas que mes pièces pourraient être plus romantique et vieux-jeu. J'ai quatre pièces : une chambre, une bibliothèque/bureau, un salon et une salle de bain. Toutes les pièces sont peintes en blanc, avec du parquet en bois dur et les meubles sont pour la plupart en bois de cerisier avec des tissus verts ou jaunes. Je ne peux pas vraiment les décrire, il faut que tu les voies. Si tu veux bien sur._

_En plus de décorer et de rénover, j'ai également été occupée avec mon travail pour l'antidote. Nous avons fait des kilomètres depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit. Nous sommes arrivés tellement loin que j'ai presque travaillé à temps-plein avec les médicomages. Nous avons testé notre nouvel antidote aujourd'hui et le résultat que nous avons eu, était extraordinaire. Tu étais si proche de redevenir conscient. Tu t'es assis sur ton lit puis tu es retombé en arrière. Les médicomages sont tous très optimistes et beaucoup d'entre eux parlent de la possibilité que tu puisses te réveiller avant la fin du mois. J'ai tous les doigts croisés. Et ta mère aussi._

_.  
_

_Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps et nous commençons à bien nous connaitre. Elle est également gentille avec Harry, mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y ai de problème puisque Narcissa a sauvé la vie de Harry et que Harry a sauvé la tienne. Ils ont une dette l'un envers l'autre. Mais la seule personne que ta mère aime réellement c'est Teddy. Elle ne peut pas se passer de ce petit garçon. Elle est folle de lui. La dernière fois, elle lui a rapporté un de tes vieux jouets, un ours en peluche (NDT : un ours en peluche se dit « Teddy Bear » c'est donc un petit clin d'œil au prénom Teddy) trop mignon, qui peut parler. Je voulais présenter ta mère à Mrs Weasley mais elle ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Donc elles ne se sont toujours pas rencontrées. Je pense que ta mère avait raison, car Mrs Weasley ne connait même pas mes sentiments pour toi. Enfin, je ne lui en ai pas parlé et je ne pense pas que Ron où Ginny me feraient ça. Mon Dieu, elle sera tellement choquée si je lui dit. Mais elle reste une femme raisonnable qui veut seulement le meilleur pour moi. Elle veut me voir heureuse._

_.  
_

_Alors comme tu peux l'imaginer, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire des lettres entre l'aménagement, le travail pour l'antidote, le temps passé avec ta mère et le temps passé assise à côté de ton lit pendant d'innombrables heures chaque jour. C'était tellement la folie que mes parents n'ont même pas eu le temps de me manquer. Ils m'ont envoyé une autre lettre disant qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de changement depuis la dernière fois et que la maison était toujours en vente sans réels acheteurs. J'espère vraiment qu'ils seront bientôt à la maison. Tout comme j'espère que les médicomages ont raison et que tu te réveilleras avant la fin du mois._

_La perspective de ton prochain réveil m'a beaucoup fait penser au futur. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la manière dont je devrais réagir quand tu seras revenu. Je ne sais pas si je devrais continuer de te rendre visite comme je le fait maintenant où juste rester loin de toi. Peut-être que cette dernière solution est la meilleure comme ça tu pourras décider si tu veux me voir. C'est vraiment dur pour moi de penser à ça. Il est très probable que je sois là quand tu te réveilleras et c'est une autre chose qui m'inquiète. Quand tu te réveilleras, je voudrais, sans aucun doute, te serrer dans mes bras ou même t'embrasser. Mais comme tu n'auras aucune idée de mes sentiments avant d'avoir lu ces lettres, je ne pourrais surement pas faire ça. De tout ce que je sais, tu me hait toujours et tu es peut-être même répugné par moi. Merlin, je ne peut pas penser à ça ! Ça me rend tellement déprimée et perdue que je ne sais pas quoi faire avec moi-même. Généralement, j'ai toujours une solution à mes problèmes mais celui-là, je ne peux tout simplement pas le résoudre. Je dois juste attendre et voir ce qui se passera quand tu te réveilleras._

_Drago, c'est vraiment important pour moi que tu saches que je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu lises ces lettres et que tu tombe soudainement follement amoureux de moi. J'espère juste que tu me donneras au moins une chance sans me rire au nez ou quelque chose comme ça. _

_Bien, je dois partir maintenant. Harry m'attend dans la cuisine avec une tasse de thé._

_Tienne,_

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_Et valà...la suite...tout de suite ^^_  
_


	13. Treizième lettre

Bon, je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi je poste également cette lettre à la suite de l'autre : elle est ridiculement courte et je ne pouvais décemment pas la poster toute seule. Je crains plus que tout les hordes de lectrices frustrées xD

* * *

Treizième lettre,

.

_Square Grimmaurd, le 26 juin 1998,_

_.  
_

_Drago,_

_.  
_

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis complètement paniquée et perdue. Tu t'es réveillé. Nous avons testé un antidote et tu t'es réveillé. Tu as ouvert tes magnifiques yeux et les as posés droit sur moi. Premièrement, tu as semblé aussi perdu que je le suis maintenant. Puis tu m'aq grondé dessus. Le sourire qui avait pointé sur mon visage a rapidement disparu. Et l'envie que j'ai eu de mettre mes bras autour de toi m'a semblé être une moquerie de mon propre corps. C'est pourquoi j'ai couru. J'ai couru directement à la maison, j'ai envoyé une lettre à ta mère et ensuite je me suis enfouie sous les draps, réduite à pleurer et à sangloter. Harry est venu voir ce qui se passait. Il m'a serrée dans ses bras et a essayé de me réconforter mais toutes mes incertitudes étaient arrivées à leur point culminant avec ce seul, petit son que tu as fait. Là maintenant, ta mère est probablement avec toi. Elle est probablement en train de te dire ce qu'elle a fait pendant ce mois et demi. A un moment ou à un autre, elle va être amenée à dire mon nom. Et ensuite, elle devra te parler des lettres. Et ensuite tu les liras. Et ensuite...je suis incapable de deviner ce qui se passera ensuite. Je ne sais rien du tout et ça me frustre. Je ne peux plus t'écrire._

_Au revoir._

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_Et oui, il est ré-vei-llé !!!!! Pour Drago hip hip hip...hourra lol

J'espère que ces deux lettres vous ont plu !!!

Bisous bisous


	14. Lettre numéro 1

Holà. Comment ça va ? Moi très bien. J'aime bien blablater un peu avant le chapitre mais là je ne sais pas trop quoi vous raconter. Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie quand si. Ah si, je sais quoi dire. J'ai remarqué que les réactions ont été assez nombreuses (plus que d'habitude) pour la dernière lettre. C'est normal en même temps, le réveil de Drago, ça valait bien le coup xD. En tout cas je suis ravie que cet évènement ai fait sortir certaines lectrices de l'ombre !! Parce que c'est vrai que même si ce n'est pas à chaque chapitre, une review fait toujours plaisir ^_^

Breffons, je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant.

.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Ni Drago, ni Hermione, ni le Square Grimmaurd, ni Harry, ni Narcissa, ni Teddy, ni l'histoire, rien, nada !

**Réponses au reviews anonymes**

**Soko-Sid** : le suspens, c'est la clé xD Enfin...quand on est auteur (ou traducteur). Hihihi. Et je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ^_^

**Aurelle** : *sifflote* ben j'allais quand même pas te dire " Drago se réveille dans ce chapitre" ça n'aurait pas été drôle xD Et la réponse à tes interrogations ci-dessous. Bisous

**Mayelle **: Voilà la suite.

* * *

.

Lettre numéro 1

.

_Manoir Malefoy, le 30 juin 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Ma mère m'a demandé de t'écrire cette lettre. Elle a dit que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Elle a raison, bien sur. Je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment su faire les bonnes choses, ce que tu sais très bien. C'est arrivé seulement trois fois : quand je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore, quand je ne vous ai pas vendus, toi et tes petits copains, ici, au manoir Malefoy et quand je vous ai sauvé la vie. Tu as une dette envers moi Granger. Tu as une grosse dette._

_Maintenant que c'est dit, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Qu'est ce que je voudrais dire de plus ? Euh… merci pour tes lettres. Ma mère me les a données et m'a dit de les lire. J'apprécie le temps et l'effort que tu y as mis. J'étais content savoir ce qui s'est passé et comment j'ai été guéri._

_.  
_

_Quant-à tes prétendus sentiment pour moi, Granger, vraiment, je pense que je vais me ranger du côté de Potter ( jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça), tu es vraiment naïve. Tu penses que j'ai changé à causes de trois petites choses que j'ai faites de bien dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas un changement Granger. Des moments de faiblesses. Rien de plus. Voilà ce que je pense : tu as l'idée stupide et romantique que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le mauvais garçon que tu sais que j'étais, n'était qu'un masque et que tu pourrais arriver à me débarrasser de ce masque. Mais sérieusement Granger, enlève cette idée de ta jolie petite tête. Ce n'est pas si simple._

_Mais tu as peut-être raison. J'aurais pu nous imaginer être amis, si Potter n'avait pas été aussi têtu. Je refuse de croire que mon père est le problème. Peu importe ce que ma mère t'a raconté à propos de ma relation avec lui, elle ne sait rien. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire sur le sujet._

_.  
_

_Vraiment Granger, nous ne sommes pas amis et nous ne l'avons jamais été. Nous n'avons même pas été proche de l'amitié. J'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ce dernier mois et demi, mais je ne pense pas que nous serons jamais amis. Même pas avec ma mère qui me répète à quel point tu es merveilleuse. Pour moi, tu es toujours l'agaçante Granger-Je-Sais-Tout et il y a tout simplement trop d'animosité entre nous pour pouvoir la surmonter. Alors fais toi une faveur et oublie ces stupides sentiments de petite fille que tu penses avoir pour moi et remets toi avec Weasley. J'ai le sentiment que c'est ce qu'il veut vraiment. J'ai le sentiment que tu as envie d'avoir des petits rouquins avec ce crâneur. Donc, oublie ce que tu penses à propos de moi et restes avec les gens qui sont comme toi. Je ne pourrais jamais en faire partie. Même si je le voulais, c'est tout simplement impossible. L'Histoire est entre nous et l'Histoire ne peut pas être effacée._

_Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de continuer cette lettre après t'avoir dit ça. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression de te devoir quelque chose, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après tout ce que tu as fait : aider pour l'antidote et tout. En fait, il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais savoir. Pas que je me soucie de ce que tu aimerais ou non, mais bon. Quand j'étais dans le coma, je n'étais pas totalement coupé du monde autour de moi. J'avais des petits aperçus de ce qui se passait et je pouvais toujours sentir quand quelqu'un me touchais quelque part. Parfois je pouvais même entendre parler. Ce que je veux vraiment te dire, c'est que je te suis reconnaissant de tout le temps que tu as passé à mes côtés quand j'étais « parti ». Bien que je ne t'aime pas trop, c'était agréable de ne pas être seul. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi. C'était même agréable de te voir quand je me suis réveillé. Je voulais te le dire quand je t'ai vue mais tu t'es enfuie avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Ce son dont tu as parlé. Ce n'était pas un grognement. J'essayais juste de parler, j'essayais de te remercier. Mais je n'avais pas parlé pendant plus d'un mois et aucuns mots ne me venaient, seulement des sons. C'est ce que tu as entendu. Je suppose que j'ai juste à te remercier avec cette lettre. Merci._

_Waouh, c'était la première fois que je remerciais quelqu'un pour quoi ce que ce soit. Ne t'attends pas à ce que ça recommence bientôt._

_Bien, comme je l'ai dit : oublie-moi et vas avec Weasley. Sois heureuse. Tu le mérites amplement._

_Drago._

* * *

Et voilà. Bon, déjà vous voyez qu'on change de point de vue. Ce n'est plus Hermione qui écrit mais Drago. Ensuite, toutes celles qui se sont révoltées à cause du "grognement" de Drago : il voulait juste dire merci le pauvre chou xD

Et enfin : la chute est rude pour Herm'...mais vous vous y attendiez non ? Parce que Drago reste Drago et pour moi, il ne pouvait pas réagir autrement, il n'est pas comme ça. Et même si Hermione savait qu'il ne partagerait pas ses sentiments, ça doit être dur pour elle ^^

Bisous bisous


	15. Lettre numéro 2

Hello ! Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews. J'étais assez inquiète avant de passer à la partie "Drago" et je dois dire que vous m'avez rassurée. Cette première lettre à eu l'air de vous plaire et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la suivante, que voici.

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à **maja3322**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Aurelle** : Oui c'est vrai que sa réaction est cohérente. Et au fond d'elle je pense qu'Hermione savait qu'il n'allait pas lui tomber dans les bras. Et c'est loin d'être finit alors le gnangnan c'est pas encore pour maintenant (et ça ne viendra peut-être jamais d'ailleurs xD)

**Soko-Sid** : Oui, sa réaction est digne de lui...et en même temps on voit qu'il a changé : il la remercie. Et non ce n'est pas encore finit...tu as encore de nombreuses lettres à lire ^^

* * *

Lettre numéro 2

.

_Manoir Malefoy, le 2 juillet 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Ok, normalement, je n'admettrais pas quelque chose comme ça mais je me suis sentit coupable avec la lettre que je t'ai envoyée. Ça ne me ressemble pas d'admettre quelque chose comme ça mais dernièrement, ma mère m'a rendu fou. Elle parle de toi non-stop et cela m'a fait réaliser à quel point tu avais été gentille avec moi, bien que je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. Sur ce, passons à autre chose._

_Bon, il n'y a vraiment pas de choses importantes à dire. Il n'y a vraiment pas de raison à cette lettre mis à part le fait que je me suis sentit coupable de la première. Tu sais, celle où je t'ai appelée « naïve » et où je t'ai dit ce que tu devrait ressentir. Ouais, ma mère m'a raconté ta réaction à cette lettre. A propos, je ne peux pas croire que tu lui ai raconté ! Tu étais censée m'oublier ! Et parler à ma mère n'est pas la bonne solution pour ça. Maintenant elle n'arrête pas de parler de la lettre, à quel point j'ai été horrible et comment je t'ai fait pleurer. Et maintenant, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. C'est un cercle vicieux, voilà ce que c'est. Auparavant, je ne m'étais jamais sentit coupable à propos d'une chose que j'avais faite. J'ai toujours été satisfait de moi-même et de ma vie. Mais lire tes lettres, sentir ta présence pendant mon coma et entendre ma mère parler constamment de toi à fait changer tout ça. Et je n'aime pas ce changement. La culpabilité n'est pas marrante du tout._

_Tu vois, la vérité c'est que le Drago que tu penses que je suis, c'est le Drago que je voudrais être. Même si cela signifie de se sentir coupable de temps en temps. Je devrais juste essayer de réduire ces moments au minimum. Je veux juste avoir un endroit où me sentir à ma place, et être aimé, pas pour la richesse de ma famille ou pour mon nom mais pour ce que je suis réellement. Pas que j'ai une vraie idée de qui il est, mais le Drago que tu as décrit dans tes lettres semblait plus appréciable que ce que je ressens._

_.  
_

_Maintenant que c'est dit, je tiens à être absolument clair : je ne regrette pas la personne que j'ai été. C'était marrant et tout mais ce n'est pas la vraie vie. Il est temps de laisser le méchant Drago derrière moi et de me réinventer. J'ai bien peur que ce soit plus dur qu'il n'y paraisse. Ma mère à foi en moi, bien sur. Mon père pense que je suis faible. Mais je ne prévois pas de changer tout ce que je suis._

_Je ne veux pas me perdre. Merlin, je devrais cesser de parler de ça, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi._

_.  
_

_Ok, oublie tout ce que je viens d'écrire. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de savoir tout ça. C'est juste tellement simple de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un à travers une lettre, bien que je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avant, excepté à mes parents. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de te connaitre. Merlin, je suis tellement perdu. J'ai l'impression de te connaitre, mais je ne _**te**_ connais toujours pas du tout. A travers tes lettres , j'ai appris à connaitre une personne plus sympathique et affectueuse que ce que je pensais, mais je ne sais toujours pas si je t'apprécie ou non. Il y a toujours ce vieux ressentiment en dessous de tous ces nouveaux sentiments._

_Ma mère continue de me dire de te donner une chance. Elle pense qu'on serait bien ensemble. En fait, elle pense que tu aurais un bon effet sur moi. Apparemment, j'ai besoin de me changer le moral et tu serais la bonne personne pour faire ça. Pffff. Ouais, peut-être que mon moral à des hauts et des bas mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'aider à l'arranger. Non merci, je suis assez fort pour faire ça tout seul._

_C'est aussi pourquoi je quitte le manoir. Aussitôt que je serais assez fort physiquement pour vivre seul, je le ferais. Je n'ai pas besoin des petits soins constants de ma mère et des réprimandes constantes de mon père. Je serai mieux tout seul. Si je pouvais, je partirai maintenant, mais mes bras et mes jambes ne sont pas encore assez forts._

_.  
_

_Merlin, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire toute ces choses, mais encore une fois, c'est tellement facile de le faire. Je veux dire, c'est ce que tu as fait avec moi. Ah et regardes comment ça m'a rendu ! Perdu et irrité. Ne te méprend pas Granger, je veux vraiment te haïr. Mais après avoir lu ces lettres, je ne pense pas que je le puisse. Mais, je le redis encore une fois : ça ne signifie pas que je t'apprécie. Je n'ai aucune raison d'écrire tout ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler de mon enfance, ou de mon présent, ou de ce que je veux dans le futur. Mais j'ai été pendant longtemps sans personne à qui me confier. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la personne à qui je voudrait me confier serait toi, Granger. Mais Merlin, il y a tellement de chose que je veux te dire et je suis déjà effrayé à l'idée de le faire. J'ai peur de soudain t'apprécier, contre ma volonté. J'ai peur de la manière dont tu vas gérer les choses que j'ai à te dire. Et encore une fois, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter à propos de toi, je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Par la barbe de Merlin Granger, tu as sérieusement foutu le désordre dans ma tête._

_Normalement, bien et mal ne me tracassaient pas. Je faisais juste ce que je voulais. Mais maintenant, c'est comme si tes lettres m'avaient données une conscience. Je suis toujours en train de décider si je dois te remercier pour ça ou être furieux après toi._

_Je dois arrêter de parler maintenant, cela ne me ressemble tellement pas. Radoter sans avoir une réelle chose à dire. Normalement, je devrais garder ma bouche fermée et attendre le moment opportun pour cracher une insulte à quelqu'un. Mais depuis que je me suis réveillé, je n'ai pas eu envie de faire ça. Pas vraiment. Pas comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Granger, tu m'as embrouillé pour de bon ! Avec tes stupides lettres et tes mains chaudes sur les miennes. Et maintenant, je pense qu'il est approprié de te remercier. Tu m'as donné une page blanche et un nouveau point de départ. Merci._

_Tu me fais trop dire « merci ». Je n'aime pas ça._

_D'une manière ou d'une autre, je pense que je vais continuer à t'écrire. Je me fiche que tu répondes à mes lettres. Je n'attends pas ça de toi de toute façon. Je suis généralement assez direct dans mes propos, et je pense que certaines choses pourraient te choquer. Ne réponds pas à mes lettres si tu ne le veux pas. Toutefois, si tu le fais, je ne peux pas te garantir que je les lirais. C'est juste un peu trop personnel pour moi. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu deviennes ma meilleure correspondante, Granger, ce n'est pas mon intention. J'ai juste besoin de quelque à qui je peux radoter. Et je ne tiens pas de journal intime. Je préfère prétendre parler à une personne réelle. Ça semble moins nunuche._

_Alors tu devras être ma confidente, autant que je l'ai été pour toi._

_Drago._

_

* * *

_Et voilà...un Drago perdu qui ne peux déjà plus se passer de sa Hermione. Bon ce n'est pas encore SA Hermione (et elle ne le sera peut-être jamais niark niark niark) mais il est quand même bien embrouillé xD

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

Bisous bisous


	16. Lettre numéro 3

Hello. J'ai failli vous oublier xD J'ai les neurones totalement déconnectés et ça m'est revenu d'un coup "mais tiens, il faudrait peut-être que je poste aujourd'hui" ^^

Bref, merci encore et toujours pour toutes ces reviews positives, gentilles etc MERCI

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, JKR et maja3322 possèdent respectivement les personnages et l'histoire.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Soko-Sid** : C'est vrai que Drago reste fidèle à lui-même tandis qu'Hermione est plus rêveuse. Mais l'une est amoureuse et l'autre pas, voilà ce qui fait surement la différence. Voici encore une lettre de Drago, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

.

Lettre numéro 3

.

_Manoir Malefoy, le 5 juillet 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Je viens juste de rentrer de l'hôpital et je me sens abattu et ronchon. Donc cette lettre ne sera pas la plus joyeuse que j'ai écrite. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais écrire une lettre joyeuse mais là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que cette lettre va être directe et je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, parce que c'est comme ça que je fais les choses et là, maintenant, je ne suis pas d'humeur à arrondir les angles._

_Je suppose que tu savais déjà que je devais retourner à Sainte Mangouste pour avoir encore un peu d'antidote et pour qu'on jette un sort sur mes muscles affaiblis. Ils m'ont interdit de voler sur un balai et de jouer au quiddich jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini avec ce traitement. Et c'est vraiment merdique. Sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage me manque. L'excitation et le frisson du jeu me manque. Mais, peu importe ce que tu penses de moi Granger, je suis loin d'être stupide et je vais suivre les conseils des médicomages. Le seul problème c'est que le traitement m'épuise. Je suis fatigué et je me sens faible. Je déteste me sentir faible et j'ai déjà trop dormi ces derniers temps. Mais tu le sais déjà._

_.  
_

_Ok, qu'est ce que je pourrais écrire d'autre ? J'ai vraiment besoin de continuer à écrire, sinon j'ai peur de m'endormir et crois moi ou pas, c'est plus amusant de t'écrire que de dormir._

_A propos, quand vas-tu arrêter de voir ma mère ? Je veux dire, je suis sorti du coma et je vais bien alors vous n'avez plus grand-chose en commun. Elle me fait vraiment avoir de la peine pour toi et je n'aime pas le fait que ma mère parle de certains côtés d'une fille à côté de son propre fils. Ce n'est pas bien, tu sais. Elle devrait supporter ma décision et te laisser tranquille. Mais non, non, ma mère ne fait pas ça. Elle te voit toujours et elle parle de toi quand elle rentre à la maison et, comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle me tape même sur les nerfs à propos de combien j'ai été stupide de te laisser partir. Ouais, ma mère marrante !_

_Tiens, hier, après qu'elle soit rentrée à la maison, après le café qu'elle avait pris avec toi, elle est venue dans ma chambre, s'est assise sur mon lit et a tout simplement commencé à parler de toi. Elle m'a parlé de ton offre d'emploi. La raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as pas acceptée me dépasse. Je veux dire, on t'a proposé de commencer l'école d'Auror et au lieu de choisir ça, tu retournes à l'école ? C'est un retour en arrière ! Et ensuite, elle a commencé à parler de ta maison et que tu as même assez de pièces pour une autre personne. Elle a même eu l'audace de suggérer que puisque je voulais déménager, je pourrais demander à avoir une chambre d'ami chez toi. Mais je ne ferais tout simplement pas ça. Premièrement, j'aurais à vivre avec Potter et un bébé brailleur. De toute façon, le but pour lequel je veux déménager, c'est parce que je veux vivre seul et me gérer seul. Tu sais, ne dépendre de personne d'autre que moi-même._

_Quant-à l'école, tu sais probablement déjà que ma mère me force à y retourner et à finir ma septième année. Alors il semblerait qu'il y aura quelqu'un que tu connais, comme tu voulais. Mais je ne peux pas te garantir les autres choses que tu avais demandé, comme le fait que nous soyons amis tous les deux. Tu dois admettre qu'imaginer ça est totalement décalé. Imagines simplement ce que les gens diraient si ils nous voyaient ensemble. Et pas seulement ça : et si ils nous voyaient se croiser sans un mot cruel ou méchant et peut-être même en se souriant. Ils seraient complètement perturbés et Poudlard ne serait plus du tout pareil. Les gens comptent sur nos disputes et sans elles, ils seront perdus. Nos disputes seraient la seule chose normale dans un __monde totalement transformé. Ok, c'était un peu exagéré et irréaliste mais tu saisis l'idée._

_Mais en tout cas, nous allons retourner à l'école ensemble. C'est juste vraiment énervant de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux vraiment faire. Bon, ne rigole pas mais ce que je veux vraiment faire c'est Auror. C'est pour ça que le fait que tu ai refusé l'opportunité me dépasse, tout simplement. Tu m'as écrit que j'étais considéré comme un héros. Je n'y crois pas. Si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi Potter, Weasley et toi avez eu une lettre du département des Aurors et pas moi ? Peu importe maintenant. Je dois aller à l'école et oublier mon envie d'être Auror. Autant que tu dois oublier que je te l'ai dit._

_.  
_

_Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu peux faire ça. Je veux dire, écrire toutes ces choses personnelles dans une lettre, pour moi, une personne que tu ne connais même pas et qui a un point de vue peu réaliste à propos de toi. Le simple fait d'écrire pour te dire quels sont mes espoirs pour le futur, est dur pour moi. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu as eu le courage de me dire toutes ces choses. Ou peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que ce n'était pas du tout du courage. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu avais peur que je ne me réveille pas. Alors tu as peut-être pensé que je ne lirai jamais ces lettres. Hum…ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre. Te connaissant Granger (même si je ne te connais pas vraiment) tu as probablement eu le courage et la confiance d'être ouverte et honnête._

_Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas confiant. C'est juste que je suis inquiet d'être perçu de la mauvaise manière. J'ai peur de ce que les gens pourraient penser de moi si ils savaient certaines choses. C'est probablement là ou je devrais faire preuve de courage et te dire une de ces choses n'est ce pas ? Merlin, la vie n'est pas facile. Ok, tu te rappelles de ce que tu avais dit à propos de ma relation avec mon père ? Eh bien tu avais raison. Nous ne sommes pas proche. Il doit surement m'aimer, tu l'as fait remarquer toi-même, mais il ne me l'a jamais dit ou montré. Même pas après que je me sois réveillé. Il est toujours comme un étranger pour moi, dont je suis en fin de compte, un peu effrayé._

_Bon, assez de ces pensées sentimentales. J'ai terminé pour cette fois._

_Drago._

_

* * *

_Et voici ! C'est une lettre un peu plus neutre si je puis dire, mais il se confie quand même à elle, c'est un début non ;)

Bisous bisous


	17. Lettre numéro 4

Oyé Oyé ! Et oui, encore du Drago, mais vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?! Je ne sais pas quoi dire aujourd'hui alors tout simplement bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire est à maja3322

* * *

.

Lettre numéro quatre.

.

_Manoir Malefoy, le 10 juin 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Je sais, je sais, il s'est passé un moment depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça parce que c'est comme ça que je suis. Fais avec._

_Ma mère parle un petit peu moins de toi maintenant, elle te mentionne seulement toutes les cinq minutes au lieu de toutes les deux minutes. C'est une bonne amélioration. Je ne pense pas qu'elle laissera tomber avant que je passe un moment avec toi. Elle pense que c'est génial que je t'envoie ces lettres, bien qu'elle continue de me dire d'être moins dur (comme si ça pouvait arriver), mais elle ne va pas se calmer avant que j'aie passé un « bon moment » seul avec toi. Tu sais, face à face. Mais je ne vois pas cela arriver bientôt alors ne t'emballe pas. Ou peut-être que je te verrai juste pour la faire taire._

_.  
_

_Merlin, imagines à quel point ce serait gênant si nous passions du temps ensemble. Tu serais assise là, et tu croirais avoir des sentiments pour moi et je serais totalement embarrassé parce que tu en sais tellement à propos de mes rêves et de mes secrets. Tu ne dois parler à personne de ce que je t'écris. Surtout pas à Potter et Weasley. Ils ne comprendraient pas, tu l'as clairement fait comprendre toi-même. Ou peut-être pas. Je veux dire, tu as dit que Potter n'avait pas de problèmes avec tes « sentiments » bien qu'il t'ai appelée naïve (et encore une fois, même si je ne l'aurais jamais cru, je suis d'accord avec Potty). Peut-être qu'il comprend, en quelque sorte. Mais tout ça reste toujours entre toi et moi, et personne d'autre (ok, peut-être que ma mère est un peu impliquée mais ca ne m'enchante pas)._

_Mais vraiment, imagines toi, assise à côté de moi tout en sachant que je sais toutes ces choses personnelles à propos de toi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te sentirais pas gênée. En plus nous n'avons jamais vraiment été seuls tout les deux. Nous n'avons jamais essayé d'être cordial l'un envers l'autre. Tu ne penses pas que ce serait bizarre ?_

_C'est aussi pourquoi je ne pense pas que nous serons ensemble à Poudlard. Ce serait tout simplement trop bizarre. En plus, tu as tes propres amis. Ils ne m'accepteront jamais comme toi tu l'as fait. Ils me ridiculiseraient et me tourmenteraient jusqu'à ce que je sois forcé de te laisser tranquille. Et n'essaye pas de les défendre, de dire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire quelque chose comme ça. Je les connais, bien que je connaisse un côté d'eux que tu vois rarement. La colère et le ressentiment sont présent des deux côtés Granger, et tu le sais. Avec ton cerveau, comment pourrais-tu ne pas le savoir ? Ils m'apprécient autant que je les apprécie et ça s'arrête là. Peut-être que tes deux acolytes ont été capable d'oublier et de pardonner, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en soit de même pour les autres. Tu es comme la mascotte des Gryffondors et je suis la mascotte de Serpentards. Il y a comme une règle selon laquelle nous ne sommes pas supposés dialoguer, à aucun niveau._

_.  
_

_Tu sais, la vraie raison pour laquelle je voulais t'écrire, c'était pour te raconter quelque chose qui m'est arrivé. Je rentrais de Sainte-Mangouste avec ma mère, quand soudain, une petite fille est venue vers moi. Elle devait avoir à peu prêt huit ans, pas beaucoup plus. Donc, elle est venue vers moi, dans la rue, et elle m'a arrêté. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle m'a regardé et elle a souri. Tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu supporter ça longtemps et j'ai bien peur d'avoir été un peu impoli quand je lui ai demandé de cracher le morceau. Et bien sur, cela allait me hanter puisque que la fille, une fois qu'elle a commencé à parler, ne pouvait plus se la fermer. Elle a commencé à parler et parler : que j'avais sauvé son héros, Le-Garçon-Qui-Revient-Toujours-Pour-M'emmerder et qu'elle m'en était reconnaissante. A un moment donné, elle m'a même dit que j'étais un héros. Alors je pense que je te dois encore une autre excuse Granger. Tu avais raison, je suis en quelque sorte considéré comme un héros. Je suis désolé (Tu sais que tu es vraiment en train de me faire faire des choses qui ne sont pas moi. J'avais l'habitude de m'excuser une fois par an et ensuite, tu es arrivée)._

_Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie d'être un héros ou quoi que ce soit, mais quand tu fais le bon choix, pour une fois, tu as envie d'être reconnu pour ça. Alors la petite fille a peut-être énervé le merdeux qui est toujours à l'intérieur de moi (en fait, elle me faisait un peu penser à toi) mais c'était bon de l'entendre quand elle a dit que j'étais un héros. Tu aurais du voir ma mère ! Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et je te jure que si la mère de la fillette ne l'avait pas emmenée, en la grondant pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, ma mère l'aurait serrée dans ses bras et ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir._

_Ça m'a vraiment amené à me demander pourquoi je suis enfant unique. C'est évident que ma mère aime les enfants. Elle parle constamment du petit Teddy quand elle rentre à la maison après avoir été te rendre visite (bien sur, elle parle de Teddy quand elle ne me traite pas de « stupide » et quand elle ne parle pas de toi). Mais la réponse est très simple en fait. Ma mère aime peut-être les enfants mais pas mon père. A chaque fois que ma mère commence à parler de Teddy, si mon père est dans la pièce, il se lève et il part. Quoique ça ne m'importe pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas non plus à fond dans les enfants. Spécialement les bébés. Et les pré-ados. Et les ados. Tu sais, je n'aime pas les enfants du tout. Ils sont bruyant, curieux et collant, trois choses que je déteste. En plus, ils sont sales et demandent de l'attention. Je ne sais pas comme tu peux vivre avec un bébé. Ça me rendrait fou. Encore une raison pour laquelle je ne pourrais pas emménager au Square Grimmaurd._

_Oh, à propos de ça : les médicomages ont dit que dans à peu près une semaine, je n'aurais plus besoin de revenir à l'hôpital pour avoir de l'antidote. Je serais donc prêt à m'occuper seul de moi-même. Par conséquent, je suis à la recherche d'un appartement. Et ne me demande pas comment ça marche parce que ça ne marche pas. Il n'y a absolument rien à Londres. Et je serais maudit si je devais vivre ailleurs. J'ai trouvé un petit quelque chose à Godric's Hollow, mais ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit ou j'ai envie de vivre. L'esprit Gryffondor est trop présent avec Godric, Dumbledore et les Potter. Ce ne serait pas bien pour moi de vivre là-bas. Donc je choisis Londres. En plus, c'est là ou tout se passe. Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je me fiche que tu vives à Londres._

_.  
_

_Bon, je n'ai vraiment plus rien d'autre à dire pour aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quand tu peux espérer ma prochaine lettre, mais rappelles toi de respirer pendant ton attente._

_Drago._

_

* * *

_J'aime bien la dernière phrase. C'est un rigolo le Drago quand il veut ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bisous bisous


	18. Lettre numéro 5

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Qui dit vendredi, dit une nouvelle lettre. En fait, je voulais poster hier comme c'était férié mais j'étais dans mes révisions et finalement c'est passé à la trappe...foutus partiels qui arrivent. Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui les ont déjà finis, c'est pas juste lOl

Bref, voilà la suite ^^

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à a moi, ni les personnages ni l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette dernière.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Iryoo** : Oui tu as vu, il parle beaucoup finalement, c'est l'effet bénéfique des lettre : on se confie plus facilement, la plume glisse toute seule ^^ Et oui, évite de lui dire que c'est chou, on parle de Drago là, il risque d'apprécier moyennement ce terme xD

Et pour la petite fille, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il aime les enfants, mais quand quelqu'un te dis que tu es un héros alors que tu doutes de toi, enfant ou pas enfant, le compliment est le bienvenu ! Tu n'est pas la seule frustrée de ne plus avoir les réactions d'Hermione mais Drago parle d'elle parfois, et puis on peut se dire qu'elle arrive quand même à gérer. Si elle était triste, ou malheureuse on peut compter sur Narcissa pour le répéter à Drago et forcément, il en parlerait dans ses lettre, et comme ce n'est pas le cas...je crois qu'Hermione prend ce qu'il lui donne, même si c'est peu... Merci pour cette longue review en tout cas et pour la suite, c'est en dessous ^^

: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes le style épistolaire, c'est ce qui a motivé mon choix de traduction. Bien sur, c'est dur de relater toutes ces journées entière mais je pense  
que l'un comme l'autre choisisses de raconter les choses qui leur semblent importantes ^^ Et je suis ravie de t'avoir converti à l'anglais hihihi, mais n'hésites pas à continuer de lire ici (pour les détails :p)

* * *

Lettre numéro 5

.

_Manoir Malefoy, le 12 juillet 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Ce n'est pas vraiment une lettre au sens propre du mot. En fait, c'est une invitation. Une invitation que je ne veux pas te donner mais que j'ai été forcé de te donner, par ma mère. Tu as du entendre parler – par ma mère– qu'elle projette de faire une fête pour mon anniversaire et également pour célébrer mon réveil. Je ne vois pas trop le but de cette fête, je veux dire, qui voudrait venir ? Je ne suis pas vraiment bien-aimé, héros ou pas. Mais de toute façon, comme je l'ai dit, ma mère m'a forcé à t'inviter à cette fête. Elle demande que tu portes une robe de cocktail, pour une raison que je ne pense pas vouloir savoir. Mais tu es, par la présente, invitée. C'est le 24 juillet et ça commence à huit heures. J'espère vraiment que tu décideras de ne pas venir._

_Je ne dis pas ça pour être impoli ou quoi que ce soit (et pour une fois, c'est vrai). Mais tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai écrit dans ma dernière lettre ? Si tu viens à cette fête, je peux garantir que ma mère trouvera un moyen pour que nous soyons seuls tout les deux et là, la gêne sera omniprésente. Vraiment, imagines ce que tu me dirais si nous étions seuls tout les deux. Je ne le peux pas parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien que tu puisses me dire à propos de toi, que je n'ai pas déjà lu dans tes lettres. Et le pire de tout, c'est que tu penses avoir des sentiments pour moi et que je t'ai clairement dit que je ne les partageais pas. De quoi est ce qu'on pourrait parler ? Est-ce que tu essayerais de me faire changer d'avis à propos de toi ? Ce serait dur à réaliser et tu le sais._

_Alors s'il te plait, n'acceptes pas l'invitation. Restes simplement chez toi et amuses-toi avec ton meilleur ami et son bébé._

_.  
_

_Oh, à propos de maisons. J'ai finalement trouvé un appartement. C'est un appartement avec deux chambres, dans le centre de Londres. Mais l'immeuble est juste en face du Square Grimmaurd. Donc je vais probablement devoir continuer à chercher un autre endroit. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas vivre en face de toi et de Potter. Ce serait tout simplement aussi bizarre que ta présence à la fête._

_Bien sur, ma mère n'a pas envie que je déménage. Après m'avoir quasiment ignoré pendant 17 ans, elle décide maintenant d'être une vraie mère. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas rester à la maison, juste pour elle. J'ai besoin de partir et de vivre seul. J'ai besoin de trouver un endroit ou vivre avant de retourner à l'école, comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de retourner à la maison pendant les vacances. Je vais probablement devoir prendre cet appartement, bien que tu vives de l'autre côté. C'est le seul endroit décent que j'ai trouvé. Je suppose que je pourrais vivre en te sachant pas loin. Tant que le bébé n'est pas un brailleur… J'ai besoin de mon sommeil la nuit._

_Et puis après tout, peut-être que tu devrais venir à la fête. Ouais, ce serait une bonne idée. Comme ça nous pourrions tester le fait d'être proche l'un de l'autre et ma mère pourrait cesser d'être sur mon dos. Ok, j'ai changé d'avis. Accepte l'invitation, vient à la fête, assoit toi seule avec moi pendant une heure et ensuite, je pourrais déménager. C'est le plan parfait. J'espère juste que le silence embarrassant ne sera pas trop embarrassant. Mais je pourrais faire avec si tu le peux._

_Mais encore une fois, de quoi est ce qu'on pourrait parler ? Nous n'avons rien en commun ! Tu es l'âme charitable suprême et je ne suis définitivement pas comme ça. Ah, peut-être que tu pourras me raconter tout les cancans sur Potty et la belette. Non, tu ne ferais jamais ça. Hmm, de quoi on pourrait parler ? J'ai l'impression que le quidditch n'est pas une chose que tu apprécies. Je ne déteste pas les livres mais ce n'est pas la chose qui m'intéresse le plus. Tu vois, c'est stupide. Comment peux-tu penser avoir des sentiments pour moi. Tu as seulement des sentiments pour la personne que tu penses que je suis. Tu es amoureuse d'un mirage !_

_Je n'essaye toujours pas d'être impoli mais c'est la vérité. Tu ne me connais pas Granger et si tu arrivais à vraiment me connaitre un jour, tu ne m'aimerais pas. Mais je suis préparé à te laisser voir le vrai Drago, comme ça tu pourras une fois pour toutes, faire sortir ces idées stupides de ta tête. Ce serait la meilleure solution._

_.  
_

_Oh, je viens juste de me rappeler. Ça ne doit pas t'intéresser du tout, mais de toute façon, je te le dis quand même. Les médicomages ont finalement accepté de me laisser rejouer au quidditch. Ça m'avait vraiment manqué. Mais la première fois que je suis remonté sur un balai, j'ai rapidement réalisé que mes muscles n'étaient pas aussi forts que d'habitude. J'ai eu des problèmes pour rester sur le balai et je ne pouvais attraper aucune des balles qui volaient autour de moi. C'était frustrant, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. A partir de maintenant, je dois pratiquer tous les jours, pour retrouver la forme. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être dans le coma pendant un mois et demi laisserait les muscles si faibles. Bien sur que tu le sais, il n'y a rien que tu _ne _saches _pas.

_C'était en fait la raison pour laquelle je te haïssait tellement à l'école. Tu avais toujours la bonne réponse. Et ce n'était pas ça qui m'énervait le plus. La vraie chose qui m'énervait c'est que tu étais plus intelligente que moi. Toutes les fois où tu avais la bonne réponse à une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre, je te haïssais un peu plus. Je sais, c'était stupide et puéril mais j'ai toujours été incroyablement arrogant (c'est la vérité et je n'ai pas peur de l'admettre). Ça me tuait, tout simplement, que toi, une née-moldue, soit plus intelligente que moi. Tu en savais plus que moi à propos de ce que je pensais être _ **mon monde**_. Et ça heurtait ma fierté plus que tu pourrais le penser._

_Je ne peux pas te dire que ne je me sens pas encore un peu blessé, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus tellement parce que tu es une née-moldue (crois le ou pas, ça ne m'ennuie plus du tout), c'est plutôt mon esprit de compétition._

_Je sais, je sais, je viens juste d'admettre que désormais, je n'ai plus de mauvais sentiments envers les nés-moldus. Tu ne pensais pas que ça arriverais un jour n'est ce pas ? Mais c'est la vérité. Pendant la guerre, je me suis rendu compte que les nés-moldus valaient quelque chose. Je ne suis pas à fond sur les moldus mais je n'ai rien contre les sorciers et sorcières d'ascendance moldue._

_Ok, cette lettre est devenue un peu plus longue qu'elle était supposée l'être. En fait, je t'écrivais juste pour t'inviter à la fête et bien que j'ai commencé par te dire que tu ne devrais pas venir, j'ai changé d'avis. Alors s'il te plait, viens (et c'est le seul s'il te plait _**honnête** _que tu auras jamais de ma part)._

_Drago._

_

* * *

_Et valà...Drago change d'avis comme de cape n'est ce pas. Et j'adore son excuse, il veut qu'Hermione vienne pour que sa mère le laisse tranquille et qu'il puisse déménager...c'est ça oui ^^ Je crois qu'il faut attendre encore deux lettre avant le récit de cette fameuse soirée...qui va être fameuse d'ailleurs héhé.

Bisous bisous


	19. Lettre numéro 6

Les cours sont finiiiiiiiiiiiis ! YEAH ! Hum...bon, maintenant il faut que je révise mes partiels mais je tiens le bon bout là !

Parlons fic maintenant : MERCI une fois encore pour tout vos commentaires, merci d'être aussi fidèle !

**Disclaimer** : as usual, rien n'est à moi, les persos à JKR et l'histoire à maja3322

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Iryoo** : Si il veut qu'Hermione vienne, c'est quand même en partie pour que sa mère la laisse tranquille (on y croit hein lOl). Et oui en effet, rester seul avec elle ne le dérange pas plus que ça...le silence en revanche, et c'est vrai qu'Hermione est du genre à parler sans respirer sous le coup du stress mais je ne dis pas que c'est ce qui va se passer...tu le sauras dans la lettre de la semaine prochaine. Pour la soirée...bien sur ce ne sera pas autant détaillé que si on en suivait le déroulement mais Drago va expliquer en gros ce qui s'y est passé ^^ Donc voilà, patience, patience pour le récit de la soirée, et en attendant, voici une nouvelle lettre :)

* * *

.

Lettre numéro 6

.

_Manoir Malefoy, le 18 juillet 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Tu as donc accepté l'invitation. Ma mère était juste là, dans ma chambre. Elle a été très polie quand elle a frappé et à ma porte et qu'elle est entrée à l'intérieur, avec le plus grand sourire que je n'avais pas vu sur son visage depuis une éternité. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer. Et bien sur, le premier mot qui est sorti de sa bouche a été ton nom et ensuite, elle m'a dit que tu avais accepté l'invitation. Elle m'a également dit qu'elle t'avait demandé de te montrer un peu plus tôt pour aider avec les préparatifs mais que tu avais refusé. C'est une bonne décision, Granger. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as fait pour ne pas être avec moi ou si les Weasley t'ont réellement invitée, mais bon. Donc tu viens à ma fête d'anniversaire/réveil. Ça va sans aucun doute être intéressant._

_.  
_

_J'ai loué l'appartement. Je vais déménager avant la fête. Alors peut-être que je te croiserais bientôt dans la rue. Tu sais, je peux imaginer que tu es le type de voisine qui vient pour accueillir le nouvel habitant de sa rue. Si tu veux faire ça avec moi, sois sure d'apporter quelques cookies ou autre chose. Payer la caution pour l'appartement m'a laissé un peu à sec si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'aurais pas vraiment les moyens de me payer quelques petites douceurs comme du soda ou des gâteaux pendant un moment. Bien sur, mon père m'a aidé à payer l'appartement, mais j'ai refusé de le laisser tout payer lui-même. Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, je fais vraiment ça pour être indépendant et quel indépendant est-on si papa est là pour payer la maison ? Donc si tu passes par chez moi ( avec les cookies s'il te plait) ne t'attends pas à trop d'hospitalité. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais t'inviter à prendre une tasse de thé, de café ou n'importe quoi, bien que je suis sure que c'est ce que tu ferais avec tes invités. Mais je ne suis pas toi, j'en suis loin._

_J'ai vraiment besoin d'un travail, après ma dernière année à l'école, si je veux garder l'appartement. Mais je n'ai aucune idée du domaine dans lequel je veux travailler. Mon père pense que je suis stupide de vouloir gagner mon propre argent. Il a rigolé quand j'ai refusé l'argent qu'il me donnait. Il ne comprend pas je veux être libéré de lui et que je ne peux pas l'être si je dépends de son argent. J'aurais donc besoin d'un travail. Tu sais ce que je veux réellement faire mais je n'ai toujours pas reçu d'invitation pour commencer la formation d'Auror. Je devrais l'oublier._

_.  
_

_Là maintenant, je suis assis sur un carton puisque toutes mes affaires sont empaquetées dans des cartons, prêtes pour le déménagement. Nous allons les envoyer dans l'appartement après-demain. J'ai également été acheter plus de meubles. Je ne peux pas meubler un appartement entier avec uniquement les choses que j'avais dans ma chambre._

_C'est vraiment bizarre de penser que dans quelques jours, tu vas finalement venir dans ma maison. Enfin, la maison de mon enfance. Tu vas marcher dans la cuisine ou je mangeais, marcher dans le salon où des photos de moi sont accrochées au mur et tu vas peut-être même voir ma chambre vide. Si je connais bien ma mère, et je pense que je la connais bien, elle te montrera forcément ma chambre. Elle fera certainement en sorte que je sois dans la chambre quand ça arrivera. Et ensuite elle fera « Oh mon chéri, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Eh bien, tu peux montrer ta chambre à Hermione mieux que je pourrais le faire. Je vous laisse tranquille. » Et puis elle va sourire, de son sourire le plus charmeur et nous laisser seul. Et ensuite le "monde-gênant" sera autour de nous. Je suis sur de ça. On verra bien. Si il y a une chose pour laquelle ma mère est forte, c'est bien pour ça._

_En fait, tu ne vas surement pas me croire quand je vais dire ça mais j'ai hâte d'être à la fête. J'ai même hâte de te voir. Je sais, je sais c'est une surprise ! Mais j'ai vraiment hâte. J'ai hâte de te remercier en personne pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi dernièrement. Je sais que je t'ai déjà remerciée mais ça ne me paraissait pas vraiment bien. Je veux le faire face à face. Je veux te remercier pour avoir aidé les médicomages avec mon antidote. Je veux te remercier pour m'avoir écrit toutes ces lettres pour me raconter ce qui m'était arrivé et toutes les autres choses. Et je veux te remercier pour avoir passé toutes ces heures prêt de mon lit et pour m'avoir tenu compagnie même si j'étais dans le coma. Je sais, je ne devrais probablement pas te dire dans cette lettre toutes les choses pour lesquelles je veux te remercier mais je n'ai jamais remercié quelqu'un en personne, alors juste au cas ou je m'y prendrais mal, je veux que tu saches ce que je voulais dire. Peut-être que je devrais aussi m'excuser d'avoir été si dur avec toi, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais changer, mais trop de changement en une seule fois peut modifier une personne, et c'est pourquoi j'attends. Je veux juste être une meilleure personne, pas une autre personne. Est-ce que ça a du sens ?_

_Ca en a probablement pour la super-sorcière. Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens pour toi ou que tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis sur et certain que tu es l'or dans le trio d'or. Ces deux imbéciles n'auraient certainement rien pu faire sans toi et ton cerveau. C'est juste mon opinion bien sur, mais bon. Je suis sur que j'ai raison. C'est une autre chose que ma mère dit tout le temps à propos de toi : « Hermione est tellement brillante et intelligente ». Et ensuite, elle termine avec « Vous seriez parfait ensemble, tous les deux ». Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un de plus intelligent que moi. Je ne pense pas que mon égo pourrait le supporter._

_En parlant d'égo, j'ai vu la belette l'autre jour quand j'étais au magasin de meuble. Je peux te dire qu'il n'était pas du tout content de me voir. Son visage est devenu pâle comme un fantôme puis aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Je te jure que de la fumée est quasiment sortie de ses oreilles tellement il était furieux. Bien sur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire un signe de la main moqueur et de lui dire « Fais une bise à Hermione ». C'était tellement drôle. Il tenait une plume dans ses mains mais après voir prononcé les derniers mots, il tenait deux moitiés de plume. C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai vue depuis un moment._

_Bon, je pense que je n'ai plus rien à écrire. Je te verrais à la fête. Rapelles-toi de ce que ma mère a dit à propos d'une robe. Que j'ai également hâte de voir. Hermione-ébourifée avec ses doigts pleins d'encre portant une robe. Je demande à voir._

_Draco._

* * *

Il a hâte, il a hâte, il a hâteeeee...je me calme, je me calme. Mais il change lentement mais surement not' Drago

Bisous bisous


	20. Lettre numéro 7

Hello mes chers lecteurs. Comment allez-vous ? Moi je sature des révisions. J'en ai marreeee mais bon je n'ai pas le choix...heureusement qu'il y a Roland-Garros pour se détendre :D (d'ailleurs je suis en train de regarder en ce moment même. C'est Tsonga qui joue et il lutte un peu)

Bref, voici le chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience : le résumé de la fête. Je me demande comment vous allez réagir d'ailleurs. J'ai une petite appréhension même si je n'y peux rien, je ne suis que la traductrice ^^

**Disclaimer** : les persos sont à** Dame Rowling** et l'histoire est à **maja3322**

**Réponses au reviews anonymes** :

**Mayelle** : Voici le récit de cette première rencontre entre nos deux héros...

**Iryoo **: Eh oui, que de changements. M'enfin... la hâte peut avoir des effets bizarres parfois xD Ah et toi aussi tu as noté qu'il avait hâte de la voir en robe, même si après il se justifie de manière un peu bancale ^^ Et oui il a envie qu'elle lui fasse des cookies, il faut dire qu'il va vivre seul, sans mère et sans elfes et si Hermione peut lui apporter quelques douceurs, je pense qu'il ne va pas s'en priver ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ^^

.

**Note** : les mots en **gras** correspondent à de l'italique dans un texte écrit en écriture normale (je ne sais pas si cette phrase est compréhensible)

* * *

.

Lettre numéro 7

.

_Mon appartement Londonien, le 25 juillet 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'une lettre comme celle-là pourrait arriver. Je suis désolé pour la manière dont je t'ai traitée à la fête, hier soir. Je le suis réellement. Et c'est pour ça que tu me tapes tellement sur les nerfs, Granger ! J'ai été connu pour faire beaucoup de choses stupides, insulter gravement des gens et même blesser certaines personnes. Mais jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti le __**besoin **__de m'excuser pour ces choses là. Personne ne m'avait fait me sentir coupable avant. Et voilà que tu es arrivée et que tu as mis le désordre dans ma vie entière. Ce n'est tout simplement pas juste ! Je me sens tellement mal de toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites, et je me sens tellement désolé de t'avoir appelée comme je l'ai fait. C'était totalement injustifié. Mais tu vois, ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne me fais __**pas**__ t'apprécier plus._

_Peut-être qu'il serait mieux que je m'excuse sans t'insulter dans le même souffle (ou la même ligne, puisque c'est une lettre). Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Et faire de ta vie un enfer était devenu une vraie habitude. Alors tu comprends mon dilemme quand ces habitudes me rendent soudainement mal._

_.  
_

_Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu as fait uniquement pour m'aider, mais essaye de voir les choses de mon point de vue (je n'essaye vraiment pas de justifier mon attitude envers toi, je veux juste que tu essayes de comprendre __**pourquoi**__ j'ai agit comme ça. Je t'ai confié le plus gros secret de ma vie et je t'ai ensuite demandé de le garder entre pour toi. Mais au lieu de ça, tu l'as répété à Potter et tu lui as demandé de parler à ses supérieurs et de m'obtenir un emploi au bureau des Aurors. Je me suis senti trahi. C'est que je j'ai ressenti, même quand tu m'as dit que tu m'avais obtenu le poste. J'apprécie ce que tu as fait et je vais accepter le travail (qui suis-je pour refuser une opportunité quand celle-ci me tombe dans les bras ?), mais tu as trahi ma confiance en toi. Tu as été contre ma volonté et c'est pourquoi j'ai été furieux. Bien sur, j'étais totalement hors-de-propos et ma fureur était trop importante pour ce que tu avais fait. En plus, tu as fait ça pour moi._

_Et c'est probablement une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai été hors de moi. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi. Ne rien attendre en retour, faire ça uniquement pour me rendre heureux. C'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau et étranger pour moi et je n'étais pas assez « homme » pour y faire face (je jure sur Merlin tout puissant que si tu dis ça à quelqu'un, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi !) Et cette affection que tu as montrée envers moi m'a effrayé. Cela m'a montré une fois pour toute que j'avais été trop têtu et aveugle pour réaliser : tu as vraiment des sentiments sincères pour moi. Ca a ébranlé mon cœur, vraiment._

_.  
_

_C'est là que j'ai commencé à jurer et à te crier dessus. Je regrette vraiment toutes les choses que je t'ai dites. J'étais totalement hors de propos avec ces mots. Ton visage me hante encore, je me sens coupable. J'ai même rêvé de ton visage la nuit dernière._

_Lorsque tu m'as dit ce que tu avais fait pour moi (quand nous étions seul dans ma chambre, comme je t'avais dit que ma mère s'y arrangerais) tes yeux chocolats miroitaient de plaisir et de bonheur et tes lèvres rosées étaient étirées en un sourire immense qui gagnait tes yeux et qui les faisaient étinceler encore plus. Mais quand j'ai commencé à crier, la lueur dans tes yeux a disparu et ton sourire s'est effrité. Tu as été tellement courageuse de supporter toutes les merdes que je t'ai balancées sans rien répliquer, mais quand j'ai utilisé ce mot, cet horrible que mot que je m'étais juré de bannir à jamais de mon vocabulaire, tu n'as pas pu rester là et continuer à tout encaisser, et tu t'es enfuie de ma chambre. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de te dire que tu étais très jolie. J'ai descendu les escaliers pour te suivre mais ma mère m'a dit que tu étais partie avec les larmes aux yeux. Ces mots ont été comme des poignards dans mon cœur et je me suis retiré de la fête. Ce n'était plus marrant du tout puisque la culpabilité était la seule chose que je ressentais._

_.  
_

_Ma mère vient de quitter mon appartement. Elle m'a réprimandé de t'avoir traitée si mal. Et pour une fois, je ne me suis pas disputé avec elle. Je sais que j'ai été une ordure. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me dire ça._

_Après que je sois rentré à mon appartement, une fois la fête finie, j'ai ressorti tes lettres et j'ai relu chacune d'entre elles. Avec ma nouvelle connaissance (tu sais, celle à propos de tes réels sentiments pour moi et non pas d'une simple illusion romantique de fillette) et l'image que j'avais gravée de toi dans mon esprit (je suis sur que tu ne l'as pas remarqué mais quand tu es entrée au manoir, je t'ai en quelque sorte fixée et cette image est restée) est soudain devenue vivante. Peut-être que je ne te hait pas autant que je le pensais._

_.  
_

_En fait, j'ai bien aimé notre conversation, avant que je fiche tout en l'air. Je sais que nous n'avons pas parlé de quelque chose en particulier mais c'était étonnamment bien et pas gênant du tout. Bon, c'était gênant au début, après que ma mère nous ai laissé seuls dans ma chambre vide, mais une fois que la conversation a commencé c'était bien. Tu peux aisément dire que j'ai ruiné ce moment. Combien de temps avons-nous parlé avant que ça se passe mal ? Deux minutes ? Trois ? Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps, c'est sur._

_Tu sais, mon invitation tient toujours. Tu sais, pour que tu montres ta générosité de voisine avec quelques cookies. Je ferais même du café. Mais je comprend si tu ne veux plus me parler. J'espère juste que tu trouveras d'une manière ou d'une autre la force de me pardonner._

_En fait, je suis sur que tu vas me pardonner. Tu es célèbre pour ta justice et tu ne sembles pas être le type de personne qui a la rancune tenace. Et je suis sympathique, peu importe à quel point je peux être odieux parfois. Admet-le simplement Granger, tu ne peux pas rester en colère contre moi. Je parie que dans pas longtemps, tu seras debout sur le pas de ma porte, avec un panier de cookie (juste pour que tu le saches, mes préférés sont ceux aux pépites de chocolat), attendant que je t'invite à rentrer. Tu verras. Tu ne peux pas rester loin de moi et de mon charme irréprochable._

_Drago._

_

* * *

_Alors ? Pas trop déçu que cette fête se soit finalement terminée en pétard mouillé. Drago change mais certaines choses sont encore tenaces, il fallait bien qu'il craque à un moment donnée, on ne peut pas changer radicalement du jour au lendemain. Mais au moins, il regrette, et je pense qu'il peut parce que même si il ne dit pas quel est ce mot qu'il a prononcé, on peut aisément le deviner. Bref, va-t-elle lui pardonner, vous le saurez au prochain numéro ^^

Bisous bisous


	21. Lettre numéro 8

Coucou. Elle en a suscité des réactions la dernière lettre :D Je me suis bien amusée en lisant vos review ^^

Pour savoir si Hermione est quand même allée le voir ou pas. C'est la-dessous.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire à maja3322

**Réponses aux review anonymes** :

**Iryoo** : Tu as bien raison, dans tout ce que tu dis, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre ^^ Et c'est vrai que ce côté de Drago fait partie de lui, même si il essaye de changer, il y a des domaines pour lesquels c'est plus dur. Mais j'avoue que je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place d'Hermione. Elle devait se faire une joie de le voir, de lui parler et il a tout gâché. Et oui il a envie de cookies (à mon avis son elfe perso au manoir lui en cuisinait et là du coup ça doit lui manquer xD). Bref, voici la lettre suivante. Bisous

* * *

Lettre numéro 8

.

_Appartement Londonien, Le 28 juillet 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Merci pour ta visite d'hier. Je sais que j'ai semblé suffisant et sur de moi dans ma dernière lettre mais en fait, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te montres. Mais je suis immensément heureux que tu l'ai fait. Et ces cookies étaient les meilleurs que j'avais jamais mangé. J'en ai toujours quelques uns, si tu veux venir prendre un café. Ah non, j'oubliais : tu préfères le thé. Mais j'en ai aussi. Tu as donc là une invitation à venir chaque fois que tu en as envie._

_Whouah, je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire cela, et surtout pas à toi. Après tout, je suppose que ma mère avait raison à ton propos. Tu vaux vraiment la peine que je prenne un peu de mon temps pour toi. Mais je dois toujours réfléchir à savoir si tu vaux la peine que je t'offre mon amitié ou mon affection. Tu sais bien que je me contente pas d'être ami avec chaque personne qui sait comment remettre mon intelligence en question. Je ne suis pas toi, Granger. J'en attends plus de la part de mes amis. Et je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu es en train de penser que je recherche uniquement des amis imbéciles et soumis, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Crabbe et Goyle n'ont jamais été mes amis (néanmoins, je porte toujours le deuil de la disparition de Crabbe), ils étaient juste des suiveurs. Pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un digne d'être mon ami. Alors tu vois que ce serait un grand changement si je décidais soudainement que tu es digne de devenir ma première amie, même après toutes ces années que nous avons passées à se battre et à se disputer._

_.  
_

_Peux-tu imaginer comment les gens réagiraient si ils découvraient que toi et moi sommes en fait courtois et que nous nous asseyons dans la même pièce pendant une heure sans se jeter une seule fois des sorts ? Imagine leurs têtes si ils découvraient qu'en fait, nous avons __**rit. **__Ils ne seraient pas capable de saisir cette information._

_Tout comme je n'arrive toujours pas vraiment à saisir que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Et que ces sentiments sont plus forts que les sentiments amicaux ou fraternels. Tu as des sentiments amoureux pour moi, bien que nous n'ayons été courtois l'un envers l'autre que deux fois. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que même avec toutes ces horribles choses que je t'ai dites, tu arrives toujours à trouver de l'amour pour moi dans ton cœur. Si c'est bien ce que tu ressens pour moi, je veux dire, de l'amour et pas seulement de l'attirance._

_Je n'arrive vraiment pas à saisir Granger ! Tu dis que tu as ces sentiments pour moi depuis notre sixième année, ce qui signifie depuis deux ans mais, nous nous sautions toujours à la gorge. Et parfois, ce n'était même pas moi qui commençait ! Tu dois être une très bonne actrice si tu peux être une telle harpie (désolé) tout en ayant des sentiments pour moi. Ca me dépasse, vraiment. Mais je suppose que tu n'étais tout simplement pas prête pour me dire quoi que ce soit. Puisqu'on en vient à parler de ça, je ne t'aurais pas crue si tu me l'avais dit avant le moment ou tu l'as fait. J'aurais sans aucun doute rigolé et puis je m'en serais encore plus pris à toi. Alors je suppose que tu savais ce que tu faisais. Ou peut-être que tu avais juste une peur bleue. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger, peu n'importe pourquoi tu as attendu. Tu as fait le bon choix._

_Ouais, je sais, je viens de dire que tu avais fais quelque chose de bien, je sais ! Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je souhaitais changer et je suppose qu'accepter que d'autres que moi puissent avoir raison est un bon pas vers le changement. Alors oui Granger, tu as eu raison d'attendre._

_.  
_

_Je viens de réaliser : ce n'est pas bizarre que je commence mes lettres en m'adressant à toi par ton prénom mais que je continue la lettre en utilisant ton nom de famille ? Je suis sur que tu trouves ça bizarre. Tu as même utilisé mon prénom dans tes lettres. Merlin, tu as même utilisé mon prénom quand nous étions ensemble. Je ne pense pas que je l'ai fait. Je pense que j'ai continué à t'appeler Granger, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi devrais-je refuser d'utiliser ton prénom alors que tu sembles si à l'aise avec le mien ? Alors on y va. Hermione. Hum…je crois que ça me va. J'ai hâte de le prononcer devant toi et de voir ton visage quand je t'appellerais enfin Hermione. Mais je vais te dire une chose : Potter ne sera jamais « Harry » et la belette ne sera jamais « Ron/Ronald » (Quoi que je parle occasionnellement de lui en l'appelant Weasley, bien qu'il y a tellement de Weasley que ça doit être dur pour toi de savoir du quel je parle) . Bon sang, je n'aime même pas écrire leurs prénoms, alors je ne les dirais jamais. Maintenant que c'est dit, je crois qu'en fait, j'aime bien ton prénom._

_.  
_

_Ok, je pars juste quelques secondes pour aller voir d'où viens ton prénom et ce qu'il signifie. Je suis ringard, je sais. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Alors, ton prénom est grec et signifie « voyager ». Mais en fait, il y a une histoire géniale derrière. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'Hélène de Troie ? Où ai-je la tête ? Tu es Hermione Granger ! J'aurais pu dire n'importe quel nom, tu aurais dit « Oui, je connais ce nom, n'est ce pas ce/cette… ». Donc bien sur, tu as entendu parler d'Hélène de Troie, la plus belle femme du monde. Et bien elle était mariée au roi Ménélas et leur fille s'appelait Hermione. C'est vraiment un beau prénom. Tu as probablement déjà deviné la signification de mon nom : ce n'est pas la chose la plus dure à deviner. C'est grec et latin et ça signifie dragon ou serpent. Super, c'est comme si j'étais destiné à être un connard depuis ma naissance. Bon, j'ai certainement été en accord avec mon prénom pendant un certain temps._

_.  
_

_Bref, ma porte est t'es ouverte et tu devrais me rendre visite. Peut-être que ta porte sera même ouverte pour moi, comme ça je pourrais voir où tu vis. Tu m'as dit dans une de tes lettres que tu voulais que je voie ton chez-toi, et en fait, j'ai envie de le voir. Je suppose que la porte de mon cœur est également entrouverte, pas grande ouverte mais j'ai la sensation que cela arrivera un jour ou l'autre. Sois juste patiente avec moi. Je ne suis pas habitué à faire confiance aux gens et à les laisser entrer dans mon cœur. Mais, parce que tu es gentille et sincère avec moi, je vais essayer de te faire une place._

_Je suppose que je te verrai bientôt. Et alors, tu m'entendras prononcer ton nom et je t'entendrais prononcer le mien._

_Drago._

_

* * *

_Je sens un certain emballement alors je clarifie tout de suite. Quand Drago dit que la porte de son coeur est entrouverte, il parle bien sur en terme d'amitié ! C'est trop tôt pour lui, pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager une possible relation autre qu'amicale ^^

Valà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous auraient aimé qu'Hermione le fasse mariner mais bon. Elle est amoureuse et puis je pense que ces excuses dans la lettre précédente (même si il est hyper-arrogant) ont fait leur effet ^^

Bisous bisous


	22. Lettre numéro 9

Coucou. Vous savez quoi ? C'est la couuuuuupe du monde *_* comment je suis trop contente. Vous allez vous dire "nan mais c'est quoi cette fille, d'abord elle nous saoule avec Roland Garros et maintenant c'est le foot" oui ben j'y peux rien moi, si j'aime le foot. Donc ALLEZ LES BLEUS (des encouragements, il vont en avoir besoin...) D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête ^^

Passons à ce qui vous intéresse. MERCI encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, j'adore les lire !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages.

**

* * *

**.

Lettre numéro 9

.

_Appartement Londonien, le 1__er__ aout 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta visite d'hier. Tu m'as évidemment aidé à manger les derniers cookies mais je n'ai jamais douté de ton appétit. Bien que ton corps ne le laisse pas transparaître, je sais que tu adores les sucreries. Ma mère m'a raconté pleins de secrets à ton propos . Elle m'a donc raconté ton étrange manie de manger un carré de chocolat après avoir terminé un livre. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? En fait, tu as besoin d'une excuse pour manger du chocolat ? Et tu as donc choisi de le faire chaque fois que tu termines un livre, ce qui arrive chaque jour. Ce que je viens de dire prouve bien que tu es une grande amatrice de sucreries. Mais j'aime ça. Personnellement, je préfère les cookies, mais tu le savais déjà. Bien, comme je n'ai plus de ces biscuits chez moi, je pense qu'il est juste que tu m'en refasses ou que tu m'invites chez toi pour en manger des tout chauds._

_J'attends toujours cette invitation tu sais. Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'invites quand tu étais là, hier, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Au lieu de ça, tu as simplement mangé trois de mes cinq cookies, bu ton lait et tu m'as fait la conversation comme si rien ne manquait. Tu es restée une heure, puis tu t'es levée, tu as mit tes chaussures, m'a serré la main et puis tu es partie avec un grand sourire. Merlin, ce sourire m'a tapé sur les nerfs. J'avais l'impression qu'il me hurlait « J'ai quelque chose que tu veux, et tu ne l'auras pas. ». Vraiment Hermione, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois taquine. Je m'imaginais que tu étais modeste et timide. Ce que tu es aussi. C'est une combinaison très étrange._

_.  
_

_Je ne pense pas que j'oublierais un jour la manière dont tu m'as souri, quand j'ai prononcé ton prénom à voix haute pour la première fois. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un rougir aussi fort auparavant. C'était assez adorable en fait. Le rose est une jolie couleur sur ta peau. Et merde, je commence à parler comme une femme ! Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu d'amie fille. Elles ont une mauvaise influence. Bientôt, tu vas me prêter ton baume pour les cheveux et tu vas me dire que je devrais commencer à utiliser une crème hydratante et une crème de nuit. Eh bien, cela n'arrivera pas. Jamais !_

_.  
_

_Je change de sujet mais j'attends vraiment une invitation pour te rendre visite, après cette lettre. Si je n'en reçois pas une, je vais m'inviter moi-même. Mais s'il te plait, ne me force pas à contacter Potter pour lui demander une invitation. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il me rendrait ce service. Je veux dire, c'est ton ami bien sur. Mais j'ai été très clair sur ce que je pense de lui et je suis sur à 100% qu'il pense la même chose. Même si je ravalais ma fierté (et si jamais cela arrivait, ça me resterait en travers de la gorge pendant des semaines) et que je lui demandais de m'inviter, il ne ferait que me rire au nez. Ou même pire : il pourrait me forcer à m'aplatir devant lui et à le supplier. Oh Merlin, ce serait horrible. Il inviterait peut-être même la belette pour qu'il puisse voir ça lui aussi._

_Attend une minute, c'est exactement ce que tu attendais n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, pas tout le truc avec Potter (mais si c'est ce que tu attendais, tu sera surement très décue) mais tu veux au moins que je te supplie. Ca alors !Tu es vraiment une sorcière manipulatrice. Eh bien c'est mission accomplie. Je te demande officiellement de m'inviter chez toi._

_Quand je te rendrais visite (il n'y a pas de __**si**__ puisque tu ne peux pas résister à mon humble supplication, je sais, j'ai tellement de charme) j'espère que Potter ne nous dérangera pas. Ou ce bébé avec lequel vous vivez. Vraiment, je ne vois pas comment tu fais. Vivre avec un bébé __**et**__ Potter. Tu n'as pas toujours les mains prises avec deux enfants à la maison ? Ok, c'était peut-être un peu méchant mais également marrant et je ne vais pas m'excuser. Ce n'est toujours pas mon truc. Et je ne m'attend pas à ce que ça devienne bientôt mon truc. Tu restes la seule personne qui a reçu une excuse verbale de la part de Drago Malefoy._

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui aurait pensé que moi, Drago Malefoy, prince des serpentards aurait un jour fait des excuses à Hermione Granger, petite gryffondor coincée et renfermée (ne le prend pas mal mais c'est vraiment ce que tu étais). Je te le dit (pour la, je ne sais pas, dix-septième fois ?) les gens ne croiront jamais que nous pouvons être courtois l'un envers l'autre. Ils ne croiront jamais à tes sentiments pour moi et à toutes les choses que tu as faites pour moi. Et ils ne croiront certainement pas que j'ai été gentil avec toi (Je ne suis toujours pas un ange, je l'admet mais je n'ai pas envie d'en être un)._

_.  
_

_Hé, Hermione, regardes quel jour on est. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à exactement un mois de la rentrée. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je m'apprête à dire mais je suis assez impatient d'y être. Bien sur, sans Crabbe, ça va être un peu étrange. Et il se pourrait que je n'ai pas « d'amis » : ni à Serpentard, ni ailleurs. Je veux dire, la plupart des serpentards ont leurs parents qui sont soit à Azkaban, soit morts. Ils vont probablement me considérer comme un traitre et un faible et ils vont dire que ma famille à changé de côté uniquement pour échapper à Azkaban. Et crois moi, ils ne vont pas m'adorer d'avoir sauvé la vie de Potter, ainsi que la tienne. Je suis peut-être un héros aux yeux des autres mais pour les Serpentards, je vais être le plus grand traître qui aura jamais marché dans ces couloirs. Ca te vas si je te dis qu'en fait, je suis content de t'avoir ? Ou est-ce c'est trop bizarre ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, bien sur que tu ne vas pas trouver cela bizarre. Je suis sur que tu es dans un état d'allégresse en lisant ce passage, et que tu sautes partout tout en relisant ces simples mots. Tu vois, je te connais déjà assez bien Hermione. Et puis, si tes amis Gryffondor (et cette Loufoca Lovegood de Serdaigle. Puisqu'elle est si bizarre, pourquoi est ce qu'elle est à Serdaigle ?), peuvent me tolérer, je pourrais peut-être te rejoindre dans votre compartiment, pendant le trajet en train. C'est juste une supposition._

_.  
_

_Maintenant que ça me revient : comment vont tes parents ? Je voulais te le demander hier, quand tu étais là mais j'étais tellement focalisé sur ta non-invitation et sur le fait que tu manges mes cookies (c'est toi qui les a fait, je te l'accorde, mais tu me les as donnés et même si je t'ai invitée pour m'aider à les finir, je ne m'attendais à ce que tu manges presque tout, toute seule !) que je n'ai pas pensé à te le demander. Est-ce qu'ils rentrent bientôt chez eux ? Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'en soucie. Peut-être que c'est seulement parce que tu t'en soucies. Merlin, on dirait que tu es soudainement devenue ma meilleure amie. "Ohhh, je me soucie de certaines choses, juste parce que tu y accordes de l'importance" ! Pfff, foutaises. Regardes. Par exemple : je ne me soucies pas le moins du monde des bébés et tu ne seras jamais capable de changer cela ! Crois moi ! Jamais je n'incarnerais ce rôle là. Et n'essaye pas de faire ta miss je-crois-tout-savoir en me disant que je détestais les nés-moldus et que j'ai changé pour __**ça, **__parce que ce n'est pas réellement la vérité. Je ne suis pas un grand fan des nés-moldus. J'ai uniquement changé d'avis à propos de toi. Et un petit peu à propos des nés-moldus en général mais c'est uniquement à cause de toi. Et merde, je recommence._

_Tu sais quoi, je ferais mieux de finir cette lettre avant d'écrire quelque chose de vraiment stupide qui me hanterait à jamais. Je vais attendre ton invitation et si je ne l'ai pas dans trois jours, tu me trouveras debout sur ton perron avec un visage vraiment furieux. Et à ce moment là, quand tu m'inviteras à rentrer, je refuserais. Oui, je le ferais. Et maintenant tu peux dire que je suis puéril mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Mais je crois que tu le sais déjà._

_Drago._

_

* * *

_Mouahah, j'imagine trèès bien la tête de Drago en train de regarder Hermione qui mange SES cookies xD M'enfin, encore une étape de franchie, il a envie d'aller chez elle tout en sachant que c'est aussi l'endroit ou vit Harry. Et il a changé d'avis pour Poudlard aussi. J'aime bien ce chapitre, Drago me fait rire avec son obsession pour les cookies et puis je le trouve trop mignon quand il lui demande comment vont ses parents. Parce qu'on peut aisément deviner que c'est quelque chose qui va toucher Hermione ^^

Valà pour ce chapitre. Maintenant j'ai quelque chose à vous dire : **Je pars lundi au Royaume-Uni ou je vais être fille au pair. J'embarque bien évidemment mon ordinateur avec moi, mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un "mais", ce petit Bill (mon ordi) a des fois du mal à se connecter en wifi, rien qu'a la fac, tout le monde arrive à se connecter sans problème et moi je met trois plombes. Bref, tout ça pour dire que si j'arrive à me connecter normalement, il n'y aura pas de souci quant-au postage de cette histoire mais si il ya problèmes, les post seront surement plus chaotiques**. **Donc ne vous inquiètez pas si je ne réponds pas à vos review la semaine prochaine et si il n'y a pas de chapitre vendredi prochain. Je ne vous oublie pas et si jamais je suis vraiment longue, je posterai plusieurs chapitres en même temps pour me faire pardonner :) **

Bisous bisous**  
**


	23. Quatorzième lettre

Hello ! Bon, je vous avais prévenu mais désolée quand même pour le retard. Ca fait une semaine que je suis au Royaume-Uni et durant la semaine qui s'est écoulée je n'ai pas eu internet sur mon pc. Gros problèmes de connections qui son apparemment résolus (je croise les doigts pour que ça dure ^^). Donc aussitôt internet retrouvé sur mon Bill chéri, je m'empresse de vous poster cette lettre de Mademoiselle Granger.

Je vais aussi vous donner un peu de mes nouvelles (si vous vous en fichez, ne lisez pas) : donc très bonne première semaine pour moi à Oxford (la ville d'Emma Waston en passant lOl), mes hosts sont très sympa et la petite aussi sauf le soir ou elle ne veut pas se coucher et ou elle fait parfois des crises ^^ Mis à part ça tout va bien, et en plus il fait beau. Je suis allée voir une comédie musicale vendredi et j'en ai compris l'essenciel :D

Bref, passons à ce qui vous intéresse.

Ah oui et MERDE à tout ceux qui passent des exams (bac entre autres)

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient

**Réponses aux review anonymes** :

**Iryoo** : Hermione est pleine de ressource ^^ Et en effet, Drago ne peut pas changer toute sa personnalité. Et c'est Hermione qui lui a érit pendant son coma et qui a passé des jours à son chevet, pas Harry et Ron donc il ne va pas changer de ce point de vu là (peut-être un peu quand même pour faire plaisir à Herm' mais ils ne deviendront pas amis ^^)

Et non, je ne suis pas en UK pour mes études, je suis fille au pait c'est à dire que je m'occupe d'enfants (en l'occurence une petite fille de sept ans) je vais la chercher à l'école, la lève le matin, lui prépare ses affaires etc, et je fais un peu de vaisselle/repassage dans la maison...

* * *

_Quatorzième lettre _

_.  
_

_Cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_Alors tu veux vraiment une invitation pour venir à la maison ? Tu sais, tu es vraiment têtu et puéril mais de toute manière, tu es invité par la présente. Bien que je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu n'es pas tout simplement passé me voir. Je veux dire, je t'avais déjà invité dans une de mes premières lettres. Je suppose que tu avais oublié._

_Oh, et désolée de faire exploser ta bulle mais Harry et Teddy seront tous deux à la maison. Mais ils ne nous dérangerons pas quand nous irons dans mes « appartements ». Par contre, si tu veux des cookies, tu devras les tolérer. Ils seront avec nous dans la cuisine, je ne peux vraiment pas les jeter dehors parce qu'ils vivent également ici et qu'Harry est aussi fou de cookies que toi. Donc tu devras être courtois avec eux, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème quand il y a des cookies dans la pièce._

_Tu as demandé des nouvelles de mes parents dans ta lettre. Eh bien ils sont toujours coincés en Australie et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils seront bientôt de retour . Peut-être que j'irais passer un peu de temps avec eux avant que l'école recommence. Je pense que ça leur ferait plaisir. Et à moi aussi. Je sais que ça va te sembler un peu soudain mais si tu en as envie, tu es le bienvenu pour venir avec moi. Tu te rappelles de la lettre que je t'avais envoyée d'Australie ? Je t'avais dit que je voulais te montrer les Carlton Garden. Eh bien cette offre tient toujours. Dit moi simplement ce que tu en penses._

_.  
_

_Et je ne m'attends vraiment pas à ce que tu deviennes soudainement le meilleur ami d'Harry ou quoi que ce soit. Tu peux continuer à l'appeler Potter. Merlin sait qu'il continuera de t'appeler Malefoy avec tout le venin qu'il est capable de mettre dans sa voix. Continues donc de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Faire autrement serait incroyablement bizarre._

_Je sais que tu me tolères seulement mais au moins, je suis Hermione maintenant. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est plaisant de finalement t'entendre prononcer mon prénom. C'est la raison de la rougeur que tu avais mentionnée. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne parles pas comme une femme. Tu étais juste sincère et très gentil. Alors que ce n'est pas du tout ton truc. Peu importe, c'était très sympa._

_Tu es évidement le bienvenu à t'assoir avec moi quand nous irons à Poudlard. Je suis sure que Ginny n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Après tout, elle a accepté mes sentiments pour toi. Et Luna ne posera aucun problème. Elle va probablement trouver cela intéressant et elle va regarder dans tes oreilles pour voir si ton cerveau est envahi par les nargoles, qui auraient, ce qui aurait causé ta soudaine gentillesse. Neville, Seamus et Dean seront peut-être un petit peu hésitant. Ils ne t'ont jamais apprécié, mais je devine que ce sentiment est réciproque. Tu auras juste à être poli. Tu peux tout simplement t'assoir entre la fenêtre et moi avec Ginny en face de toi. Comme ça ils ne feront pas attention à toi. Mais pour résumer, tu es le bienvenu parmi nous._

_Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te jettes à mes pieds ou que tu me supplies pour une invitation. C'est plus ton style de faire ça, alors je ne m'étonne pas que tu ai eu cette idée stupide. Je pensais tout simplement que tu te rappelais que je t'avais déjà donné une invitation. Maintenant je suppose que tu ne t'en rappelais plus._

_.  
_

_Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sembles enfin dépasser tes vieux préjugés envers les nés-moldus. Même si c'est principalement à cause de moi. C'est assez flatteur tu sais. As-tu remarqué que tu continues de dire que tu ne m'apprécies pas vraiment alors que tu es toujours respectueux envers moi, que tu te soucies de mes parents uniquement parce que je m'en soucie et que tu me supplies pour une invitation à venir chez moi ? On dirait que tu m'apprécies quand même un peu._

_.  
_

_Tu sais comment je me sens vis-à vis de toi. Comme je l'ai écrit dans ma toute première lettre, je ne me suis jamais attendue à ce que tu te réveilles et que soudainement, mes sentiments soient partagés. Je sais que les choses ne marchent pas comme ça. Mais je sens que tu deviens plus chaleureux avec moi. Et tu va peut-être le nier mais c'est écrit. Je ne suis surement pas la personne que tu préfères mais tu ne me hais certainement pas, c'est un début. Tu vois, je suis également assez têtue et tenace. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te forcer à m'aimer. Mais je ne vais pas non plus laisser tomber. Parce que même si tu as mit un mois à comprendre que mes sentiments étaient sincères, moi, je le savais déjà. Et les vrais sentiments ne s'en vont pas comme ça. Ils s'épanouissent. Alors je vais être patiente, comme ça tu pourras réfléchir à ce que tu ressens vraiment pour moi. Généralement j'obtiens ce que je veux, tout comme Drago Malefoy. Je suis juste un peu plus mature, à ce propos, que toi._

_Bon, assez avec toutes ces déclarations de franchise, elles ne vont rien nous apporter de nouveau. Tu connais mes sentiments et je connais les tiens, fin de l'histoire._

_N'est ce pas étrange, maintenant que nous nous voyons, que l'on continue à s'envoyer des lettres ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est devenu notre truc à nous. Peut-être que c'est plus facile d'être honnête lorsque on écrit une lettre. Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de regarder la personne dans les yeux et de lui dire comment tu te sens. Tu as juste à lui expliquer et donner libre cours à ton cœur. Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter de sa réaction, savoir si il va pleurer ou se moquer de toi. Et une fois que c'est sur le papier, et que la lettre est envoyée, tu te sens mieux d'avoir finalement exprimé ce que tu voulais dire. Je crois que je n'ai pas envie qu'on continue de s'écrire ces lettres. Mais je veux toujours qu'on puisse réellement se parler quand on est ensemble. Bien sur, je ne m'attend pas à un miracle – Je suis bien consciente que tu n'es pas capable de faire des miracle, peu importe ce que tu penses – mais ne pouvons nous pas tout simplement essayer d'être ouvert et honnête l'un envers l'autre ? Plus de secrets et plus de mensonges Drago. J'espère que je peux compter sur toi pour ça. Ensuite, nous pourrons peut-être commencer à construire une vraie amitié. Je voudrais être ta première amie Drago. Si tu veux de moi._

_Bien à toi_

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_Je n'ai pas relu donc désolée des fautes restantes. J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bisous bisous


	24. Lettre numéro 10

Hi girls ! Deux chapitres dans la semaine n'est ce pas merveilleux ! Bon, ca n'arrivera pas tout le temps, c'est juste que je veux reprendre mon rythme habituel du vendredi et je n'allais tout de même pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à vendredi prochain ^^ Bref, merci encore de toutes ces reviews, j'ai beau n'être que la traductrice, ça me fait très plaisir et puis je traduisais comme un pied vous ne reviewerez pas, n'est ce pas ^^

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à **JKR** et l'histoire à **maja3322**

* * *

Lettre numéro 10

.

_Appartement Londonien, le 4 août 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais te remercier pour hier, j'ai passé un bon moment. Bien que le bébé ai pleuré plusieurs fois, ce n'était pas si mal (je sais, je sais). Et même si ça blesse mon cœur – et mon pauvre égo – je dois admettre que Potter n'était pas non plus si mauvais que ça. Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il est mon nouveau meilleur ami ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis même pas en train de dire que nous sommes amis ou que je l'apprécie, mais je pense que je peux arriver à rester près de lui, ainsi qu'a côté de ce bébé. Et c'est vraiment une bonne chose puisque cela signifie que je peux te rendre visite plus souvent._

_.  
_

_Quelqu'un devrait me donner une claque sur la tête. En fait, je t'aime bien Granger…Hermione. Tu te rappelles la dernière chose que tu as écrite dans ta précédente lettre ? A propos du fait que tu voulais être ma première vraie amie ? Je pense que je vais accepter ton cette offre. C'est assez étonnant mais nous nous entendons vraiment bien et nous nous amusons l'un avec l'autre. Tu es sincèrement la dernière personne que j'avais imaginée pour être ma première amie mais je dois avouer que je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver une meilleure personne._

_C'est à ce moment là qu'une personne normale et sympa aurait dit quelque chose à propos de ta maison, qu'elle est jolie et à quel point je l'aime. Mais je ne suis pas sympa Hermione. Tu penses que je suis gentil n'est ce pas ? Mais peu importe. De plus, mon quota de sympatie à été dépensé en tolérant Potter et l'enfant. Je ne ferais donc plus d'amabilités. J'espère que tu n'en espérais pas plus parce que tu serais déçue. C'est vraiment étrange, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te decevoir. Bien sur, il y a peu de gens que l'on a délibérement envie de decevoir mais bon. Normalement, ça ne me peinerait pas le moins du monde, de te décevoir. Ou au contraire, j'apprécierait même ça. Mais je l'ai déjà dit avant et je me fiche de me répéter : tu m'as retourné le cerveau. Tu m'as rendu cinglé !_

_Ma mère a dit la même chose. Elle est passée hier, juste après que je sois rentré de chez toi. Elle a frappé gentiment à la porte et quand j'ai ouvert, elle n'est pas rentrée dans l'appartement. Elle est juste restée là, sur le perron pour étudier mon visage. Ensuite, elle m'a fait un grand sourire et a tapé des mains tout en rentrant dans l'appartement. Elle ne m'a pas salué ou quoi que ce soit, elle a simplement dit : « Tu as été rendre visite à Hermione, n'est ce pas ? » Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Alors j'ai simplement hoché la tête et je lui ai demandé comment elle pouvait dire une telle chose. Elle m'a répondu que c'était parce que je paraissait plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis très longtemps. Et ensuite, elle l'a dit : « Elle te rends cinglé », puis elle a souri et a caressé ma joue avec sa main, avant de continuer « Je suis contente que tu te laisses enfin aller et que tu ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu peux être toi-même."_

_Elle est restée encore un peu après ça et nous avons discuté. De temps et temps, elle s'arrêtait de parler et elle me regardait, avant de faire un petit commentaire à propos de toi et moi. Je te jure, je crois qu'elle pense qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Je la laisse rêver. C'est une femme après tout._

_Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les femmes. Je n'ai rien contre elles. Mais vous avez tendance à avoir des fantasmes bizarres. Généralement des fantasmes à propos de l'amour et du bonheur qui va avec. J'imagine que tu es un petit peu plus raisonnable que cela mais quand même. On ne peux pas renier ce que tu es. Bien sur, je sais que tu es courageuse et intelligente mais est ce que tu peux être honnête en me disant que tu n'aimes pas entendre des petites histoires romantiques ? En fait, ça me rapelles, attends un peu. Oui, je m'en rappelle. Je viens de relire une de tes lettres où tu m'écrivais à propos d'un livre que tu avais lu. Un livre de Jane Austen pour être plus précis. Cela prouve ce que je viens de dire._

_.  
_

_Oh, d'ailleurs, je viens de voir ta dernière lettre. Tu as écrit quelque chose à propos des nés-moldus. Tu disais que tu étais heureuse que mes préjugés disparaissent, même si ce n'est qu'à cause de toi. Mais je veux que tu saches quelque chose : la disparition de mes préjugés n'a en fait rien à voir avec toi, Hermione. Mes convictions étaient déjà altérées lorsque tu étais prisonnière au manoir de mon père. Je sais que tu n'as probablement pas envie que je te rappelle ce moment là, et je suis profondément désolé de ce que ma famille t'as fait. Je le suis vraiment (tu vois, une fois encore, tu m'amène à m'excuser – et cette fois-ci, pour une chose que je n'ai même pas faite – . Tu as été tellement courageuse ce jour là. Je t'ai étrangement admirée. Bien que ma tante te torturait (et elle est la meilleure dans ce domaine, crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis) tu as tenu le coup. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à changer mon opinion à propos de toi, je m'en rend compte maintenant. J'ai commencé à sentir que tu étais peut-être plus douée et plus forte que ce que je pensais auparavant. J'ai commencé à penser que peut-être, juste parce que tu étais une née-moldue, tu ne serais pas moins digne qu'un autre de pratiquer la magie.. Alors oui, tu es la cause, mais pas de la manière dont tu le penses._

_Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi (c'est assez étrange mais je suppose que c'est l'une des choses qui arrive lorsque l'on est amis), nous devrions vraiment continuer ces lettres. Il est de loin, plus facile d'ecrire ses sentiments (spécialement pour moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment exprimer mes sentiments) que de dire à quelqu'un ce que l'on ressent. Et bien que nous ayons vu beaucoup l'un de l'autre, dernièrement, et que nous soyons maintenant amis, je pense que tu as raison lorsque tu dis que les lettres sont notre truc. Et j'aimerai partager quelque chose avec toi, que ni Potter ni Weasley peuvent se targuer d'avoir. Whouah, c'est étrange. En fait, je pense que je suis un petit peu jaloux. Je dois te partager alors que tu as tout de moi. Ce n'est pas juste. Bien, passons à des choses plus joyeuses : les lettres. Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai toujours des problèmes pour exprimer mes sentiments mais je veux apprendre comment faire. Et je pense que ces lettres pourraient être capables de m'aider à y arriver. Alors, continuons à nous écrire, n'est ce pas ?_

_.  
_

_J'étais en train de penser que (si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu) nous pourrions faire une balade sur le chemin de traverse, ensemble. Nous avons tous deux quelques affaires d'école à acheter et je pense que ça nous ferais du bien de sortir en public ensemble. Je sais ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que nous soyons amis parce que cela interomprait l'ordre naturel des choses (tu te rapelles le truc des mascottes de Serpentard et Gryffondor ?) mais j'ai repensé à ça dernièrement. Je pense que ce serait sain pour nous de montrer notre amitié. Tu sais, refermer les vieilles blessures et montrer aux gens que malgré que nous soyons différents et habitués à être ennemis, cela ne signifie pas que les choses ne changeront jamais. Après cette guerre, les gens ont vraiment besoin de réaliser que leurs préjudices sont puérils et inappropriés. Les gens ont besoin de voir que des ennemis peuvent aller de l'avant et même être amis. Peut-être que nous allons abattre certains murs. Peut-être que nous allons couper le souffle à certaines personnes. Et peut être que nous rendrons même certaines personnes folle furieuse. Mais avec espoir, peut-être que aménerons les gens à arrêter et à penser à leurs propres vies. Bon, c'est peu être un peu tiré par les cheveux mais je veux toujours aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec toi, peu importe ce que nous y ferons. Pouvons-nous y aller le six aout ?_

_Drago._

_

* * *

_Et valà...ça avance, ça avance dans la tête de notre blondinet : il dit qu'il l'aime bien. Il veut sortir avec elle et non pas uniquement se voir dans leurs maisons respectives, il a envie de partager un truc exclusif avec elle et il est un peu jaloux de Ron et a fait deux grands pas d'un coup là ^^

Bisous bisous


	25. Lettre numéro 11

o_O *méchante Loufoca, méchante !* Frappez-moi, vous avez le droit. Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai tout simplement oublié de poster le chapitre vendredi dernier. Excusez-moi vraiment, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !

Merci encore pour vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi.

Réponses aux review anonymes 

**() qui a du oublier de taper son pseudo ou alors il n'est pas passé ^^** : Et oui il est jaloux...preuve qu'il commence à bien l'apprécier. Et désolée du retard ! Bisous

* * *

Lettre numéro 11

.

_Appartement Londonien, le 7 aout 1998, _

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui est arrivé hier. Tu dois me croire quand je dis que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Si je l'avais su, je n'aurais pas suggéré que l'on se montre en public. Je suppose qu'en fait, tout le monde ne me considère pas comme un héros. Ou du moins, pas un héros selon ta norme. Cette sorcière avait raison Hermione. Tu ne peux pas continuer à le nier. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être ton ami et définitivement pas pour être plus que ça. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un imposteur, qui essaye d'être meilleur et de te mériter mais on ne peux pas nier toutes les choses que j'ai faite dans le passé. Je ne parle pas seulement des choses que j'ai faite à toi et à tes amis mais de toutes les choses que j'ai faites à la communauté sorcière dans son intégralité. J'ai toujours vécu avec mon nom et même si j'essaye de faire les choses différemment, les gens doutent de moi et personne (excepté toi) ne me fait confiance. Et je ne blame aucun d'eux. Si je n'avais pas étè là, Dumbledore serait peut-être toujours en vie, tu as pensé à ça ? Si je n'avais pas laissé les autres mangemorts entrer et en plus, amené Severus à tuer le directeur, il serait peut-être toujours parmi nous._

_Et Hermione, la plupart des gens se fichent que je vous ai sauvé la vie. Ils pensent que j'ai seulement fait ça pour pouvoir vous livrer à Voldemort. Chacuns d'entre eux pensent que je suis un traitre. L'Ordre du Phénix ne voudra pas avoir affaire à moi, même si je les ai contactés pour leur offrir mes services (je voulais aider à attraper les mangemorts qui trainent toujours en toute liberté. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que je faisais ça mais je voulais te surprendre. Mais au lieu de prendre ma main tendue, il m'ont renvoyés et traité d'imposteur. Ils n'ont jamais cru que je voulais les aider. Et je suppose qu'ils ne t'ont jamais parlé de mon offre, puisque tu ne m'en a rien dit.) Les sangs-purs de Serpentards me considèrent comme un traitre parce que je t'ai aidé et ils ne veulent plus rien avoir à faire avec moi non plus. Au lieu de ça ils m'envoient des beuglantes qui m'insultent, moi et ma famille. Je ne veux pas que tous mes problèmes aient des répercussions sur toi, comme c'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi._

_.  
_

_Je ne suis à ma place nulle part Hermione. Tout le monde, excepté toi et mes parents m'ont mis sur le côté. Je m'attendais à ce que mes parents restent à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive parce que c'est en quelque sorte leur rôle de faire ça. Mais tu ne me dois rien de la sorte. En fait, tu ne me dois rien de mieux que de m'ignorer et de me haïr comme tout les autres. Nous ne devrions pas être amis Hermione. Cela me peine énormément de dire ça mais c'est la vérité et tu le sais. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être amis. Si nous restons ensemble, nous devrons nous battre constamment contre les préjugés. Je sais maintenant que j'ai été naïf et imbécile. Il n'y a aucun moyen de montrer aux gens la force de l'amitié, parce que personne ne me pense capable d'être ami avec quelqu'un, toi par-dessus tout. Je ne veux pas t'entrainer vers le fond avec moi._

_Te laisser tranquille va être ma dernière action en tant qu'ami, Hermione. Cela va également être la chose la plus dure que j'aurais à faire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre des pouvoirs qui sont contre nous. Je sais que tu voudras essayer. Tu es têtue, je l'ai vu un grand nombre de fois. Mais si tu te bats contre ça, tu vas tout perdre. Ta fierté, ton intégrité et tes espoirs futurs. Vu comme ça, on dirait peut-être que j'exagère mais crois moi : les gens ne m'aiment pas et n'aiment pas ma famille, ils ne nous ont jamais aimés et ils vont haïr quiconque est associé à nous. Même ta popularité ne sera pas capable de faire une différence. Ils vont probablement penser que je t'ai ensorcelé pour que tu m'apprécie. Ils vont essayer de sauver leur héroïne et nous allons tous les deux être blessés lorsqu'ils vont réussir._

_.  
_

_Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser Hermione, et n'oses même pas ! Tu ne peux pas laver ma réputation : il y a trop de choses contre moi. La marque des ténèbres est sur mon bras et c'est la première chose qui parle contre moi, et même toi ne pourras pas effacer ça. Je sais que j'ai été bête d'accepter cette marque mais j'avais une peur bleue. Si je ne l'avais pas acceptée, ma vie ce serait terminée il y a un an. Tu ne peux pas me laver alors ne pense même pas à essayer de le faire, Cela ferais encore plus de dégâts à toi qu'a moi. _

_Crois-moi, il n'y a rien que je préférerais que simplement rester avec toi et ignorer tout les autres. Mais être ami suppose de faire attention à l'autre et faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'autre, même si l'on fini par être blessé. Et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Je te laisse partir, comme ça, je ne te trainerais pas dans la boue avec moi. Je dois affronter ça seul. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul ami et cela ne date que de quelques jours. Ne te méprends pas, cela me manquera plus que tout ce que j'ai du laisser, mais je sais comment vivre sans. Je ne vais pas me tuer. J'espère._

_.  
_

_C'est ma dernière lettre pour toi. N'essaye pas de me contacter. Je dis ça pour ton propre bien. Il n'y a rien que je désire plus que tu m'envoies une lettre qui me dise de passer au dessus de ça mais je sais que ça ne peux pas arriver. Je prend la bonne décision. Tu es intelligente Hermione, tu va parvenir à réaliser que nous avons été battus et que nous ne pouvons pas nous relever encore une fois. Le monde ne peut pas tolérer une amitié telle que la notre, il y a tout simplement trop de chose contre lequelles il faudra tout le temps se battre. Je veux que tu sois heureuse Hermione. Et je sais que tu penses qu'être avec moi est tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu le sois. Mais je connais une part de toi mieux que tu ne le penses. Je sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans l'admiration de ton monde, tu ne peux pas vivre si tu n'es pas en état de grâce. Tu as terriblement besoin de leur reconnaissance, plus que tout au monde parce que tu t'es battue tellement longuement et tellement durement pour la retrouver. Je ne veux pas être celui qui va te la retirer. Peu importe que cela nous blesse tout les deux. En fin de compte, c'est la bonne chose à faire. Réfléchir à une alternative est la seule chose à faire. Tu vas me manquer Hermione Granger, ma seule et unique vraie amie. Tu vas profondément me manquer._

_Drago._

* * *

C'est criste hein :( mais on se rend compte à quel point il tient à elle en faisant ça ! Après, est-ce qu'elle va l'écouter, on le saura dans la prochaine lettre qui est de la Demoiselle (ben oui, Drago a dit qu'il ne lui écrirait plus )

Bisous bisous


	26. Quinzième lettre

Hello. Il ne fait pas trop chaud chez vous ? Moi perso je dégouline. J'ai passé ma journée dans le jardin et dans le parc avec la petite et là, dans ma chambre étouffante, je me dépêche de poster avant de redescendre en quête d'un peu d'air. Mais vous remarquerez que cette fois je poste en temps et en heure :p

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'a changé et rien ne m'appartient.

**Réponses aux review anonymes :**

**Iryoo :** Tu as parfaitement raison. C'est mal connaitre Hermione, comme si elle allait s'arrêter à quelques stupides remarques. Elle en a vu d'autres ^^

**

* * *

**

Quinzième lettre

.

_Square Grimmaurd, le 8 août 1998,_

_.  
_

_Mon très cher Drago,_

_.  
_

_Tu es vraiment la personne la plus adorable que j'ai vu depuis longtemps – je sais que tu vas me haïr de t'appeler comme ça, Merlin, je peux imaginer ton visage tout gonflé et crispé – mais tu l'es vraiment. J'ai réellement apprécié ce que tu essayes de faire pour moi. Je réalise que ça a du être très dur pour toi d'écrire cette lettre, mais je peux te dire que c'était totalement inutile. Si il y a une chose qu'il est important de savoir à propos de moi, c'est que je suis toujours loyale envers mes amis, sans penser à moi. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner à cause d'un seul petit incident stupide. Si tout les amis faisaient ça, personne n'aurait d'amis. Merlin, j'aurais perdu Harry et Ron des millions de fois si cela marchait comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors arrête de geindre et de te plaindre. Nous sommes amis à présent et nous règlerons ça. Ensemble._

_Vraiment Drago, laisser tomber n'est jamais la bonne solution. Si il y a quelque chose que tu veux vraiment, tu dois être capable et vouloir te battre pour ça, et de te battre durement. Les choses qui valent la peine ne s'obtiennent jamais facilement. Je pense que notre amitié en vaux la peine. Et j'espère que tu le penses aussi. Je sais que tu le penses. J'en ai appris beaucoup avec ta lettre._

_.  
_

_Tu sais, tout le monde ne te voit pas de la même manière que cette sorcière condescendante. Tu te rapelles des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste ? Ils ont fait de toi leur priorité parce que c'était toi. Ce n'était pas à cause de ton père, de ta richesse ou de ton statut social. Ils voulaient t'aider à cause de toi. Et cela signifie quelque chose. Alors tu ne peux tout simplement pas t'en aller, juste à cause d'une seule minuscule chose. Tu veux que je te dise : nous retournerons sur le Chemin de Traverse demain. J'ai envie de glace et je pense que j'aimerai la partager avec mon ami. Si les gens ne supportent pas de nous voir ensemble, ils peuvent tout simplement partir. Mais honnêtement, je pense que tu avais raison au début. Les gens serons choqués, bien sur, mais ils vont réaliser que même des personnes qui ont des différents peuvent passer au dessus et être amis. Arrête de douter de toi Drago._

_Et tu dois arrêter de te blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui c'est passé. Et pour ce qui est d'avoir laissé les mangemorts rentrer dans le château, c'était stupide, je l'admet. Mais ta vie était en jeu. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout d'avoir essayé de te sauver la mise. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aurais fait la même chose, mais je n'étais pas dans la même situation que toi. Je n'ai pas le droit de juger et même si je l'avais, je ne le ferais pas. Personne n'a le droit de juger, certainement pas cette sorcière. Elle ne te connait pas et elle ne sais pas ce que tu as traversé. Elle a seulement la moitié des faits. Alors tu ne devrais vraiment pas te soucier de ses dires. Je sais que je ne le fais pas. Tu dois seulement apprendre à occulter des choses comme ça. Tu sais faire mieux que d'écouter, gardes ça à l'esprit. Et si c'est toujours dur pour toi, j'espères que tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me voir. Je te rassurerais sur ta valeur même quand les autres essayent de te prendre à parti._

_Rapelles-toi d'une de ces lettres que tu m'avais écrite : tu me parlais de cette petite fille qui t'avais appelé « héros ». Souvient toi de ça et rappelle toi de ce que tu avais ressenti quand elle a dit ça. Cela devrait être une preuve suffisante pour toi. Tu es vraiment un héros Drago._

_.  
_

_Je sais que tu as des problèmes avec les autres sangs-purs et les partisans de Voldemort. Je sais qu'ils te considèrent comme un traitre et qu'ils ont fait de toi un paria mais cela signifie juste que tu as encore plus besoin de moi qu'avant. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie seul. Je pensais que toi, plus que quiconque le saurais, après ce que tu as traversé durant notre sixième année. Tu as besoin d'amis Drago. Et tu m'as, moi. Ne me repousse pas parce que tu as une sorte de besoin d'être le héros solitaire. Tu as besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de toi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça semble juste quand nous sommes ensemble. Et je sais que tu vas essayer de nier cela. Tu diras quelque chose de stupide à propos de mes sentiments de filles et de ta solitude merdique de macho. Mais tu sais autant que moi que nous sommes fait pour être amis. Nous nous sommes juste perdus quelque part, sur la route de l'amitié. Mais maintenant nous sommes là et nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas tourner le dos à notre destinée. Je ne vais pas te laisser me quitter. Même si tu penses que c'est ta responsabilité en tant qu'ami._

_Et franchement, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Parce que tu es un homme, tu dois défendre mon honneur ou je ne sais quoi ? Je vais te le dire une fois pour toute : arrête de jouer le héros solitaire et torturé. Ca ne t'apporte rien de bien. Drago, je suis habituée à me défendre moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin que tu le fasses pour moi. C'est assez ironique mais j'avais l'habitude de me défendre contre toi et maintenant, soudainement, tu as une sorte de besoin protecteur envers moi. Je pensais que je n'aurais plus besoin de m'inquièter pour ça parce que nous sommes amis et que j'ai fait mes preuves auprès d'Harry et Ron. Est-ce que j'ai également besoin de faire mes preuves auprès de toi ?_

_.  
_

_Bon, maintenant que c'est fait – et n'oses même pas revenir encore sur le sujet – je veux te remercier pour notre promenade, tous les deux. A part l'incident-que-nous-n'allons-plus-mentionner, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment. J'ai apprécié notre visite chez Fleury et Bott, c'était hilarant ! Qui aurait pensé que tu étais un farceur. Je veux dire, je savais que tu avais cet espèce de sens de l'humour cruel, mais ça n'était pas drôle – désolée mais les amis se disent la vérité. Mais sérieusement, j'ai vraiment passé du bon temps et je sais que toi aussi. Tu t'es juste focalisé sur les mauvaises choses. Ca ne veux pas dire que je ne m'amuse jamais quand je vais acheter des livres mais tu as vraiment rendu cela drôle. Je crois que nous avons eu tous les livres de la liste de l'école. Mais j'attend toujours impatiemment notre sortie-glace._

_Je te rejoindrais à ton appartement dans la matinée. N'essaye pas de me jeter dehors, tu sais que je trouverais un moyen de rentrer. Fais moi simplement confiance Drago. Je sais que ce n'est pas une chose facile à faire, mais il faut bien une première fois. Crois moi. On va s'amuser. _

_.  
_

_Tienne_

_Hermione._

_

* * *

_Eh ben voilà. Comme vous l'aviez deviné, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'éloigner d'elle. Elle a mit les points sur les i et les barres sur les t et ils peuvent repartir du bon pied (ou pour une autre promenade sur le chemin de traverse ^^)

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bisous bisous


	27. Lettre numéro 12

Bonjour, bonjour !Comment ça va ? Moi j'ai réussi à choper la crève -_-', il fait pas beau depuis deux jours et le changement brutal de temps n'a pas plu à mon nez et à ma gorge.

Bref, voici une nouvelle lettre de Mister Malefoy. Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Iryoo** : je te laisse juger ici du pouvoir de persuasion d'Hermione :p

* * *

Lettre numéro 12

.

_Appartement Londonien, le 9 aout 1998, _

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_J'avais tort. Je l'admets volontiers. J'avais tort. J'avais tort à propos de toi, de penser que tu ne pourrais jamais renoncer à quelque chose que tu souhaitais. Et j'avais tort à propos de la menace que je pensais être pour toi. Bon, je pense toujours que je suis une menace, mais pas une menace de la même importance que je le pensais plus tôt. Tu avais bien raison, nous avons passé un agréable moment ensemble aujourd'hui. Je viens juste de rentrer à la maison et maintenant, je suis en train de t'écrire, comme si nous n'avions pas passé la journée entière tout les deux. Je pense que je deviens légèrement accro à ta présence. Mais je suppose que c'est normal entre amis, non ? Je veux dire, tu es ma première amie alors c'est normal pour moi de, comment tu dis ça…avoir tout le temps soif de ta compagnie, n'est ce pas ? _

_Aujourd'hui a probablement été l'une des meilleures journée de ma vie, alors que rien de spécial n'est arrivé. Je veux dire, nous avons juste marché sur le Chemin de Traverse, mangé une glace et ensuite, nous nous sommes promenés à travers Londres. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais fait ces choses là avant. Je crois que ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que tu as rendu ces simples choses, spéciales. Et je veux te remercier pour ça._

_.  
_

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Hermione Granger, la miss parfaite de Gryffondor est ma première et meilleure amie. Nous n'avons jamais été tendre l'un envers l'autre, l'exact opposé en fait. Nous avons employé le meilleur de nos capacités à se disputer et à se battre. Tu m'as même frappé. Fort. Je t'ai appelée par des noms qui ne devraient jamais être prononcés, tu as sali mon nom de famille autant que tu le pouvais. Les gens pensent que nous sommes des ennemis mortels et je pense vraiment que c'est ce que nous étions. Mais nous sommes amis maintenant. Ca change hein ? Mais au moins une chose reste la même : je n'apprécie toujours pas tes amis. Mais dernièrement, je me suis mis à penser (et je ne te l'ai pas dit en face pour une bonne raison : non seulement tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de rire, crois moi, ou alors tu m'aurais traité de taré ou quelque chose dans ce style) que je pourrais peut-être apprendre à les apprécier. Bon, peut-être pas les apprécier mais au moins les tolérer. Ne serait-ce pas génial si je pouvais supporter d'être avec eux pendant plus d'une heure et si ils pouvaient faire la même chose ? Comme ça nous pourrions passer plus de temps ensemble. Nous n'aurions pas à se quitter quand la belette arrive de manière inattendue, alors qu'on ne l'a pas invité. Ce serait vraiment génial. Bien sur, il y a toujours ce fichu bébé, et je ne pense vraiment pas que j'arriverai à tolérer celui là. Bien sur, il est tolérable quand il dort ou qu'il rit, mais il est dégoutant quand il mange et…autre chose, et il est sérieusement énervant quand il pleure et qu'il crie. Je l'ai dit auparavant et je continue de le dire : je n'ai jamais aimé les bébés. Pas comme tu les aimes._

_N'essayes pas de nier, je sais que tu penses à avoir tes propres enfants quand tu regardes ce bébé. Je peux le voir sur ton visage. J'y vois de l'attachement et de l'amour, mais également de l'envie. Tu as envie d'être mère, je le sais. J'ai vu la même expression sur le visage de ma mère. Mais je ne m'étais jamais attendu à la voir sur le tien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais des enfants. Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je t'imaginais comme une femme qui accorde beaucoup d'importance à sa carrière. Je savais que tu aimais les enfants, mais on peut aimer les enfants et ne pas vouloir en avoir pour autant. Je pensais que tu étais comme ça. Mais quand je t'ai vue avec ce bébé, après que nous soyons rentrés de notre promenade, ça m'a soudainement frappé : tu meurs d'envie d'avoir ton propre enfant. Peut-être pas là, tout de suite mais dans un futur proche._

_Je peux assurément t'imaginer comme une mère. Il ne fait aucun doute, dans mon esprit, que tu ferais une mère merveilleuse. Je vois à quel point tu es attachée à Teddy Lupin et tu n'en est même pas responsable, tu n'as aucun lien familial avec lui. Il es plus de ma famille que de la tienne. Et pourtant tu es folle de lui, tu l'aimes et tu prends soin de lui. Si tu fais cela avec un enfant qui n'a pas de lien avec toi, je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point tu seras aimante et attentionnée quand tu auras ton enfant. Je peux même les voir. Je t'imagine avec deux enfants, un fils et une fille. Bien sur, ils sont tout les deux brillants, comme leur mère. La fille est la plus jeune et elle a ton instinct maternel et le garçon à un instinct protecteur naturel, je pense que tu en as un aussi. Je ne peux pas voir mes propres enfants parce que je ne pense même pas en avoir. Je ne pense tout simplement pas être ce type d'homme. Mon cœur, bien qu'il soit devenu plus tendre ces derniers temps, n'est pas assez tendre pour des enfants._

_Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je t'ai conseillé d'oublier ton amour pour moi et d'aller avec Weasley ? Nous avons évité ce sujet pendant trop longtemps Hermione, mais nous avons besoin de reparler de cela. Je sais que Weasley peut te donner toutes les choses que je ne peux pas te donner. Il voudra avoir des enfants avec toi. Il sera fou de toi et aimant, comme tu le mérite sincèrement. Tandis que je te refuserai la seule chose que tu veux vraiment et je serais probablement dur et difficil à aimer. Je ne suis pas digne de ton amour, je ne le mérite pas. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as besoin et le plus important : je ne peux pas de donner ce que tu mérite. Parce que, par la barbe de Merlin, tu mérite d'être heureuse ! Je veux que tu sois heureuse ! Et je sais que les enfants sont ce qu'il faut pour te rendre heureuse et c'est la seule chose que je ne pense pas être capable de te donner. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire. Pas même pour toi. Alors tu devrais oublier tes sentiments pour moi (ne dis pas que tu l'as déjà fait, j'ai également remarqué que tu me jettes des regards furtifs. Je sais que tu penses pouvoir me faire changer d'avis. Mais sur ce point là, mon avis est déterminé et ne changera pas) et réaliser que Weasley est l'homme qu'il te faut. Je ne peux pas être cet homme, que tu veux et que tu mérites. Mais il le peut et il le vaut. _

_.  
_

_Je te l'accorde, j'ai terriblement besoin de ton amitié et de ta compagnie. Promets moi simplement qu'une fois que tu seras mariée et que tu auras plein d'enfants aux cheveux roux et aux cheveux touffus, tu ne m'oublieras pas. Même si tu es mariée à quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras toujours mon amie et j'aurais toujours besoin de toi, tout comme j'ai besoin de respirer. _

_Bon, voilà je me suis épanché. Je suis désolé de ne pas d'avoir dit toutes ces choses en face, tu méritais au moins cela. Mais si je te connais bien (et je commence à te connaitre mieux que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé) tu n'aurais pas accepté ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es têtue comme un âne, Hermione Granger. Et c'est une chose que j'admire beaucoup chez toi, même si ça peut être énervant et exaspérant. Je suppose que je dois juste faire avec. C'est une part de toi qui ne peut pas être reniée. Et pour être honnête, si tu n'étais pas têtue comme un cochon, tu serais moitié moins amusante. Vraiment, il n'y a rien de plus drôle que de se disputer avec toi et regarder des joues s'échauffer quand tu t'accroches à ta position. __Pourquoi penses-tu j'ai presque fait ma profession, le fait de te taquiner ? __Parfois, quand tu es vraiment énervée, on dirait que tu vas taper du pied tellement tu es frustrée et en colère. C'était en quelque sorte l'un de mes buts dans la vie : voir si je pourrais arriver à te faire faire cela._

_Drago._

* * *

Encore un grand de fait. Il avoue être accro à elle :D :D elle a bon dos l'amitié xD

Bisous bisous


	28. Seixième lettre

Bonsoir bonsoir, je sais, je poste tard mais l'essentiel c'est que je postes non ^^

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

**Réponses aux review anonymes**

**Iryoo** : Héhé, j'ai bien aimé ta review. Tu as tout compris et le proverbe est bien choisi ^^

* * *

.

Seizième lettre.

.

_Square Grimmaurd, le 11 août 1998._

_.  
_

_Mon très cher Drago, _

_.  
_

_J'ai également vraiment apprécié notre petite sortie, tout les deux. Je suis contente que tu reconnaisses la possibilité de t'être trompé à propos de quelque chose. Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça plus longtemps, je suis juste heureuse que tu sembles avoir apprécié notre moment ensemble, autant que je l'ai aimé. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis ce jour là, mais soudainement, j'ai eu toutes ces autres choses à faire. J'espère que tu ne penses pas que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi. J'ai juste été occupée. Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste m'ont contactée parce qu'ils avaient besoin de mon aide, et ensuite, Molly voulait que je vienne au terrier et que j'y passe une journée avec toute la famille. _

_Est-ce que je vais trop loin si je te dis que tu m'as terriblement manqué et que j'ai pensé à toi presque tout le temps ? Je sais que tu nous vois comme des amis, sans la possibilité qu'il y ai quelque chose de plus, mais mes sentiments n'ont toujours pas changés d'un pouce. Mais je ne te force toujours pas ou quoi que ce soit. Donc je ne vais plus rien dire sur ce sujet là, maintenant. Peut-être que j'y reviendrais plus tard puisque que tu as parlé de cela très longuement dans ta dernière lettre._

_.  
_

_Mais chaque chose en son temps, premièrement : _

_J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents, qui me demandaient de les rejoindre en Australie pour quelques jours. Ils savent bien sur que je ne peux pas rester très longtemps puisque l'école recommence bientôt et qu'il y a des choses à faire avant que je parte. J'ai également eu la permission de t'inviter à venir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'allons pas voyager à la moldue, nous allons transplaner. Je veux vraiment que tu viennes avec moi en Australie, comme ça tu pourras rencontrer mes parents et je pourrais te montrer le jardin dont je t'avais parlé. Réfléchis-y s'il te plait._

_.  
_

_Maintenant que ça c'est fait, je peux passer autre chose. Telles que ta soudaine tolérance envers mes deux meilleurs amis – J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais rien mentionné à propos de Ginny, mais tu ne l'as jamais vraiment rencontrée alors j'ai supposé que c'était pour ça. Tu m'as assez choquée, vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça – bon, techniquement tu n'as rien dit, tu l'as juste écrit mais quand même. Bien sur, je n'attends pas de toi, Harry et Ron que vous avanciez soudainement et que vous deveniez meilleurs amis, mais ça me rendrait très heureuse si vous pouviez tous les trois, au moins essayer d'avancer. J'espère que tu feras ça pour moi, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi. Je suis également très surprise que tu sois même capable de tolérer Teddy – son prénom c'est Teddy, et pas « ce fichu bébé » ou « celui là » – s'il te plait Drago, rappelles toi de ça. Tu devrais vraiment être capable de t'entendre avec lui. Tu n'as pas à l'aimer ou même à l'apprécier tout de suite. Mais fais au moins l'effort d'être là pour lui. Tu es son cousin, et il n'a pas d'autre famille que la tienne. Alors fais-moi une faveur et assieds-toi avec lui un petit moment, la prochaine fois que tu viendras. Prend le simplement sur tes genoux et regarde le dans ses grands yeux. Tu ne regretteras pas, je te le promets._

_Et puisque nous parlons de bébés : je ne vais pas nier que j'en veux un à moi. J'ai toujours voulu un enfant. Mais je veux également une bonne carrière et je veux construire quelque chose de stable avant d'en avoir un. Je pense que c'est irresponsable de mettre un enfant au monde si on ne peut pas s'en occuper correctement. C'est juste incroyablement égoïste et détestable. Je vais donc me créer une bonne base avant que quelque chose comme ça n'arrive. Et bien évidemment, je dois d'abord trouver l'homme parfait. Non seulement, l'homme parfait doit m'aimer et moi l'aimer, mais je dois aussi être sure qu'il aimera nos enfants. Et je pense que tu pourrais être cet homme._

_Je n'essaye pas de te faire fuir ou quoi que ce soit, ferme juste ta bouche et écoute ce que j'ai à dire pour une fois. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas les enfants, je ne doute pas de ça pour le moment. Je vois clairement le dégout sur ton visage quand tu regardes Teddy. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ressentiras les choses différemment une fois que tu auras trouvé la femme parfaite. Quand tu l'auras, tu voudras l'aimer de toutes les manières possibles. Et tu voudras que cet amour survive quand tu ne seras plus de ce monde. Donc tu auras un enfant avec elle. Et quand tu tiendras cet enfant dans tes bras pour la première fois, et que tu regarderas dans ses pupilles, tu te rapelleras à jamais de cet amour qui ne meurt pas. Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que d'aimer cet enfant tout comme tu aimes ta femme. C'est la loi de la nature et même toi ne pourra pas y échapper, Drago Malefoy._

_Alors tu vois, je me fiche que tu ne veuille pas d'enfant maintenant. Ca me va. Parce qu'un jour, tu réaliseras que tu dois avoir un enfant , uniquement parce que tu es fou amoureux. Et j'espère que je serais la femme avec qui tu décideras d'avoir un enfant._

_Tu as écrit à propos de mes enfants, les deux que tu m'imagines avoir. Et ensuite, tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas imaginer tes propres enfants. Eh bien, imagine mes enfants comme étant les tiens. Comme tu l'as dit, ils seront deux, un garçon et une fille. Bien sur, ils seront tout deux intelligents et futé : leurs deux parents sont comme ça. Mais le garçon ne seras pas protecteur envers sa sœur, parce qu'il aura un gène venant de moi. Ce sera le tien. Tout comme il aura tes yeux et ta magnifique machoire. En fait, quand je me le représente, je le vois comme je t'ai vu la première fois ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Des yeux gris passionnants et éclatants. Un lèger menton pointu qui suggère une obstination incroyable. Des pommettes hautes et la peau pâle. Le nez long et fin et un visage mince. Les cheveux platines et tirés en arrière. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été attirée par toi Drago. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, j'ai toujours été trop honteuse pour l'admettre. Mais tu étais tellement beau, et tu avais cette attitude, comme si le monde t'appartenait. J'étais juste une petite fille effrayée qui cachait ses vrais sentiments derrière son intelligence, et j'avais juste envie que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi. Je pensais que tu aurais été celui qui prendrait soin de moi. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que nos destins ne nous laissent sur des chemins différents._

_Tu n'es peut-être pas capable de voir tes propres enfants mais je les vois très clairement._

_.  
_

_Drago, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu commences à avoir le béguin pour moi. Juste un peu et assez à contrecœur pourrais-je ajouter. Tu continues de me dire de rester avec Ronald et d'être heureuse avec lui. Tu donnes mille raisons pour lesquelles je devrais l'aimer lui et pas toi. Mais pas une fois tu n'as donné les raisons qui comptent vraiment : tu ne m'as pas dit de t'oublier parce que tu ne m'aimes pas en retour et que tu n'auras jamais de tels sentiments. Tu as donné une tonne d'autres raisons : tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, je mérite mieux, tu es un danger pour moi et maintenant, tu ne veux pas d'enfant. Mais pas une fois tu as dit les cinq mots qui feraient toute la différence, et qui pourraient me faire t'oublier et retourner avec Ron : « Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer ». Tu n'as pas dit ça et donc je ne laisserais pas encore tomber. Parce que je ne pense pas que tu puisses le dire. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu ressent vraiment. Tu as simplement quelques complexes et je prouverai que tu as tort._

_.  
_

_Drago :_

_Tu __**es**__ assez bien pour moi – parfois, j'ai peur que ce soit le contraire._

_Tu __**me**__ mérites – parfois je pense que je suis celle qui ne te mérite pas._

_Tu n'es __**pas**__ un danger pour moi – Si il doit y avoir un danger à tes yeux, tes anciens « amis » ne vont pas plus t'aimer si tu sors avec une née-moldue. Mais franchement, depuis quand est-ce qu'on recule devant un danger ?_

_Tu __**voudras**__ un enfant un jour – peut-être pas maintenant, mais comme je l'ai dit, tu en voudras un jour. Je vais juste être patiente et je vais t'aimer peu importe ce que tu diras._

_Tu doit voir les choses en face Drago, je ne vais pas laisser tomber jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une raison valable. Toutes ces choses peuvent être démenties et surmontées. Mais si tu ne ressens pas une parcelle d'amour pour moi et que tu ne penses pas en ressentir un jour, si tu es complétement rebuté par moi et mes valeurs, alors il n'y aura plus d'espoirs pour nous et je serais uniquement ton amie. Cela me peinera incroyablement, mais si c'est la seule manière de t'avoir dans ma vie – comme un ami et rien de plus que ça – alors je prendrais ce que je peux avoir. Nous sommes allés trop loin maintenant, pour laisser tomber l'autre._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Hermione_

_

* * *

_Kyaaa, j'adore cette lettre. Hermione prend le taureau par les cornes !

Bisous bisous


	29. Lettre numéro 13

Bonjour, Bonjour. Comment ça va ? Moi très bien. J'ai adoré lire vos réactions quant-à la lettre d'Hermione hihi. J'espère que la lettre de Drago ci-dessous sera satisfaisante pour vous ^^

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Iryoo** : Oh oui, têtue c'est le mot. Mais Drago à une position ferme lui aussi...du moins il essaye. Que va-t-il bien pouvoir répondre à ça ? La réponse est là-dessous ^^

* * *

.

Lettre numéro 13

.

_Appartement Londonien, le 12 août 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione,_

_.  
_

_Il n'y a pas de manière douce pour te le dire, alors je vais simplement aller droit au but et l'écrire : je ne peux pas aller en Australie avec toi. J'en ai envie mais je ne peux pas encore. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ? Non, probablement pas. D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu as déjà planifié tout ton futur. Tu as tout disposé avec soin devant toi. Tu sais exactement comment tu veux que ta vie se déroule et tu te bats pour l'obtenir. Et ne te méprends pas, je te respecte extrêmement pour ça. Mais j'aime ne pas savoir où je vais. J'aime sentir mon futur et mes perspectives un peu incertaines. Ca me fait me sentir vivant._

_Tu as planifié chaque détail de ta vie : tu sais comment tu veux qu'elle se déroule et ce que tu as a faire pour avoir ce que tu veux, comme tu le veux. Comme je l'ai remarqué, tu veux que je sois une partie très importante de ta vie. Et je n'objecterai pas à cela : je veux être présent dans ta vie. Mais s'il te plait, n'attends pas de moi que je réalise tout tes vœux et tes désirs les plus profonds juste parce que tu me dis de quoi il s'agit. Je ne veux pas qu'on décide pour moi de ce que sera ma vie, alors que je viens juste d'obtenir mon libre arbitre. Je suis enfin libéré de l'influence de mon père et je n'ai pas besoin que tu reprennes là où il s'est arrêté._

_.  
_

_Ne te méprends pas Hermione, s'il te plait. Je veux être ton ami mais pour l'instant, je suis heureux de n'être rien de plus que ça. Je veux que ma vie soit entièrement la mienne et celle de personne d'autre. Même pas la tienne. Je veux être indépendant autant que je le peux et une relation comme tu la proposes, serait trop importante pour moi, je ne pourrais pas la supporter pour le moment. Hermione, je suis désolé. Je peux uniquement être ton ami et je ne peux pas aller en Australie avec toi parce que cela signifierai plus pour toi que pour moi. Cela signifierai quelque chose de différent pour toi et pour moi. La dernière chose que je souhaite est de te faire marcher._

_.  
_

_Je vais te dire franchement ce que tu veux de moi et que je ne peux pas te donner. Je ne peux pas être un père, je te l'ai dit auparavant mais tu n'as pas écouté. Maintenant, je te le redis :je ne suis pas fait pour les enfants. Je ne les aime pas et je n'en veux pas. Pour toi, je vais faire un effort avec ce petit Teddy, puisque c'est aussi mon cousin je pourrais peut-être faire ça. Je ne peux pas être un mari tendre et dévoué parce que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas tendre (merci Merlin pour ça) et je ne suis dévoué à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même (J'ai – d'une certaine manière – fait une exception avec toi mais je me suis détendu aussi loin que je le pouvais pour l'instant. S'il te plait, ne me demande rien de plus._

_Hermione, c'est à moi de vivre de ma vie et à toi d'en être une participante jusqu'à ce que je te dise qu'il en est autrement, rappelle-toi en. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas me dire que tu veux m'épouser et avoir des enfants avec moi alors que nous ne sommes que des amis. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi (j'y pense à chaque fois que tu me souris, alors je sais) et je ne m'en soucie plus. Je suis trop égoïste pour m'en soucier, mais pas assez égoïste pour vouloir te blesser. Néanmoins, je crois que tu es capable de mettre tes sentiments de côtés et de rester mon amie._

_.  
_

_Et ouais je sais, c'est c'est moi qui reparlé de toute cette histoire de bébés, mais c'est parce que j'ai vu à quel point tu en voulais un. J'ai clairement dit que je n'en voulais pas un à moi mais que je pouvais imaginer les tiens. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai retourné la chose et tu ai fait de tes enfants les miens, ce n'est pas juste Hermione. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas me sauter dessus comme ça, sans prévenir. Je ne veux pas d'enfants, comprend ça s'il te plait. Je me fiche de ce que tu dis, je ne veux pas d'enfants et je n'en aurais aucun. Je ne suis pas fait pour les élever, tu sais, tout ce truc d'égoïste. Tu sais, je connais ma psychologie, je sais qu'un bébé est essentiellement une créature égoïste. Tu ne peux pas avoir deux personnes égoïstes dans la même maison. De plus, là n'est pas la question, vraiment ! Je n'aime pas les enfants et je ne les aimerais jamais, alors ne ramène pas ça encore une fois._

_Je suis désolé, c'était impoli mais je suis comme ça. Je ne peux pas changer ça Hermione, et toi non plus. Peu importe que tu penses que je suis noble. N'essaye pas de me faire changer, je ne marcherai pas. Je serai qui j'ai envie d'être._

_.  
_

_J'apprécie ton petit…discours d'encouragement, je crois que je peux appeler comme ça, à la fin de ta lettre. Comme je l'ai dit, tu me penses meilleur que je ne le suis réellement. Alors bien sur, tu vas penser que je te mérite. Bien sur que tu continues à le croire. Mais je n'aime pas que tu dises que tu ne me mérite peut-être pas. Hermione, avec mon « dossier » tout le monde pourrait me mériter. Tu es bien au-dessus de moi, mais j'ai décidé que cela n'importait plus. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis égoïste et je veux être ton ami, que je te mérite ou non._

_Tu dois être la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse, excepté moi cela dit. Si tu veux attendre que je tombe amoureux de toi, je ne vais pas t'arrêter. Je ne t'encourage pas mais je ne peux honnêtement pas dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que ces sentiments soient un jour réciproques. Je ne suis pas certain de cela. Rien n'est certain désormais. S'il te plait, comprends juste que j'ai besoin d'être une personne à part entière. Je ne veux pas perdre mes espoirs et ma liberté. Une amitié, je peux gérer. Merlin, j'ai même besoin d'une amitié. Mais une relation amoureuse, pourrais tout simplement être trop pour moi._

_Désolé Hermione, mais l'Australie n'est tout simplement pas une bonne idée. Et je dis ça pour ton propre bien. Pars sans moi et je te verrais dès que tu rentreras._

_.  
_

_Hermione, s'il te plait, ne me hait pas maintenant. Je dis simplement la vérité pour que tu ne m'accuses jamais de t'avoir fait marcher. Je me soucie réellement de toi et je veux les meilleures choses pour toi, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit moi et ce que j'ai à offrir. Bien que je pense ne pas être bon pour toi, je ne peux pas renoncer à ta compagnie et à ton amitié, mais je ne peux pas te donner plus que ce que j'ai déjà donné. C'est pour notre bien à tout les deux._

_Merlin, je tourne en rond n'est ce pas ? Je fais sans cesse des allers et retours, sans jamais me décider sur une chose à te dire. Ca doit être vraiment frustrant pour toi. Bon sang, tu dois être incroyablement irritée à présent. Merlin, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour changer au mieux le ton de cette lettre…je ne veux pas effacer ce que j'ai déjà écrit, c'est la vérité. Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour rendre les choses meilleures. Peut-être qu'il y a une chose..._

_Tu es ma meilleure amie, et pour ça je crois que je t'aime._

_Ouais, je devais le faire. J'espère que tu auras toujours envie de me parler après ça._

_Drago_

_.  
_

_Ps : Je t'aime, je le sais maintenant. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de la manière dont tu voudrais que je t'aime. Mais c'est un début après tout. Je ne sais simplement pas de quoi cela devrait être le début. De quoi je voudrais que ce soit le début. Ce que je peux supporter… Merlin, j'ai juste encore compliqué les choses, n'est ce pas ? Je ne sais pas !_

_

* * *

_Héhéhéhé, réponse assez mitigée. Du Drago quoi. Mais il a quand même réussi à placer deux "je t'aime" !

Et puis vous deviez bien vous douter qu'il n'irait pas en Australie avec elle...elle a du lui faire peur avec sa lettre précédente xD

Bisous bisous


	30. Lettre numéro 14

Hello. Comment ça va ? Moi j'ai froid, il pleut, il y a du vent mais j'ai quand même la pêche lOl

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Iryoo** : En effet c'était le première fois qu'il lui disait je t'aime ^^ Et tu trouves qu'Hermione est trop accrochée à lui ? Ce n'est pas faux ais j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas penser de cette lettre ^^ Bisous

* * *

Lettre numéro 14

.

_Appartement Londonien, le 14 août 1998,_

_.  
_

_Hermione !_

_.  
_

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois partie sans dire au revoir ! Ou plutôt, tu as dit au revoir…tu étais là hier et tu as dit que tu partais aujourd'hui, mais quand même ! J'avais prévu d'être là quand tu t'en irais, tu sais, pour t'accompagner. Mais quand je suis arrivé au square Grimmaurd, Potter a dit que tu étais déjà partie. Tu sais à quel point je me suis senti stupide ? Vraiment Hermione, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais une telle harpie !_

_Pourquoi diable es-tu partie sans me le dire ? Et ne viens pas ici en pointant un doigt vers moi pour me dire « Oh, mais Drago, je te l'ai dit ! » parce que tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Tu sais que je voulais te dire convenablement au revoir. Ou au moins, tu devrais le savoir. Hermione, tu es ma meilleure et ma seule amie et bien évidemment, je veux être là quand tu pars en Australie pour une semaine ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais tout simplement planté là !_

_.  
_

_Et c'était quoi cette visite hier ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue comme ça, toute distante et renfrognée. Tu n'es même pas rentrée, alors que je t'avais invitée à rentrer ! Tu es juste restée là, sur le perron, tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu as dit « Donc, je pars demain, je te verrais dans une semaine ». Qu'est ce que c'est que cet au revoir ? Je vais te donner la réponse, ce n'est pas un bon au revoir ! Je parie que Potter et Weasley et sa famille tout entière étaient là pour t'accompagner ! Et si je les connais bien, ils étaient probablement en train de ricaner et de faire des messes basses à propos de moi « Tu vois bien que Malefoy n'est même pas venu pour dire au revoir ! Je t'avais dit qu'il était mauvais ! » Tu sais ce qu'ils vont tous penser de moi ? Ouais, ils vont m'aimer encore moins qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà, c'est sur ! Merlin, je suis en colère !_

_Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu es partie sans rien me dire, c'est aussi parce que tu es partie sans me laisser la chance de te dire quoi que ce soit. Et ça, ce n'est vraiment pas juste Hermione, parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire et tu sais ça ! Tu le sais très bien ! Tu le sais…est ce que c'est pourquoi tu es partie sans dire un mot ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas que je le dise ? Ou parce que tu ne voulais tout simplement pas l'entendre ? Stupide fille ! Seul Merlin sais depuis combien de temps tu te complains à propos de moi, et quand je finis par céder et te donner ce que tu veux, tu ne le veux soudainement plus ? Merlin ! Je ne te saisis pas !_

_.  
_

_Hermione, tu me veux depuis si longtemps – si j'en crois tes lettres – et maintenant, tu me tournes soudainement le dos. J'ai finalement laissé tomber les armes et admis que je t'aimais (je ne suis toujours pas clair à propos des détails, mais je sais que ce que je ressens c'est de l'amour, même si je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelle sorte d'amour…) et là, tu t'éloignes de moi. Ce n'est guère la bonne manière de régler les choses. Je pensais que tu étais censée être intelligente, mais je suppose que j'avais tort ! Tu étais censée me laisser te faire un au revoir convenable, alors tu aurais su que j'étais ouvert à une discussion sur notre futur, que ce soit seulement en tant qu'amis ou peut-être quelque chose de plus. Mais ensuite, tu t'es défilée._

_.  
_

_Je n'y crois pas ! Je ne te crois pas ! J'ai besoin de dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Ou peut-être frapper quelque chose…Je reviens tout de suite._

_.  
_

_Hum, bon, tu me dois un tabouret maintenant, je suis beaucoup trop têtu pour le réparer moi-même. De plus, c'est à cause de toi que je l'ai cassé. Mais le frapper à été bénéfique, je suis plus relaxé à présent. Toujours furieux mais j'ai plus le contrôle de moi-même._

_Tu sais qu'aussitôt que tu rentreras, je serai tout de suite là pour te demander des explications. Ou peut-être que je ne le ferais pas. Peut-être que c'est à mon tour de me défiler et ensuite, tu devras recoller les morceaux. Je ne devrais vraiment pas ressentir le besoin de régler ça moi-même, puisque tu as crée le problème. Ce serait juste que tu le règles._

_Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça fait mal ? Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, une chose que je n'avais jamais dite à personne, à part ma mère. Et là, tu m'as tout simplement traité avec une telle indifférence. Comme si j'avais dit la chose à ne pas dire. Comme si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose. C'est ça le problème ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Ou alors tes sentiments ont changés ? Ou tu me rends la monnaie de ma pièce ?_

_C'est ça n'est ce pas ? Tu te venges parce que je n'ai pas répondu à tes sentiments. Moui, cela me parait juste. J'aurais probablement fait la même chose si j'étais à ta place. Ou peut-être que j'aurais même fait quelque chose de pire. Mais si tu te venges, je peux vivre avec. La vengeance est quelque chose que je comprends. Merlin, c'est même un domaine dans lequel je suis bon. Au moins, c'est mieux que les autres options. Mieux vaut la vengeance que des sentiments changés. Je préfère ça plutôt que tu ne me crois pas._

_Hermione, je pense vraiment que j'ai bien fait de te dire la vérité, mais si tu ne me crois pas alors dit moi ce que je peux faire pour te convaincre !_

_Et si tes sentiments ont changés, la seule chose décente à faire, est de me le dire en face. Tu me dois au moins ça, tu ne crois pas._

_Je désespère de te comprendre Hermione Granger. Qu'est ce que tu peux bien vouloir de plus de ma part ? Je t'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais. Je t'ai expliqué tout ça, je ne veux pas confier ma vie entière à quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'ai tout de même admis que je t'aimais. Ca ne compte pas ? Je n'ai pas quelque chose en retour ?_

_.  
_

_Merlin, je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre une semaine avant de te revoir. Je devrais juste aller en Australie, pour régler tout ça. Mais, hé…ce n'est pas ce que tu avais prévu ? Est-ce que tout ce truc n'est pas tout simplement un plan pour me faire aller en Australie ? Ou peut-être que tu me testes. Tu es en train de me tester pour voir si je t'aime vraiment. C'est un test ! Si je te cours après jusqu'en Australie, tu sauras que j'étais sincère et que je t'aime réellement. Mais si je reste ici à bouder, tu sauras que j'étais simplement en train de mentir. Ou peut-être que je ne t'aime pas autant que je le pensais. Ou est-ce que j'ai mal compris ? Peut-être que tu ne me testes pas. Peut-être que tu as préparé ça pour que je puisse me tester moi-même. Comme ça je pourrais être sur de mon affection pour toi. Comme ça je pourrais savoir à quel point je t'aime réellement. Si je suis amoureux de toi et prêt à avoir une relation. _

_Eurekâ ! (1)  
_

_Je t'aime Hermione, espèce de Gryffondor sournoise. Tu es sure que tu n'aurais pas du être à Serpentard ? Tu serais jolie en vert et argent, j'en suis sur._

_Mais où est-ce que ça m'amène ? Devrais-je me ruer en Australie et t'ouvrir mon cœur ? Cela ne me ressemble tellement pas que j'ai envie de me taper la tête rien que d'y penser. Mais j'ai toujours envie de le faire. C'est tellement étrange. Je ne m'étais jamais senti déchiré avant. Je suis partagé entre mon cœur et ma fierté. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas quel côté est le plus fort. Je suis…je ne sais pas !_

_.  
_

_Avec amour, et rien d'autre, j'en suis sur maintenant._

_Drago._

* * *

(1) Je ne suis pas fan du "Eurêka", ca ne fait pas très Drago mais l'expression anglaise c'est "Epiphany" et le mot qui s'en rapproche le plus en français c'est Eurêka ^^

Sniiiiiifff, c'était la dernière lettre :( Non, non, ce n'est pas finit, rassurez-vous, je vais encore poster deux fois. Mais ce ne seront pas des lettres. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette dernière, il est tout chamboulé le Drago ^^

Bisous bisous


	31. Chapter 31

Hello, Hello. Excusez-moi, je sais que je suis en retard de deux jours mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connections. Il y avait des invités chez mes hosts donc j'ai du "déménager" dans la chambre de la petite et la prise pour le net marchait très mal. A peine connectée que l'ordi se déconnectait. Bref, je suis maintenant de retour dans ma chambre et je présente toutes mes excuses.

Maintenant, place au chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Clare** : L'histoire n'est pas de moi, c'est une traduction mais je suis contente que tu l'aimes ^^

**Iryoo** : Comme toujours j'ai hâte d'avoir ta réaction quand tu auras lu ce chapitre. Une partie de ta review est proche de la vérité, l'autre pas...je te laisse découvrir ^^

* * *

.

.

« _Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre ? »

« _Drago ! » Hermione poussa un cri perçant et fit un petit bond. « _Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

.

Drago ignora sa question et fit un pas de plus vers elle, les yeux étincelants. Son expression de pure fureur, était soulignée de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé voir là : le doute.

.

« _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre » Fit Drago « _Je te l'ai envoyée il y a trois jours ! »

« _Drago, écoutes… » Commenca Hermione mais Drago leva sa main pour la couper au milieu de sa phrase.

« _Je ne veux pas entendre des excuses, Hermione, si elles tournent juste autour du fait que tu m'as rejeté » Dit-il en soupirant « _Je crois que je peux vivre avec le rejet Hermione. Tant que tu restes mon amie. »

« _Quel rejet ? » Demanda Hermione, perplexe et confuse. « _Pourquoi t'aurais-je rejeté ? »

.

A ces mots, les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent et devinrent interrogateur. Etait-ce possible qu'il se soit trompé ?

.

« _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre ? » Interrogea-t-il tout en faisant un pas de plus vers elle, mais cette fois, son pas était hésitant, opposé à la colère.

« _Il y a eu une tempête il y a deux jours » Fit Hermione en souriant « _Je n'ai reçu ta lettre qu'aujourd'hui. »

.

Drago cligna les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à _ça. _ Il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités, ou du moins, il le pensait. A la fin, il avait décidé que la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre sincère, était qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Réaliser cela l'avait quasiment rendu fou. Il savait qu'elle rentrerait dans deux autres jours mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre si longtemps pour l'affronter. Alors il avait transplané à Melbourne, et il avait atterit directement à côté d'Hermione, dans le salon de ses parents. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à faire ça, puisqu'il ne savait même pas où se trouvait leur maison. Mais il était là et elle aussi.

.

« _Drago, » Souffla doucement Hermione, le ramenant à la réalité. « _Drago, tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas répondu parce que je ne voulais pas de toi ? »

« _Eh bien, oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé » Répondit Drago, soudain sur la défensive.

« _Pourquoi as-tu pensé ça ? »

« _Mais parce que tu m'as laissé ! » Son exclamation était presque un cri mais il s'en fichait. Toute la frustration et les émotions qui avaient grandies à l'intérieur de lui ces derniers jours, éclataient soudainement et ne pouvaient plus rester enfouies.

« _Je ne t'ai pas laissé. » Fit Hermione, aussi calme que d'habitude, « _Je t'ai dit au revoir. »

« _Tu as passé cinq minutes avec moi, sur mon perron ! On peut difficilement considérer ça comme un au revoir convenable ! »

« _Je n'avais pas plus de temps que ça. J'étais pressée. »

« _Pressée de faire quoi ? »

« _D'arriver ici, bien sur. » Hermione était pratiquement étourdie.

« _Je ne suis pas, » Fit Drago. Puis il secoua la tête tandis qu'il se laissait lourdement tomber sur le canapé fleuri. Hermione l'imita avec élégance et posa sa petite main sur la sienne.

« _Ma mère m'a appelée juste avant que je vienne chez toi » Commença-t-elle à expliquer. « _Mon père a eu un accident – il est tombé des escaliers et s'est cassé le bras – et ma mère voulait que je vienne le plus vite possible. Donc je suis venue te dire au revoir et je suis partie."

« _Ton père va bien ? » Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres questions qui avaient besoin d'une réponse, mais il avait vu l'expression d'anxiété sur le visage d'Hermione quand elle avait mentionné son père, et soudainement, les propres besoins de Drago avaient été relégués à l'arrière plan.

« _Il va bien. » Répondit Hermione avec un faible sourire. « _Mais quand j'étais chez toi, j'avais peur et je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même. J'étais angoissée et inquiète, donc je ne pensais pas clairement. J'ai même oublié de te dire ce qui était arrivé, je savais seulement que je devais te dire au revoir avant de partir. Et quand je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai fait un bisou d'au revoir à Teddy, enlacé Harry et je suis partie. Il n'y a pas eu de fête d'adieu, comme tu l'as suggéré dans ta lettre. »

.

Drago se sentit rougir quand il réalisa à quel point il avait été ridicule.

.

« _Je suis désolé. » Marmonna-t-il « _J'ai sauté aux conclusions et je n'aurais pas du »

« _Oh, ce n'est pas toi qui devrait t'excuser, » Fit Hermione en s'emparant de sa main pour la serrer. « _Je suis désolée Drago, j'aurais du t'écrire pour m'expliquer aussitôt que j'ai vu que mon père allait bien. »

« _Ouais, tu aurais du » Drago ne pu s'empêcher un commentaire sarcastique. « _Désolé » Marmonna-t-il pour s'excuser.

Hermione sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

« _Ne t'excuse pas » Dit-elle « _Je prends toutes les responsabilités. »

.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment. Hermione tenait toujours la main de Drago et il ne pouvait s'arrêter de regarder leurs mains jointes. Il savait que si elle avait fait cela avant de partir, il aurait probablement dégagé sa main. Mais à présent, cela lui semblait naturel et normal. Comme respirer ou dormir. C'était même assez agréable.

.

« _En fait, je suis en quelque sorte content que tu n'ai rien fait » Fit Drago. Puis il leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. « _Si tu m'avais dit tout ça, je ne serais pas venu ici. »

.

Hermione fit un large sourire et ce sourire fit voleter des papillons dans le ventre de Drago.

.

« _Et si tu ne m'avais pas laissé me questionner, je n'aurais probablement pas admit ce que j'ai finalement admit » Inconsciemment, Drago rendit sa voix plus basse et rauque. « _Je l'admet Hermione, je suis amoureux de toi. »

Hermione eu le souffle coupé à ces mots et son sourire devint encore plus large qu'il ne l'était déjà. Une délicate rougeur se forma sur ses joues et Drago tendit le bras pour la caresser. Ses doigts retracèrent légèrement les marques rouges sur ses joues et il la sentit frissonner un peu sous ce toucher nouveau et inconnu. Ses doigts passèrent de ses joues à ses tempes, puis suivirent la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la caresse. Drago n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi érotique et dans le même temps, attachant et romantique.

« _Et si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à m'interroger sur tes sentiments pour moi, je n'aurais jamais découvert ce que je ressent pour toi. Et donc, je n'aurais pas voulu faire ça maintenant… »

Il se pencha vers elle et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. Elle céda instantanément et devint douce contre ses lèvres. Le baiser était tendre et signifiait beaucoup pour tous les deux. Leurs lèvres bougeaient si parfaitement ensemble qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant. Il était clair pour eux que c'était ce qu'ils devaient faire : être ensemble.

* * *

Et voilàààààà...champagne pour Drago et Hermione lOl. Et donc non, il n'y avait pas de stratagème de la part d'Hermione. Elle est trop gentille pour ça hihi

Bisous bisous


	32. Epilogue

Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif...c'est finiiiiiiiiiiii. Pfouah...ca me fait bizarre de poster le dernier chapitre de cette traduction. Comme à chaque fois que je termine une fic. En tout cas j'ai été ravie de la partager avec vous et je vous remercie encore pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews. A présent place à l'épilogue, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira.

**L'auteur signale qu'elle avait envisagé faire une suite qui aurait porté sur leur dernière année à Poudlard, mais elle a renoncé car elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre qu'une histoire pleine de guimauve avec rien d'autre que des baisers etc entre eux, et ça aurait gâché l'histoire (pour elle), donc à la place elle a décidé d'écrire un épilogue afin de contenter tout ses lecteurs ^^**

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Clare : **Merci

**Iryoo** : Je ne pense pas que tout les garçons soient aussi lents. Drago est vraiment un cas xD Et effectivement, il en a fallu des choses pour qu'il lui avoue enfin ses sentiments ! M'enfin ils sont ensemble, c'est l'essentiel ! J'ai dit qu'il restait deux chapitre ? Oups...il n'en reste qu'un en fait. Désolée de t'avoir donné de faux espoir :s

* * *

Epilogue

.

Drago s'appuya sur un coude et étudia le visage d'Hermione. Elle était totalement belle. Une fois encore, il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait haït. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler quel avait été l'objet de cette haine. Elle était parfaite. Elle n'avait aucun défaut. Si quelqu'un avait des défauts, c'était lui. Le plus important défaut n'était pas son orgueil, ni son entêtement ou son arrogance. C'était son incapacité à se livrer entièrement à la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Hermione se tourna un peu dans son sommeil. La lumière pâle de la lune tomba gracieusement sur son visage, lui donnant un éclat céleste. Drago soupira paisiblement et caressa doucement sa joue. Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Hermione et elle pressa inconsciemment sa joue contre ses doigts.

.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se laisser aller et la laisser l'aimer autant que lui l'aimait. Quelque chose l'avait retenu mais il n'arrivait plus à mettre le doigt dessus. Pendant les deux premières années de leur relation, il s'était trouvé des excuses en disant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à donner sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait qu'elle ne soit qu'a lui, pour la première fois de sa vie. Hermione avait égoïstement accepté cette explication et n'avait jamais rien demandé de plus de sa part. Elle ne l'avait jamais poussé à faire quoi que ce soit, et cela l'avait uniquement amené à l'aimer encore plus. L'année dernière, leur troisième année de relation, il avait réalisé que l'excuse de l'indépendance ne marchait plus. Ce n'était plus la vérité. Et il ne pouvait toujours pas s'abandonner complètement. Une bataille intérieure faisait rage et il ne disait jamais rien à personne. Et alors qu'il la regardait dormir, le combat reprit une fois encore.

« _Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas tout simplement aller ? »_ Lui criait son cerveau _« Tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. C'est la seule chose dont tu as vraiment besoin pour être véritablement heureux. »_

Drago secoua la tête et soupira une nouvelle fois. Les paupières d'Hermione se mirent soudainement à battre, et elle ouvrit ses grands yeux marron pour le regarder.

«_Comment as-tu pu te sentir dégouté par ces yeux ? » _Se morigéna mentalement Drago. _« Il n'y a pas de plus belle vue au monde que ces yeux. Quand je la regarde dans les yeux, je vois tout ce qui est bon en moi et je suis heureux. »_

_.  
_

Hermione lui sourit et stoppa ses pensées en chemin. Son sourire était encore plus attirant que ses yeux.

« _C'est toi qui soupire si fort ? » Chuchota-t-elle pour le taquiner, avant de saisir sa main qui était toujours contre sa joue. Elle la serra légèrement avant de l'embrasser.

« _Tu voulais que ce soit qui d'autre ? » Draco fit un petit sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux et tendre, comme l'avait été le tout premier. Ses baisers arrivaient toujours à surprendre Hermione de temps en temps. C'était un homme si passionné, ses baisers et ses caresses pouvaient donc parfois être enflammées et entêtantes, mais ils pouvaient également être plus tendre que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

« _Ca n'aurait pu être personne d'autre que toi, Drago » Murmura Hermione lorsque le baiser se termina. Ils avaient tout deux conscience du double sens de ces mots, et Drago sentit le bonheur augmenter dans son estomac.

« _Maintenant, c'est le bon moment ! »_ Lui hurlait son esprit « _Maintenant c'est parfait ! »_

**«_ **Hermione, » Chuchota Drago, soudain sérieux. « _Hermione. »

« _Oui, c'est mon prénom. » Répondit-elle, essayant de rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui. C'était toujours dur pour elle, de voir le Drago Malefoy toujours sur de lui, lutter pour trouver ses mots.

« _Tu sais que c'est ton anniversaire » Commença-t-il.

« _Je suis très au courant de ça. » Fit Hermione avec un sourire rassasié. « Nous avons passé les trois dernières heures à le célébrer dans cet immense lit. »

Un petit sourire sexy s'installa sur les lèvres de Drago.

« _Et quelle célébration ! Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je veux te parler. » Il s'arrêta, il était clair qu'il n'était pas sur du tout de ses mots. Hermione tendit les bras et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« _Quoi que tu aie à dire » Murmura-t-elle de manière rassurante. « _Saches que je te soutiendrais toujours. »

Drago ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. C'était maintenant ou peut-être jamais, il le savait.

.

« _Je suis prêt. » Déclara-t-il finalement

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« _Prêt pour quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle « _Je ne comprends pas. »

Une nouvelle fois, Drago du se battre pour trouver les bons mots. Ces mots, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il allait les prononcer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il _voudrait_ même les prononcer. Et maintenant, il était en train de lutter pour les prononcer, pas parce qu'il était forcé de le faire ou parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était son devoir, mais parce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient la seule chose qui rempliraient vraiment sa vie.

« _Je suis prêt à être tien »

Hermione eut le souffle coupé lorsque le sens de ces mots la frappa. Ensuite, elle soupira et secoua la tête.

« _Je t'ai déjà Drago, » Murmura-t-elle « _Tu n'as pas à faire ça uniquement pour me rendre heureuse. Je suis pleinement heureuse avec les choses telles qu'elles sont maintenant. »

Ses mots lui gelèrent le cœur. Une part de lui était blessée : quand il se laissait finalement aller et qu'il lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait à donner, elle le refusait. Mais une autre part – et par chance, c'était la part la plus importante – était incroyablement heureuse qu'elle soit prête à renoncer à tout ses rêves juste pour être avec lui. Mais il ne la laisserait pas faire ça.

« _Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. » Chuchota-t-il. « _Tu me connais Hermione, je suis un être stupide. Je fais ça pour moi. _Je_ veux être tien. Entièrement. Complètement. »

Il s'empara de sa main et embrassa chacun de ses petits doigts fins. Il embrassa chacun d'eux, de la base, jusqu'aux extrémités. Il fut surpris de sentir les larmes se former dans ses yeux, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer.

« _Hermione, je veux emménager avec toi. Je veux t'épouser. Je veux avoir des enfants avec toi. Je veux vieillir avec toi. Je veux avoir des petits-enfants avec toi. Je veux mourir en sachant que je t'ai aimée sincèrement, de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être. Ca me rendrait heureux plus que n'importe quel homme au monde. »

.

Quand il osa finalement relever les yeux de sa main et qu'il rencontra ses yeux, elle pleurait. Les larmes n'étaient pas des larmes de chagrin ou de tristesse. Il le vit immédiatement. C'était des larmes de joie et de bonheur. Son visage entier était embrasé et elle faisait un grand sourire éclatant.

« _Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? » Murmura Drago, tout en sachant qu'il pleurait librement tout en prononçant ces mots. « _Voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Hermione n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou et pleura dans ses cheveux.

« _Oui ! » Hurla-t-elle presque de bonheur. « _Par Merlin et tout ses Saints, oui ! »

Elle déposa de léger et brûlants baisers contre son cou, mais ce n'était pas assez pour eux. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent précipitamment. Ce baiser était passionné et fougueux, brûlant. Leurs lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre et leurs langues rejoignirent cette danse passionnée. Quand le baiser finit par se terminer, ils haletaient bruyamment, riant et pleurant et même temps.

.

« _Hé ! » Ils entendirent soudain la voix d'Harry, provenant d'en bas, qui les fit sursauter. « _Si vous comptez faire l'amour bruyamment, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait lancer un sort de silence sur votre chambre ? Le petit essaye de dormir ! »

Drago et Hermione s'écroulèrent en riant aux éclats, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Drago ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder la nouvelle pour lui même. Il était sur un petit nuage rose, peu importe combien cela pouvait paraitre cliché, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il hurla donc à l'intention du brun du dessous : "_On est en train de célébrer !"

"_Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire mais s'il vous plait !"

"_Ce n'est pas ça" Hurla Drago en retour "_Nous sommes fiancés !"

Pas de réponse. La silence fut épais et lourd pendant une minute. Puis Harry se mit à crier à nouveau "_C'est pas trop tôt, après tout ce temps!"

Drago et Hermione rirent à nouveau, tout deux approuvant silencieusement Harry. Tout ce temps. Mais c'était tout simplement le bon moment.

* * *

Valàààà. Maintenant c'est réellement terminé. Je vous remercie encore tous d'avoir suivie cette fic, de l'avoir commentée, de l'avoir appréciée. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction ou bien pour une fic écrite par moi-même ^^

A bientôt

Loufoca-Granger


End file.
